Lies, Love, Live!
by EndlessMemories-x
Summary: Tenten Ama, a new girl from Florida to New York, discovers the truth about friends, loves, and enemies. They created a band, hoping to reach the top. But will Tenten's heart reach the top before everything else does? NejiTen.
1. Hello There

**Ok, the deal about this story: I had a weird connection to this story. I've never done a 1st person story, and I really like where this is going, and I hope you guys so also. I already did chapter 2, it'll be up in a few (hehe that rhymed) and I'm working on 3. I started this story about 6 months ago, close to a year. I just decided to go on here and finish it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Lies, Love, Live

My life was peachy perfect. I was popular in school, knew everybody, always went to school events, had the greatest friend.

My life was peachy keen.

Then my parents decided to get divorced.

Leaving me and my sister to live alone.

In another state.

Here's the low down: My name's Heavenly, but my parents don't think so, so now I'm called Tenten. My sister, Takara, is 20 years-old. No boyfriend. No kids. Just my big sister.

I'm only 15, on my way to High School. I had the perfect life, even rich kids would die for, and let me tell you, my family isn't all that rich.

The fight happened around 2 years ago. My mother, Asia, was at some random dude's house. Then all of a damn sudden, my father, Lewis (he's English), think that she's cheating on him with some guy that she works at. They argue everyday, mostly at night so I can't hear, but really I could. When I was little, I used to cry all night and my sister would have to hug me, telling me it's alright, it's OK when it really wasn't.

They finally got the divorced settled and since Takara finally got her own place, thank goodness for smart people in the world, I moved in with her. She doesn't have a roommate, but she was getting pretty lonely around her huge apartment; fancy furniture, stain-proof coffee table, flat-screen television, 2 bedrooms, big kitchen, everything. Even a great view of the city. New York to be exact.

So now, I haven't seen my parents in 2 years, I'm living with my sister, and I've had a complete turn around about my life; I've changed the clothes I wear, the music I listen to, my hair, everything. My sister thinks I've gone crazy. Maybe I have. No one will know.

"Oh my God, Tennie, get out the dark side and come eat breakfast!"

Takara. Biggest. Mouth.

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna go to school today!" Yes. I'm starting my first day of High School. Oh happy day.

And that chick had the nerve to barge into my room (well it's her apartment) and yanked off the blanket on top of me, revealing my zebra underwear (since it was Africa hot in the room) and my Metro Station tight shirt.

"Get your. Ass up. Right now." I threw my pillow at her and she ducked, thus hitting my dresser. If I wasn't so damn lazy, I would beat the living rest of her brain cells out.

"But why," I whined instead. "School's overrated."

"Says who?" She roamed over to the shades, spreading them open and revealing light (that's what she said) in the dark room. I never got around to painting my room, since Takara thinks that painting my room a dark color will "disturb the peace". Whatever Mrs. Sunshine.

"Says the Laws of Physics." I put the other pillow, with Trace Cyrus on it (don't mock me) over my dark-colored hair.

"Whatever! Get up! This is for your own good! When I started High School-"

I sat up so fast, you'd think I had spiders in my bed. "OK I'll get up if you don't ramble on about your year in High School."

She seemed happy about that. "Thanks for playing." She play-slapped my cheek. "Breakfast is in the microwave." She then left my room. Sometimes I can hate my sister so much, but I still love her like Hell. She's all I have left on this damned Earth.

I finally came out my room, into the dining room like a pale-tan zombie with her underwear on and a random shirt. Ghetto.

"The sleepy giant has risen. I made some pancakes." She sarcastically smiling. I sat down and ignored her insult. For someone who always cracks a joke about someone, she can really cook. My sister works at Express, this expensive ass store whose jewelry costs like $30.00. But she always brings back some cute clothes for me.

I stared eating them "These are good. Shocker." She knows for a damn fact I'm playing her.

She just stuck out her tongue. "You know you love my cooking." She then kissed my midnight dark hair and went to her room to get dressed.

My sidekick then started to vibrate (loudly). So I ran into my room and grabbed it off the charger, Since my move, I gave my friend my number so we can keep contact, though I'm not surprised that they gave them out to the rest of the school.

It was Candy; everyone calls her "childhood sweetheart" because of her name and the fact that she's never mean to anyone. She had like 10 ex-boyfriends in like the first semester of the eighth grade. No shocker there. She's so pretty.

I answered it on the dot. "Hey Candy."

"Hey Sugar Pop! How's my love bug doing?" She kills me every time she calls me by some sexy pet name.

"Nothing much, about to start school in like an hour. I'm in deep crap right now! I don't wanna go!" I whined like a little bitch.

"Awe my baby! Don't worry! You'll live! I heard about that complete change around from normal to basically emo."

"I'm not emo," Just because my hair's black, I wear dark clothes and listen to screamo doesn't mean I'm emo…right? "I'm just…taking the Facts of Life."

"Yeah well, I'm happy for you. All the way babe. There are like no emos here in Florida. There are a lot up there. You'll fit in just fine."

"Yeah that's because my sister is a Express-a-holic so she can get me anything from there so I don't get 'embarrassed.'"

"I've never seen you embarrassed. I must have been out of my mind because you are _so_ not the definition of _embarrassed_. You're like the definition of…"

"Unknown, let's put it that way." We joked.

"Yeah I like that. So how's your sister, speaking of her."

"Um…she hasn't bugged me in a while about visiting Dad and Mom. But I'm alright with it now."

"What about when Parent/Teacher Conference comes up?" she questioned. Good point, though. My sisters not my legal guardian. But she's related to me. Hn…

"I really don't know. We'll just walk in and whatever happens, happens."

"My girl. Look I gotta jet now. My mom's rushing me. I'll talk to you later OK?"

"OK, sweetie. Bye."

"Have fun on your first day!" She then hung up. I stared at the phone for a good well minute, then snapped out of it and ran into my room and got dressed.

When I got back out, all fresh and teeth cleaned, I finished the rest of my still warm breakfast and waited on my sister. She sure does take forever to get ready.

"I smoothed out and checked at my outfit one last time: a bright yellow shirt with blotches of paint shaped into three peace signs, turquoise-colored skinny jeans and my white Sketchers. With my plaid black and white messenger bag (Takara says that plaid is 'back in'), I flung it over my shoulder and waited or my sister at the door. She then came out in this cute short-sleeve leopard print shirt with silver buckles at the end of the sleeve, regular denim skinny jeans, leopard flats and a little bow in her teased hair. I must say, my sister actually looks attractive.

"You ready?" She asked me like we're going into a haunted mansion.

"Been ready forever." I then followed her out to the hallway, locking the door behind me.

Here in New York, at this school at least, you either get your Parent/Guardian to drive you, or you take the dreaded school bus. I used to always walk to my old school, which is why my sister complains on why I'm so skinner than her. I eat a lot though.

When we drove up to the school, I felt like I was going to prison for 25 years to life. In this case, its 4 years to College or whatever. It was so huge for no apparent reason! Like they had a football field, tennis court, track field and bleachers to fir that big ass area. There was a security post at the beginning of the entire lot to the school, and you had to have some sort of pass to enter. Somehow the guard knew I was new and he automatically let us in.

"Wow," My sister replied to school, as if it could talk. "It's….something new."

"Ugh. This is gonna be a long 4 years."

Then the other security guard, the one telling where the buses are going, stopped us and brought over another to take her place, This might take a while.

"Hello, you must be Tenten. Well, I'm Kathy," she stuck out her hand and we both shook it. "Now what you have to do, go right and keep on going straight until you see the first door, That is the side entrance. Then there will be the Assistant Principal. He will lead you on from there."

"Oh, thank you Kathy." She gave us a warm hearted smile and continued on with her work. We followed her directions and both got out the car, finding a parking spot, which wasn't easy.

"Welcome to Longwood High School. My name is Anko and I'm one of your Assist Principals in this school." She shook both of our hands. "You must be Tenten. Lovely to meet you. Are you her mother?" She questioned my sister.

"Oh, no!" Takara blushed slightly. How is _she_ embarrassed and _I'm_ the one staying in the school? "I'm her sister. I'm technically not her legal guardian because of both our parents separating. They wouldn't take custody of her. So I took her in."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You are a lovely sister. I shocked the Board didn't tell us that part of the story." OK, so they know that I'm living with my sister, but didn't know the reason _why_? I don't blame the school, though. I blame my parents for having a damn divorce in the first place.

"Will you please follow me to the Principal's Office to complete your form, and then you're a student there! That simple." Anko seemed like a nice person to talk to when in need. Let's hope she stays that way.

She took us on a tour through the building and _damn_, I'm mad four grades have to go through these hallways. Yeah. Great year as a freshman. The lockers were way bigger than the ones in Florida, the Cafeteria is hella huge (they even have TV's in there!), and the Auditorium. No. Comment. On how big, large, _and_ wide it is.

We then made it to the Principal's Office, which was inside the Main Office. She introduced us to the other friendly faces in the room and knocked on the polished wooden door. A soft "Come on" came from it and we then walked in. In the big chair was a beautiful, young looking woman. She has blonde hair flowing on her back and point sharp red nail polish. She wore a casual gray suit with a red tie to match her nails. She stood up to greet me.

"Hello. My name is Tsunade. Welcome to our school. I hope that you will feel 100% at home here." I can't even have peace at my sisters place. How am I gonna have peace here?

"Thank. I'm Takara Ama. I'm Tenten`s non-legal guardian for-"

"I know all about the story, and I must say, I'm terribly sorry for it. No child should face that." It sounded like my Mom and/or Dad died or something.

"Thank you. So Ms. Anko told us about finishing the rest of Tenten`s form here..?"

"Ah, yes. Bring forth the paper please, Anko." She somewhat demanded her assistant.

Now, knowing me, I was so skeptical about this school, I just had to ask, "What am I gonna get out of this school?"

"Nothing but pure knowledge and some good deeds." That was good enough for me, even though I could of cared less.

"Here you go Mrs. Tsunade." Anko handed me my file, containing all of my secret shit.

"Thank you. Now, this is for overall purposes. You may sit down now." We both sat down and listened to the Principal. So far, what she was saying about the school and how it came to be, was somewhat interesting. Some student were walking by, sneaking in at the weird girl with the emo hair. Hn. Wait 'till I show them.

"Now Tenten, this part of the form signing if for me and your sister only. You may stay if you like, or you can go with Anko for the rest of the tour." I decided to go with the tour, since that seemed like the best idea to get away from it all.

Anko took me to the Cafeteria for some breakfast, some cereal and for the co-workers, coffee and stuff. Now must teenagers love coffee. Like my friends, we're coffee addicts. I believe that coffee sets your soul, one hot burning sip at a time.

She offered me some and I gladly (and I mean "gladly") took it. It tasted like Starbucks Coffee (it probably _was _Starbucks Coffee). Then all of a sudden, these two kids start fighting over something stupid. On the first day of school no matter. One kid has sun-burning blonde hair, basically like the color of my shirt, sea blue eyes, and whiskers on his face. Whiskers? And he had tan skin. He wore a orange shirt with the words "Abercrombie & Fitch" across on it, denim Capri's, and sandy orange sandals, like his shirt. The other boy had midnight hair, like mine, only shorter and it stuck up in the back. He wore a regular white shirt and baggy jeans. Simple wear. Anko put down her coffee and stopped the two boys from fighting.

"You two again? I'm really getting sick of seeing you two acting like two babies!" She yelled. Maybe she wasn't so nice around the bad kids.

"But he…started it!" The orange kid panted.

"No I did not Naruto! Stop ya damn lying!" The other boy panted back.

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

"THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Anko yelled at her lungs. I just stared at the scene like it was a movie I've been one too many times before. "Look, it's the first day of school, so I'll letcha off with a warning. But let me hear you two got in another fight, you two will personally get expelled by Principal Tsunade! You understand me!"

"Yes ma'am." They mumbled in unison. I just might like this year after all. She let go on the and walked back over the me, the two boys throwing invisible dangers at her back, but once they saw me, they just stopped and stared like I was this precious jewel or some random shit like that.

"Let's get back to the office. They just might be done." I nodded back at her and walked with her, suddenly everyone in the area staring at my back. Some first impression.

"Don't worry about them," Anko told me once we left the entire thing behind out backs, "they do stuff like this all the time. You'll be alright. They're _never_ gonna touch you while on my watch." Gee, I feel protected now.

We made it back just in time before I had to sign and Takara would be leaving for work, which she was already 2 hours late for. Principal Tsunade told me what and where to sign, initial, everything. She then read it over and then shook our hands one more time, saying, "Congratulations. You are now a student at Longwood High." My life practically just began at that moment.

Takara hugged me at the other side of the school, and told me to have a great day and drove off.

I'm now on my own until 1:30.

The bell rang just in time. Everyone was running toward first period. I held my schedule in my hand, as nervous as hell. I found my locker easily and opened it on the first try. My first class was Science so I closed my locker and walked around to find the room.

When I did find it, only a few people were inside, messing with their hair or just chilling around, I sat in the back left corner of the class, so when the teacher started boring me, I could look out the window.

More people started filing it. Then the bell rang and everyone started rushing to their seat. What I like most about being early is that when the bell does ring, all the people still outside rush to their classes. Well, that was in Florida.

The teacher then walked in and slammed the heavy textbooks on the desk, silencing the class. Her crimson eyes roamed the whole classroom, into eyes of the scared and shocked eyeballs.

"My name is Kurenai. I am your Science teacher. This year, as freshmen's, you will all learn how to memorize the planets by heart, study the Periodic Table of Elements, study animals, all those theories you were told by your eighth grade teacher." Well, at least she warned us about what we was learning.

"I understand that we have new students in the class. If you are new to this district, more likely this state, please stand up."

Two kids stood up. I then slowly rose from my seat. The whole class looked at like we were aliens.

Kurenai smiled whole-heartily "Thank you for being so brave to stand up to this. I know this is tough for you, but you will get through it." For some strange reason, I had a feeling she was right.

She then told us to sit down and take out our notebooks and write down all the supplies we needed for the semester. When we were done, she paired us up in partners and did some lab work about the Solar System. I got paired with this boy with boy with shoulder length hair and lazy brown eyes, he wore his tire undone, his shirt sloppy and black pants formal. He had a toothpick in his mouth, chewing on it while leaning back on his chair, I finished all my work while he didn't even do one problem.

"Aren't gonna do your work?" I asked stupidly. He just looked at me and shrugged,

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"More of a no." He answered.

"Why?"

"Why should I?" He complained to me. Here we go. "I'm smart as hell and my parents send me to this dump. I could of skipped right to College right about now."

"Really?" I was really shocked. He seemed like a lazy person.

"You bet. Have an IQ over 200, shit like that happens to ya."

"Oh ok. So why'd your parents send you right here?" I felt like a detective.

"'For my mental help' they say. I'm like 'What the fuck?'"

"So you're here for no reason basically."

"Hell yeah. What about you. How'd you get here?" He asked. I was a little shy at first, telling a complete stranger. But, they do say that strangers help strangers, If they're the same age that is.

"Parents got divorced. Didn't want custody of me. So I'm living with my sister."

"Ouch. That must really suck. How long?"

"2 years." I sighed.

"I'd be on Suicidal Watch by now. Did you uh…look like this before the break up?" He eyed my look.

"Oh, no. I changed once I moved in."

"You're not.."

"No I'm not emo."

"OK. Not was I was gonna ask but it's good to know." He rested his head on the desk with his uncompleted work.

"What was you gonna ask?"

"I was gonna ask if you was a lesbian or bi-curious or some crap."

"I'm not a lesbian. But I'm friends with a lot."

"OK. I'm not ganging up on them I'm just saying. They're good people."

"Mr. Nara. Did you finish your work?" The teacher called out.

"Yes ma'am." He lied. She then turned around and helped another student.

He sighed. "Now I gotta do this damn work." I just smiled at him and gave him my paper. He looked shocked.

"Just take it. It's the least I could do." I answered back to his dumbfounded face.

15 minutes later, the bell rang and we all gave our papers to Ms. Kurenai and headed out to our next class. Me and Shikamaru, the boys name, both had the same class next, Math. That was all the way across the school. We talked about out past and what we want to do in the future and became very good friends at the start. This just might be my year.

We then bumped into one of his friends. They said hey to each other then I realized who it was: it was the same boy who fought in the Cafeteria today. I think Naruto was his name…

"Hey Naruto, I want you to meet someone. She new to the school. Tenten," he shoved me close to his friend. "this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is Tenten Ama."

"Nice to meet you!" He posted a silly grin on his face a shook my hand. "I think I saw you in The Cafeteria today, where I was beating the crap outta Sasuke!"

All three of us started walking to Math. "You got into another fight with him? How are you friend with the guy if you two always argue?" Shikamaru asked. They were _friends_? Damn. Maybe because were girls, but me and Candy _never_ acted like that.

"Because," he gloated on more. "he's a wimp and can't beat me in anything."

"That's a dead straight lie and you know it, Naruto." Shikamaru replied. "Sasuke's better than everyone. And I mean _everyone_."

"I don't care. I'm better and that's that." End of conversation.

But, knowing me, I had to know more. "Um…who is this…Sasuke person?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot to tell ya. Sasuke Uchiha practically dominates the school district. Everyone knows him because of his father, who owns a huge car dealership out here. His mother works at a décor place out in Paris so she's usually never home."

"He's the most jerkiest person you'll ever meet. He'll ask girls out, just to get to their friends. I swear it's horrible."

"And you're friends with him." I shot back.

"Yep. Because if I can't stop him, nobody can."

We reached the class right before the bell rang. The teacher didn't pay us any mind and we talked to out seats.

"Good morning class. My name is Asuma, and this year, I am your Math teacher." He started walking down each row slowly. "What you learn here is basically everything you learned back in grades. Only harder. And much tougher, so stay with me. I can be such and such a kidder sometimes, but I am not mean. Just don't get on my bad side." He glared at Naruto when he said that.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?" Naruto looked confused.

"Because you're the main one, you and that Inuzuka kid, that gets on my nerves the most."

"So you're saying that these 'little angels in disguise' in your class are better than me?"

He shrugged. "Basically, yeah." The classes laughed at that.

Naruto sniffed. "That hurt. Really bad." he pounded on his chest. "That hit my heart, man."

"Yeah, well, get over it." Laughed more at that. He walked back to his desk. "Now get into a group of three and solve your problems in front of you."

"Erg! More work!" Shikamaru moaned.

"Don't work Shika," Naruto comforted. Sort of. "These look easy. Now let's see…..what's the square of 225 again?"

"15" me and Shika replied back.

"15..." he wrote down. "Um…what the fudge pops is the Fagan…..Puffy…." Shika snatched the paper away from him. "What question?"

"14."

"You did all of this by yourself? I'm shocked."

"Of me being so intelligent?"

"No, of you actually having a brain. And it's the such and such a Theorem." I can't pronounce that. But I know what it is. It's when you find the missing length of a side by using the other two angles.

"Not a good explanation but I get what you mean." I wrote down what he actually meant and continued on with our work. We were one of the first people done and Asuma just told us the chill around. Then he changed his mind and asked us to do him a favor.

"Could you please go down to the music hallway and on the third class to your right, interrupt the class for about 30 seconds and ask the teach I there to hand you the papers with my name on them? Thank you."

So we were sent off on our adventure to the Music hallway for some papers. We felt really special."

"Hold the hell up." Shika suddenly stopped. "Isn't that the room where Sasuke is right now."

Naruto's eyes looked like there were to pop put of his head at any given moment now. "Yes," he hissed. "Finally I'm gonna get that pussy!"

"And I'm also mad that you just said what with a girl standing right next to you."

"Yeah, well, she's my friend now." He suddenly just hugged me out of nowhere. "She can say dick and I can say pussy. Easy as that."

"You're just brainwashing her now. C'mon it's right here." Naruto then rubbed his hands together so fast, sparks looked like they were coming out. Shikamaru knocked on the door and a faint "Come in" answered and we entered the classroom, with about 15 other student in the crowd, one of them was that Sasuke guy they were talking about earlier.

"Yeah, hi. Mr. Sarutobi sent us to get some papers with his name on them." I said to the female teacher nicely.

"Oh yes! I was just about to send someone up. Let me go get them." She walked into her closet, where she must of kept all the papers. All of a sudden, Naruto started walking closer to Sasuke.

"'Sup loser?" He asked his "friend". "Stuck in Music huh?"

"You better move now before you lose again, idiot."

"Me? Lose? No way. You, my friend, lost that battle. I washed your ass so well."

"You wish." He then stood up and automatically, like a magnet, he stared at me. "And who the hell is she?"

"That's my friend Tenten, Touch her and you die you hoe." Wow. I made two friends in less than 3 hours. Guys for that matter.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Sasuke questioned his "friend". I'm gonna need some more info on this kid, because he looks tough.

"Here you go, can you carry them?" She loaded them into Shika's arms.

"I'm alright. Let's go Naruto. Now." Sternly he said. Naruto stuck out his tongue and walked away and closed the door. He then stuck up the middle finger, like it was him.

The day then went by slow. After that moment, me and Naruto went to third period: Art. A useless subject in school, if you ask me.

But the art teacher was really nice. Her name was Mrs. Rodriguez. A cute little Spanish woman with this adorable face. She says "In my Art class, you guys are the teachers. I'll let you draw whatever you want, and not like that. Just don't get to me with inappropriate drawings." So this is a class I'm totally gonna pass with flying colors. I love drawing, but I hate Art.

Bell rang after writing notes about perspective. We all rushed out and we met up with Shikamaru and some other girl. She had long dark violet hair, pale skin, and the most clearest eyes I've ever seen. I would say she was blind, but then again, that wouldn't make sense. Her glittery butterfly shirt and blue skirt with stockings and blue ballet shoes made her look like an angel.

"Hey Shika! How was Chemistry?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Boring. I actually fell asleep and the teacher didn't even know. How was Art?"

"The teacher's good people. She'll let us do whatever we want and draw whatever, as long as it's not inappropriate." I replied.

"Now there's a teacher I would like. Is it that little Spanish lady?" We both nodded. "Yep. I'm so gonna pass that class. Oh yeah Tenten, this is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata this is Tenten Ama, the new girl."

"Hello. I heard so much about you." In only three periods time? "Shikamaru says here that you're really pretty and a nice person." He blushed when she said that.

"Aw. Thank you Shika. That's so sweet." I joked with him.

"What do you guys have now?" He said between teeth.

"I have a free period." Naruto grinned.

"Lucky. I have P.E." Shika moaned.

"I have Spanish." I overlooked my schedule.

"Me too! Come with me, I'll show you the way." Hinata grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway.

When we reached the class, it was so decorated with Spanish greetings. All country decorated flags and everything colorful. We took our seats and the teacher walked in, with a summery flower dress and flip flops on with a fake flower in her hair.

"_Buenos dias clase_!" she spoke.

"_Buenos dias Senora_!" the class roared back.

"_Yo soy Senora Isabelle_. I am Mrs. Isabelle and this will be the easiest class you have ever taken this year." She motioned herself to the front of the room. "Right now, use your pencils or pens and write down your full name and then pass it to the person in the front of your row." The class did as they were told and then passed it to the front of the room.

"Are you OK" Hinata asked me. I felt fine, but to her, I probably looked tense. "You look…nervous."

"A little. I guess just first day blues." Then someone knocked on the door slightly and the teacher jogged toward the door and opened it. There stood what I thought was a clone of Hinata. Only in male version. He had long dark brown hair, the same pale skin, the same pearly eyes, a regular T-Shirt on and baggy jeans. Is it me or is this guy and that Sasuke person just alike when it comes to clothing.

"Ah, Neji, you came! I thought the principal ate you up." She joked. Anko was telling me that Tsunade can be a little bit of a pushover when it comes to lateness.

"My uncle made me." he replied back. She told him to sit anywhere and pranced back to the front of the room. He sat down next to Hinata and then they locked eyes.

"Told you Father wouldn't let you stay home." She smirked.

"Shut up." he told her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Now class, write down the supplies you need for this semester and then you can relax for the rest of the class." Senora Isabelle then walked to her desk and started reading her book.

Almost half the class was already done, since it was only like 10 things you needed. She didn't even mind when the students started talking, pulling out their Ipod's and cell phones, or just sleeping.

"Hey Tenten," Hinata shook me slightly. "This is Neji. He's my half-brother. But we just say cousins."

"Hi." I said shyly, but politely. He just sat there ignoring the both of us.

"Neji. Be nice and say hi." She pushed her cousin. No effect.

"It's OK, Hinata. I don't need-"

"No no. he's mean to everyone. Say hi Neji!" She pushed him harder.

"Fine! Hi!" he yelled. Thank God nobody looked. Everyone was loud themselves.

"Thank you. You can go back being…you." She then turned around and started talk to me about where I was from and how my school was so different then this one.

The bell rang and we all rushed out. Neji was gone before the bell even started ringing. Me and Hinata just walked side-by-side to the lower floor. Lunch time!

Naruto and Shika were already down there at a table. Naruto was jumping and waving his arm, trying to get our attention. We slowly walked over there, slightly embarrassed and then sat down across from them.

"How's Spanish?" He automatically asked.

"Good. The teacher's really nice." Hinata sweetly said.

"I heard Neji came to school." Shika glanced at the table. "Bummer."

"Yeah. He came in like 10 minutes late. I told him my dad wasn't gonna let him stay away from school."

"Well, he missed 4½ periods. Its lunch time now! And I think I see him right there." Naruto pointed over to his right and he was right: Neji was sitting alone at a table. "C'mon. Let's so sit with him. I gotta talk to him anyway."

"No thanks. He pisses me off a lot. Plus he's the definition of _anti-social_."

"Oh yeah?" Hinata fought back. "Then what _is_ the definition of anti-social"

"Um…." he thought. "a person who does not communicate with others."

"Anti-social isn't even in the dictionary." I told him. "Let's go." Naruto then sat up and we followed, and started walking to his lonely table.

"Hey Neji." Naruto greeted him. He just looked up and nodded slightly. "Look, we have to talk. In private for a while." He shrugged and both walked into the courtyard.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to him about." Hinata wondered aloud.

"Yeah. It's not like Naruto to just act so…" Shika wondered.

"Serious?" I added. He nodded his head. They then came back, like nothing happened.

"So?"

"So what?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"So, what happened out there?" Shika urged on.

"None of your bees-guts." He replied.

"Don't get stupid with me."

"And speaking of stupid," Hinata interrupted the argument, pointing straight ahead with her clear eyes. "Here come's Sasuke."

All of us looked in her direction and saw that indeed Sasuke Uchiha was walking towards them. Naruto sat up so fast, you thought he just saw the ice cream man.

"Hey losers. I see you all hang out with each other now." He told us. Naruto didn't waste no time walking toward his cocky ass.

"The fuck do you want?" He spit back at him.

"Did you and Neji have the talk yet?" He put down his lunch tray and stood right in front of his face.

"Yeah we did. It's none of your business now until we meet again."

Meet again? What the hell were they talking about?

"Just leave us alone Sasuke and go to Hell." he spit back and sat back down. Then Sasuke just did the unthinkable.

He poured his lunch all over Naruto.

Everyone in the lunchroom looked at our table, us with our shocked faces, Sasuke with a smirk pasted on his face, and Naruto covered in Spaghetti and milk.

Naruto sat up, wiped the food away from his face and grabbed his chocolate milk and splashed it all over Sasuke's clothes. He looked like he was about to throw a fit. Then some random guy had to yell the worst possible words in lunchroom history.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone then started throwing their lunch at each other, people flipping over the tables as shields and gathering left over food to throw. Sasuke and Naruto just started fighting right there and then, while Shikamaru and Neji tried to stop them. Hinata and I just slipped under the table and hide for cover. All I was thinking was, '_Where the hell is security!_'

Then, as if on cue, security comes and stops the entire food fight and dragged Sasuke and Naruto (plus Neji, Shikamaru and the two of us) away to the principals. Wait until my sister hears this.

"Now. Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru, I have no idea whatsoever why you four are in this dilemma, but for now, you guys are eye witnesses. As for you two," Principal Tsunade glared at Sasuke and Naruto, covered in lunch food. "You two are definitely getting home notices about what happened today. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They both murmured under their breathe.

"Now Hinata, in your best way possible, tell me truthfully what happened." she glanced at Hinata.

"OK. At first, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten and I was sitting at one table. Then we saw Neji walk in and we went to go sit with him. Naruto and Neji went to the courtyard to speak. Then they came back and then Shikamaru and Naruto got into this little argument, then Sasuke came and-"

"I'll finish the rest Hinata, 'cause it looks like you're about to die from lack of oxygen." Neji interrupted her. I was shocked. He can actually speak. "So Sasuke came in and started walking toward us, saying, "Hey losers, I see you all hang out with each other and X,Y, and Z." Then Naruto started talking to him like "What the hell do you want."

"Then he was like, "Did you and Neji have the talk yet." Naruto then came it. "I'm like "It's none ya' business." Then he just throws his food on me. I stood back up and poured my milk over him. Then some random dude yelled "Food Fight!" and everyone started having one while me and Sasuke are fighting. Shika and Neji are trying to break us up, while, girls being girls, Hinata and Tenten hid under the table. Then security came, broke up the fight, carried, and literately "carried" all 6 of us away and now we're here telling you this awesome story about the first food fight on the first day of school the end."

Tsunade just started at us like we were a 6 headed puppy. "OK. To be honest, I really don't know who to trust here. I certainly cant punish you four," pointing to the four of us. "for anything you two tried to stop it, while you two hid. Good enough. But you two," she the moved on to Naruto and Sasuke. "I can certainly punish. But, since it's the first day of school, you're only laying off with notes home about what happened today. Two fights in one day. How are you two friends?"

"That's what I ask." Shika moaned. So the good thing is that I'm not in trouble. The bad thing is that Naruto's being blamed for something he didn't do.

"One more fight today and you both are getting lunch detention. You are all dismissed." She shooed us away, as we left and Anko told the boys to get washed up with fresh new clothes in the locker room. Hinata and I just went our separate ways.

Three periods later, school's over. My sister's still at work, so this is the part where I walk home. I really don't mind walking home. It's just that I get lonely a lot.

"Hey Tenten!" Someone yelled behind me as I walked down the hill. I turned around and I see Naruto and Shikamaru running behind me. I smiled and waited for them. "You walk home too?" Naruto panted once he reached earshot of me.

"Yeah. Now I do I guess. I don't live that far though." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, it sucks walking home alone. I live like 3 blocks away from the school so I never take the bus."

"Lucky. What about you Shikamaru?" I asked him. He was dragging along.

"Eh..not to far. It's troublesome to walk to and from school but you lose weight that way."

"Then this is what Choji needs to do." Naruto joked.

"Leave Choji alone. Choji's one of my close friends. He eats a lot. He used to bring a snack for every class."

"But he has lunch like 4th period and he's always complaining he's always hungry. We keep on telling him that he needs to switch to our lunch time but he says no." Naruto added. "Well here's my block! You wanna come over?" He asked me.

"Um..I'm not sure. I don't think my sister wants me out so late. But I'll ask." I took out my sidekick and called my sister. How often do I go out to people's houses? It used to be like everyday back in Florida. But now…it might be different.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey. Do you mind if I go over my friend's place today?" I asked. I usually never ask my sister for this type of stuff.

"You made a friend already? Awe. Is it a boy?"

I rolled my eyes while we still walked down the long hill. "Yes it's a guy's house."

"Just don't come home pregnant. Be back by 11!" she then hung up. I just started at the phone.

"What'd she say?" Shika asked.

"To make sure I don't come home pregnant…" I said aloud. I thought I said that in my head!

"Good enough for me! Let's go!" We then jogged down the curved block and came to Naruto's house. It was a normal sized house, with a freshly-made garden, a mowed lawn, with a green colored door, green sidings to the windows and the entire house was beige. It was cute.

When we walked it, a red-headed women (and I do mean "red headed") with a blue shirt and shorts with an apron on vacuuming the floor looked at us and smiled.

"Hello Shikamaru, darling. Who is your new friend?"

"Mom, this is Tenten Ama. She's a new girl in school."

"Why, hello," she patted my shoulder and gave me another smiled. "I've heard about you from the Board. I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. I hope you have a wonderful time here in New York."

"Thank you, ma'am." I said back. I still can't believe that's Naruto's mom. She's gorgeous.

Naruto sniffed the air. "What'cha cooking ma?"

"Some curry and rice for dinner tonight." She then went back to vacuuming the floor. Naruto ran over to the pot and smelled it.

"Yummy! I love curry!" he then took a piece of chicken and ate it. His taste buds were then on Cloud Nine.

"Naruto, I wanna see that equipment you've been talking about." Shika requested. Equipment? He has a band or something?

"Oh yeah. It's downstairs." Naruto pushed past us and lead us downstairs into the basement, which was redecorated with a white wallpaper and everything isn't…well dusty. He then led us to the farther corner of the basement, where the Garage was. There sat a drum set, two guitar stands with shiny black and white Base and Guitar and a microphone stand. I thought I was in Heaven. I love Music! I always wanted to make a band when I was back in Florida.

"I have to admit, Naruto," Shika spoke up, once he saw the whole thing. "This is hot."

"Thank you." he smiled. "My mom gave it to me for graduating 8th grade." My mom would never do something like that for me.

"What do you think Tenten?" Once Shikamaru saw my gazed look, I knew he couldn't help but ask.

"I….It's….great." is all that came out of me. I was too shocked, too amazed. Too….

Jealous.

"I guess you like it…" Naruto stared at me. "So. What do you guys-"

"You have a band?" I interrupted. I just had to,

"I'm making one. Neji already agreed with me during lunch that'll he be playing Base. I called Guitar because I'm good at it. All I need is a lead singer.

"What about drums?" Shika wondered. What, an invisible person was doing drums?

"Oh yeah," he pouted. Must be bad. "Sasuke's drummer."

"What? How? He's the one that got you into trouble!" We yelled at him.

"Yeah I know. But he was the one who decided to make a band. So he's drums. End of discussion."

"Oh." I really wanted to be the singer. But I don't think I can sing. My sister says I can sing my ass off. Candy says I should be on American idol and win.

"Hey Tenten," Naruto called my name. I guess he was thinking the same thing I was. "Can you sing?"

"Um…" I stuttered. Why am I acting so damn shy now? "My friends think I can…"

"Oh really? Well he's not gonna tempt you now," Shikamaru smirked at me. I know this is gonna end badly. "But tomorrow we have Music. All three of us. Plus Sasuke and Neji. I hear we're going to make a group and someone has to sing the some they make. You gonna sing or what?" Yep. Ended badly.

But I did think about it; if I can sing and not blow it, I can probably join the band. If I _can't_ sing and I _do_ blow it, they're gonna taunt me for the rest of my life. "Fine. I'll sing." Just came out of my mouth. Boy, did I make the biggest mistake of my life.

Naruto lit up once I said that. "Really? Yes! I can't wait to hear you sing!" Me either.

"Good. Don't bail on us, Tenten. Sasuke already hates our guts. Don't make it worse for him to ruin your life. He has done it to practically everyone." He just repeated what I said.

"I promise. What period are we having Music?" Please let it be late!

"I think 7th period." Yes! I'll be fine once my stomach's full.

"Yeah. So what do you guys wanna do now? Shikamaru asked out of boredom.

"I have Rock Band World Tour." Naruto suggested.

"That'll have to do." We shrugged and went back upstairs. I glanced back at the set and smiled. I will make that band.

The guys walked me home around 10:54. I had dinner over their place. The curry was really good. Mrs. Uzumaki let me pack some for my sister, since she loves any kind of chicken.

When I opened the door, my sister was in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone. She waved to me and mouthed "What's that?" in the bowl. I told her it was Curry and she smiled her smile. She then said bye to the person she was talking to and grabbed the bowl. Once she smelled it, she automatically ate it.

"Who made this?" she asked once we sat down at the table.

"My friend Naruto's mother. She's a really good cook."

"I'll say. This is delicious!" she then saved the rest for tomorrow. "So how was your first day?"

"It was good actually." I told her about the fight in the Cafeteria, my classes, my new friends, the food fight, Naruto's set, me singing, and my teachers.

"You're gonna sing?" She looked surprised. I used to sing for Mom and Dad everyday when I was young, around 5. They said I had a voice of an angel. That's one of the reasons why my name's Heavenly. Well, times change.

"Yeah. We're doing this thing in Music."

"Well, I would certainly love to hear you sing again. I remember every time I come home from school, you'd be dancing around, singing some song. That's what I miss about you the most." She then stroked my cheek softly. She then sighed. Takara is so sensitive when it comes to flashbacks.

"I'm sure you would." I laughed at her. She smiled back.

"So tell me more about these two guy friends of yours." She now back interested in the guys. That's my sister.

"They're not attractive in my mind. You'd probably think they're Brad Pitt sexy,"

She rose her eyebrows. "Probably. What about that Hinata girl, and her cousin."

"Um…" I really didn't know what to say about them. I knew exactly to say about Hinata: beautiful, sweet, kind, helpful, shy, caring, all those positive things. But Neji. I hardly spoke to him today, but he sure did have a lot to say and the Principals Office. I don't know what to say about him. "Hinata's nice and all. Her cousin is…I don't know."

"Oh. Well is he hot at least?" My sister doesn't help anything at all. But he is kinda hot….

"I'm not sure." I somewhat lied. I really didn't know. " But that boy…he was just…there was just….something about him.."

"That you like?" She winked.

"No you perv."

Takara pasted a goofy grin on her face. "You know you like him. But I'm not gonna say anymore. I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" she called back to me, walking into her room and shutting the door, I smiled and sat at the table. I know I don't like Neji. I just met him. I just met everyone!

I wish everything was easier. But life isn't easy.

I looked through my bag and grabbed my phone. I looked in my Address Book and I got Naruto's, Shika's and Hinata's number. I went to reach the call button over Hinata's name, but changed my mind and called Candy.

"Hey girl!" she answered after the first ring. "How was your day?" I told her about my entire day. She took it better than Takara did. "Whoa! My baby already got friends!"

I laughed. "Yeah. But Takara thinks I like Neji. And I don't."

"Taka always thinks you like someone. But I'm mad you already have two guys numbers in one day! Good times…" She sighed. Candy can get…weird sometimes.

"Yeah I know. Because I'm awesome." I joked.

"Mhmm you are my gal pal. Talk to ya later, Brother's here. Peace, Love and Chicken grease!"

"Peace, Love and Chicken grease." We then hung up. I walked slowly into my room, processing the conversation. Candy, thank goodness, doesn't believe that I like Neji, but Takara does. I don't know if I do. But we'll just have to see in Music.

I changed back into my Metro Station/Zebra underwear pajamas and threw my clothes into the dirty clothes bag. I then grabbed my purple laptop and opened my MySpace page. 3 Friend Request. Clicked on it and I see Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata. Accept all. Then signed off. I swear, every time I see Hinata, I see Neji. And that's bad. I put my laptop on the night stand and I just laid on my bed, staring at the black ceiling.

I dreamt about my future. Some I really don't think about a lot.

I thought of me as a professional singer, on a big stage, with 50,000 of my fans in the crowd.

I was paying a tribute to someone, probably Kelly Clarkson, since I'm singing one of her song, My Life Would Suck Without You. All my fans are chanting my name, screaming on the top of their lungs. I finish the song, Kelly and the fans clap.

"Thank you," I say into the mike. "I want to thank Kelly Clarkson for being a great role model, my fans for believe in me, and my band!" Everyone screams loudly. "Naruto Uzumaki on Guitar, Neji Hyuga on Base, and Sasuke Uchiha on Drums! Thank you all and goodnight!"

Everyone kept on screaming my name and chanting "Encore!" Even Kelly joined in. So I gave in and did an encore.

I could hear my voice.

That beautiful voice of an angel.

Is it me, or is this song meaning something in my life?

And for the person that I don't want in my life.

But already is.

* * *

**Damn. 8,964 words, 30 pages. World record for me! Maybe on chapter 3 i'll make 10,000! Yeah right, review please, and encourage me to make 10,000 words?**


	2. Do I Have To?

**New chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_So, So what? _

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what?_

_I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you_

_Tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So_

_So what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

My alarm sang Pink's song in full blast, the only way to fully get me up in time. I slammed it off and wiped at my sandy eyes: I must have had a good night's sleep last night, 'cause I haven't had a good night sleep since Mom and dad split.

I got up and walked slowly to the door, opened it only to see Takara with a sly grin on her face. What's her deal?

"Good morning~!" she sang. Did she finally get a boyfriend?

"Morning. What crawled up your ass that got you so happy?" Language in the morning because I didn't have my coffee.

"Oh, nothing really. I just heard some talking last night and-"

"It wasn't the damn Bridezillas show you watch was it?" I had to admit: that show rocked hard.

"No. It came from your room."

"What? The Boogie Monster can sing?"

"No. Let me finish. I walked into your room and you were singing in your sleep! Now I've seen you sleepwalk once in your life, talk in your sleep three times as far as I know, but never have I heard 'sleep singing'." I can't believe it. I was actually singing in my sleep! Must've been that dream…that's so embarrassing.

"Wow. That's…..shocking." was all I could get out of me. She was probably laughing her way to Broadway.

"You actually sounded great!" she smiled at me. She's kidding right? I haven't sang in 10 years. There's no way I can still "sing like an angel". "I recorded it. You wanna hear?"

"Um…no thanks. I'll just…get ready for school." I rushed into my room and slammed the door so hard. I was blushing like a ripe tomato. If I really sounded good, just wait until Music class.

I ran into my bathroom and took a shower. I've watched a lot of movie in my time and almost half of those movies, someone's singing in the shower, or someone like Freddy Kruger or Jason, even Chucky, goes in and kills them. When I get older, I'm gonna make sure I don't sing in the shower. Then I'll just be tacky.

I came out and looked in the foggy mirror. I wiped it down with my hand and looked at myself in the mirror; my hair wet, my skin burning hot with water, my eyes, just blank as space. I coughed and breathed hard for no apparent reason. I walked out and searched through my closet for some clothes. I pulled out a pink and black plaid shirt with denim skinny jeans (like my sisters only a lighter shade) and my dark pink Converse. I dried myself off and dried my hair. I put on my clothes and teased my hair some more (I love doing that. I know it's unhealthy for my hair but still.) Just for effect, I added some light pink eye shadow. I walked out my room and knocked on my sister door.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Can I come in?" I don't wanna know what my sister does behind closed doors. She always keeps her door locked.

She unlocked the door and I walked in. Her room is slightly bigger than mine, but I could never tell because of all the stuff she has: flat-screen TV, huge queen-sized bed, dresser, her make-up counter with her collection of make-up, powders, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, her curl iron, and her nail polish set. And there's more where that came from.

"Yes, my darling?" she asked. She took one look at me and automatically ran for her camera. She acts like mothers when their daughter or son is going to their first prom. "You look so sexy today, as you do everyday. Now pose for me." she took pictures for me, probably for the guys down at her job (which I have to admit, they all are kinda cute.) and I did poses for her. She never asks me for anything.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you have like any pink rings? I'm going Paris Hilton today." I joked. Every time I dress in pink, Takara always calls me London because A) I always wanted to go to London, B) That's the name of the Paris in Manhattan, London Tipton and C) She say's all I need is a little dog and I'll be alright.

"Yes I do actually." she searched through her jewelry box and pulled out three attached rings. I took it and tried it on. Not too much bling, right?

"Thanks. Is this OK?" I turned around for her as she expected my outfit. She stood like a professional fashionista, with the hand on your chin and that puzzled look.

"You look wonderful! C'mon lets get going!"

I've never seen my sister get out the house so quickly. But then again, I really don't wanna know.

Her phone then started ringing and she rushed into her bag to answer it.

"Hello?" she panted out. Then the conversation started from there. I knew know what my sister talks about on her phone. She never uses it, so I figure 'Hey, what's the point in having one? At least I talk with people on mine.'

"Ok let's get going!" she cheered up and unlocked the door behind us once we left. We rode the elevator in silence until she blurted out, "Tennie, what do you like in boys?"

What is this, 20 Questions? Me and my sister have never talked about boys since A) she's never had one and B) I never had one. So what was the point in talking about them? Takara's been trying really hard to get a relationship going. But since I'm living with her now, she stopped looking around. I told her one time, "Don't let me get in the way. I can take care of myself. Go out and have fun. Plus, I'm surprised guys aren't lining up just to date you." She is beautiful, outside and in. But she goes with family first.

"Um…I guess smarts, someone's who's funny, someone-"

"OK that's enough. Some guy on my job just asked me out and I don't know what to say." I just stared at her. It depended on which guy asked her.

"Who was it? James?" the really cute cashier who we both had an eye for.

"No. Dominic." He's hot too, what's wrong with him? "I really do like him, it's just that….he just broke up with Casey, you know that girl with the bad temper down at K-Mart. So I just don't want to jump in bed with him now,"

"Who said anything about sex?" I demanded. She always brought up sex when talking about a guy. "You don't have to have sex with the damned guy just to impress him!"

We walked out the building and to her car. I was so unnecessarily mad with her. He is really cute, I'll admit. She should give him a try.

"Should I say yes though?" she pondered a loud.

"YES!" I screamed to the Gods.

"Alright. I'll give him a shot."

"Thank Jesus." my sister can be a handful.

* * *

"Hey Tenten. You look sexy today."

I blushed the color of my shirt. When I walked in, Shikamaru was lazy-eyed in his seat, right next to mine in the very back row. I walked toward him and just sat down, secretly cherishing the comment. "Thanks." was all that came out of my mouth.

Then the teacher waltzed on in, and didn't take no time to get us to work. We wrote down our notes and whatever else classes do on the second day of school. She then let the room for a moment, and everyone sat calmly and just talked.

"So how was your night? Did you practice your singing?" He smirked at me. Dammit! Why, of all people, did _he_ have to remind me?

"S-Somewhat." I stammered. Wait. I _stammered? _My vocabulary does not include stammering in my damned sentences!

"Hn. Well good luck. And remember," he stuck his index finger toward the clock. "7th period."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll remember." God, why is all of this crap happening to me _now?_

Class was a blur then. All I remember was walking into 5th period, seeing Hinata and Neji, sitting calmly next to each other. I walked over there slowly and said hi to them.

"Thank Cream Cheese you're here!" Hinata blurted out. "I swear, I was gonna kill Neji if you didn't come."

"It's not my fault you just won't learn to shut the hell up." he snapped back at her.

Holy shit. He talked. A full sentence too. Well, a rude full sentence, but still!

"Oh, bite me you bitch." She rolled her eyes at him and paid her full attention to me. "So, I heard from a little birdie that you're gonna sing in Music class today." Well damn! How many people did Naruto and Shika tell? The entire school?

She must of seen the look on my face and looked at me fuzzily. "Yeah. Just for this band that Naruto has-" then I cut myself off. I totally fucking forgot that Neji was Base guitar in the band.

Man I have a short-term memory.

"Oh really? Well good luck. They're been looking for a good singer since 8th grade. Ain't that right, Neji?" she squeezed his cheek and he slapped her hand away.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Grouchy loser." she mumbled under her breathe. The teacher finally walked in, cheery as usual. She said that she doesn't have any notes for us today because the copy machine wanted to be a complete loser, so as long as we didn't get caught, we can listen to our Ipod's, play with our phone, the usual.

"_Gracias Senora Isabelle!_" the class chorused back and got busy with their lives.

"Some second day of school…" I trailed off. Then someone knocked on the door. Mrs. Isabelle skipped over (she is totally a child by heart) and opened it. There stood a beautiful girl with bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her pale skin practically ruled over mine. She wore a pink shirt with Hollister written on the side of it, with blue denim Capri's and beach pink flip-flops.

"Why, hello Ino. What a pleasant surprise to see you here. I guess this is from Mrs. Kurenai?"

"_Si, Senora Isabelle_." she spoke fluently. She handed her the papers and Senora Isabelle told her to follow her to her desk. The class was looking at her for I guess disturbing their precious moment of mayhem. She stole a glance from the three of us, mainly Neji, smirked and walked toward the teachers desk. Hinata just rolled her eyes.

"The wicked witch is still alive, huh? **(1)**" she whispered to herself.

"What's so wrong with her? She's _beautiful_!"

"Psh. She's such a damn _Paris Hilton's My New BFF _and _America's Next Top Model _pushover. She's always mean to girls, flirts with all the cute boys, fucks all of them in her spare time, and…you know what? I'll tell you the rest at lunch." I eyed Ino more closely as she walked back toward the door. She was a little bit too close to Neji and, with my badass eye sight, touched his long hair. Now I'm not one to be bitchy, but _what the fuck_? But I guess Hinata didn't even notice it.

"Fucking whore looking bitch." she mumbled again.

But I could be mistaken.

* * *

Lunch time. One more period to go before embarrassing the hell out of myself.

All six of us sat at our table, where the little 'Naruto VS. Sasuke' brawl kicked in.

"So," Naruto said in between chews of a Turkey sandwich. "Ino came into your class and freaking touched Neji? HA! Lucky bastard."

"What is with you and Ino anyway, Neji?" Shikamaru asked, while drinking his Green Tea.

"It's none of your concern." he emotionally said. Damn. So much for that.

"Well…" Naruto drifted. "Do you know Hinata?" She just blushed and shook her head violently fast. I've never seen Hinata like this. Over a two-day period.

"Dammit." then the song "You're A Jerk" by New Boys started playing. "Oops. Let me get that." he grinned at all of us and answered his phone.

"So what are we exactly doing in Music class?" I had to ask. I was just so freaking worried.

"My friend told me that we're being paired up into a group of no max of six, and have to create a song." Shika answered.

"Sorry about that," Naruto then came back into the conversation, putting his phone on silent and putting it back into his backpack. "My mom wanted to know if I was bringing anyone home, since she's not gonna be home and-"

"Wait," Shika interrupted. "Your mom's not gonna be home?"

"That's what I said."

"Make it you plus one."

"Aright. Hyugas, you in?" he called out to Neji and Hinata.

"I'm in, I guess. I'll just have to tell my dad." Hinata stretched. Neji just shrugged.

"Then me plus three. What about you Tenten?" He then pondered over to me.

"Eh…" I looked at my shoes. "I probably won't be able to make it."

"Aw. C'mon! I'm gonna be bored with lazy ass and Captain-I-Got-A-Igloo-Up-My-Ass-And-Can't-Corporate-Correcrly-When-Talking." he joked.

We all laughed, except for said people and I re-considered. Maybe I can…

"I'll ask my sister. I bet she won't mind."

"Thank you Tenten! You are my savior!" he praised me. I giggled. Then as if my life could get any better..

The bell rang.

My face must of paled because Shika smirked at me and motioned me to get up and all of us walked (slowly) to Music. My life is officially over.

* * *

"Alrighty! Get into groups and start singing your chosen song!" Mrs. Shizune yelled to the class.

All six of us packed together in a emptied space and started thinking. The teacher said we can also use existing songs. So I'll probably live….

"So what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked. "The girl's are gonna sing, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know yet so shut up!" Shika yelled. I was so damn nervous. I really don't wanna sing in front of…

"Tenten! Are you even paying attention?" someone screamed in my ear. I shook my head and listened to the group.

"Class! Attention please!" Mrs. Shizune called for us. "You all have 10 minutes to make a song or to chose one! Hurry hurry please!"

"Ughh! We're so not gonna pass! We can't even make up a damn song! Let alone freaking pick one!" said an irritated Naruto.

"Well you have any bright ideas, Doofus?"

"No I don't!"

"Well then shut up!"

"Well maybe I don't want to, dammit!"

"You really should!"

"Time's up, who's first?"

God! Not only were Shika and Naruto fighting like two fucking bitches, we wasted our time! Now we gotta wing it.

Everyone stopped working, probably every single of them done and not worried that two people in their group decided to be douches. Hinata looked embarrassed, Neji looked like he was about to shove a chair up their asses, and I must of looked…well what would you look like if you had to sing in front of a class full of about 20 kids plus the teacher.

We were, of course, the last group, and we went up there, slowly to pass time, since it was about 10 more minutes before 8th period came. Then the day was almost done.

"What do you guys have to sing for us?" she asked us. Naruto sweated bullets.

"Ohm…uh….you see….we actually…" Then I saw Shika slightly kick him in the leg. Naruto fell over and "screamed" in pain. It sounded like he was laughing then screaming.

"Look Mrs. Shizune, the truth is that-" then something started ringing.

Wonderful. My phone then started to ring in class. And since I was stupid enough to forget to put it on silent, my phone started blasting 'A Thousand Miles' the cover by Hello, Astronaut **(2) **(I'm addicted to it, I'm sorry.)

But my brain decided to be smart, for once, but then evil on my part. It made me stay in my place and not only did the whole entire song play, it's like 2 minutes long, I seriously started singing it.

_Makin' my way down town_

_Walkin' fast_

_Faces past and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just makin' my way_

_Makin' my way through the crowd_

_And I need you…_

_And I miss you…_

_And now I wonder…_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you…_

_Tonight_

_It's always time's like this_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

'_Cause everything's so wrong _

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

'_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight_

Oh my god.

I can't believe I just did that.

"Miss Ama…?" Mrs. Shizune trailed off, staring at me, like the rest of the class was.

"I-I'm so sorry Mrs. Shizune. It just came out and-"

"That. Was. _Beautiful_!"

Excuse me?

The entire class clapped, whistled, hooted, all that classical crap. I was stood there, like a total idiot.

"OhMiGod Tenten!" Hinata hugged me suddenly. "That was awesome! You sang so well!"

"R-Really?" I could feel a blush creep up in my face.

"I KNEW YOU COULD SING!" Naruto yelled over the clapping. He then ran over to me and hugged me too. "You're officially in the band!"

"What?" I was shocked. I just sang a 2 minute of a year old song by Vanessa Carlton, covered by one of the people I adore and wish to meet, and I'm in the band?

Sweet.

The bell then rang and everyone grabbed their stuff and shouted "I want your autograph after school!" "You rocked that song!" and "I love you!" I just stood there shocked and Naruto nudged me in the shoulder.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked bluntly. I wasn't even paying attention.

"So where'd you get that voice? I know that was a cover of the original song, but that's some great singing." We then exited the room and walked down the long hall toward our 8th period class.

"I really don't know. I guess it just finally came to me." I shrugged it off.

"Well Shikamaru was all like mesmerized in your voice. I don't blame him. That's some talent."

"Did I hear you, or was it my brain, that I was in the band?"

"Oh yeah, that was definitely me. We can't let a girl with a voice like that miss out on this band." He shined me his goofy grin and I just had to smile. "We're meeting after school at my place. Please tell me you can make it."

"Well that was my sister who called anyway, so she probably called me to say she's having overtime at her job."

"Where does she work anyway?" He asked, yawning and stretching.

"Express."

"Seriously?" He shot his bug wide eyes and smiled widely at me.

"Really really." he then started cheering loudly when we entered the room. I automatically saw a Neji in the room along with Mrs. Paris Hilton's My New BFF and America's Next Top Model pushover herself, Ino. She was staring at him like she saw the hottest pair of Chanel shoes on the shelf.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because!" he cheered. "We can use the hottest store for advertisement! Genius I say! GENIUS!"

"Whatever." I laughed at sat next to him, who was in front of Neji. He turned around and smiled at Neji. He just looked.

"Did you hear Tenten's amazing voice that's gonna make us more famous then Fall Out Boy and Three Days Grace?"

Neji nodded. "It was good." He then paid more attention to the window. At least he said it was good.

"Good schmood! She supercalifragisticly AWESOME! **(3)**" He yelled again. Then the bell rang and we all sat quietly as the teacher came in. Then work came in then blah blah blah.

When Naruto finish his notes, he turned back around and said, "You got any ideas for a name?"

Neji stared at him, but mostly at me, for reason I really would like to know. He kept on staring at me while saying, "Not at the moment." I was a little creeped out, but it felt…..weird. And not weird badly. Weird in a good way.

"Dammit." Naruto pouted. "But listen, Tenten's sister works at Express, you know that place in the mall that's way more expensive than Abercrombie & Fitch. I was thinking, once we get everything all good and stuff, we can ask her if we can put an ad in the store! Or at least our music, once we get one song out."

Neji's eyebrows rose up. "Express huh? Good choice. I was thinking advertising in Hot Topic, Zumiez, and some other place."

"Exactly. How about Wet Seal? That's another cool place. But we're not going, not even stepping one foot in Abercrombie & Fitch. Too…Bleh."

The rest of the day went by fast. When the final bell rang, I walked out of the building and saw Naruto with Shikamaru. I called my sister when I went to the bathroom and she said she did have "overtime" with her new boyfriend. I told her I was going over Naruto's place and she was fine with it. I'm gonna have to bring him to my house one day. I ran over to them and I then saw Sasuke and Neji with them too. I slowed down and waved when Shika saw me.

"You ready?" he asked me once I reached the group. I nodded.

"Alrighty! You coming Shika?" Naruto asked.

"I might. The keyboard isn't at your place though."

"You play the keyboard?" I asked. That's something new.

"Occasionally. But I only bring it to use the songs on there."

"It's alright. We'll use Youtube." he grinned.

Shika shrugged then yawned. "OK. I'll stay, but I'm not doing anything so don't ask."

"Like you'd do it anyway.' Sasuke then spoke. Why does he have to be so damn evil?

"Shut it, duck butt." He smirked and then started walking away. Naruto and Sasuke followed him and me and Neji tailed in the back. I gulped. I drifted my eyes to my shoes nervously.

"I really liked the song you sang." he then spoke. My head automatically shot up at the sound of this voice. "It was fitting."

"Thank you." I whispered. "What do you mean 'fitting?'"

"It was just moving and such." he concluded.

"Oh." Well I was grateful he like it.

Wait.

Why do I care if he likes it?

We reached Naruto's house and walked into his room first and it was messy, for him of course. I only knew each of them for two days and I already know a lot about Naruto and Shika, and everyone else through text messages and MySpace. We then walked to the basement, where the beautiful band equipment sat.

"Alrighty. First off, I would like to introduce our newest member, Tenten Ama!" he shouted, as the room echoed. All four of us just stood there looking at him. "Second, now that we have a singer, we need a name!"

"OK. First off, no, we really don't need a name now." Sasuke interrupted. "Second, we just need to get at least the script of the song."

"W'ever Sasuke. It's my band, not yours!"

"Don't start with me idiot!"

"Guys stop! Not again." Shika stopped them. Sometimes I think he's the only one of the group with a brain to use. "Look, let's just get things settled."

"You're right, but what is there to settle?"

"Maybe like, oh I don't know, tuning the guitars since they haven't been tuned since God knows when the last time we practiced. And dusting the drum set and turning on the microphone and testing it."

We all stared at Shikamaru telling us to do. Coming from the guy who's hella lazy?

"Yes, sir." Sasuke mimicked. He then started dusting off the drum set. Then the rest of us got to work at out "stations." It was really weird but it was fun. Shikamaru put on Racing Kites, one of his favorite bands, and I had a good time. Then I got too curious about this band that I had to ask:

"How'd this band start?"

Naruto looked up from his guitar and thought about it. "It was just on my mind. Since I had this equipment and I didn't have people I wanted to use it with, they came in the picture and we all suddenly cam up with this totally random band."

I shrugged. It sounded like a good enough reason. My phone then rang 'Paper Planes' by MIA and I knew who was calling automatically. Candy of course.

"Hey Candy." I answered the phone.

"Hey my Butter Scotch Lollipop." she played with me. Those pet names are never gonna get old.

"What's up?"

"You'd never guess. You remember Robert?"

Ugh. I hated that name. Robert was the worst 6 days of my life. I hooked up with him because he told me he was gonna change all his bullying crap for me. I believed him, and he didn't change one bit. He was actually worse. I broke it off in front of the football team and the cheerleading team. They were all on my side and once I stormed off, they laughed. At him for that matter. He was so popular with everyone. "Yeah, what about that lazy hooker?"

She giggled. "Yeah, well, I told you about that car accident he's been in right?"

"No. No you didn't actually." Robert? Him in an accident? What was he drunk?

"Oh I thought I did. Well one night after a baseball game, he and his buddies went out to a party. Instead, there was a bad rainstorm and they crashed into a tree. Linda was in there too, she made it though with only a cut."

I sighed in relief. Not for the Robert part. Linda. She's the most nicest girl, next to Candy. She'd help anyone, no matter if they was a nerd or whatever. Seeing her in the crash, I thought she wasn't gonna make it. "K. At least she made it. Now what about Robert?"

"He said in his hospital bed that 'I found God.'"

I stared at my phone. "You serious." Then I went searching in my bag for gum, since I knew I put some in there.

"Dead ass. The crash was two days ago. Now since then, he's been so nice. I couldn't believe that he actually meant it."

I threw a piece of gum to the boys and popped some in my mouth "Wow. Now how come he wasn't so goody-goody two shoes when we dated?"

"I really don't know. But listen I'll keep you updated as you know. Talk to ya later, peace Honey bunch."

"Yeah, bye" I laughed as I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked me.

"My old school gossip."

"Whatever."

Naruto then pouted. "I'm hungry, and this gum isn't helping."

"Yeah. What do you have to eat here?" I asked.

"Hardly anything until my mom comes back from grocery shopping,"

"Hm…" Shika thought. I really didn't care what we had, as long as it's edible and it tastes good.

"How about we go to Subway. It's right down the block." Neji applied. We all looked at him in shock.

"I'll take Subway." Naruto nodded and then stood up.

"Yeah, sounds good." Sasuke replied.

"Then off we are to Subway."

* * *

"Yummy yum!" Naruto cooed as he ate his sub.

We all sat at a booth at the very far corner of the front part of the restaurant. We all got miniature subs and soda.

"Good idea Neji. I haven't had Subway in years." Shikamaru said with a mouthful off food. Neji just shrugged next to me.

"Where the hell is Sauce gay?" Naruto wondered aloud. That's a good question. I haven't seen him since we got here, and that was like 10 minutes ago,

"I dunno. Probably in the bathroom." Shika drank from his cup of Coca-Cola.

"Well he must have a line waiting for him, 'cause he's been in there for a good well 8 minutes."

"He got the bubble guts, who knows." he shrugged.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hinata walk in the place with another girl. This girl with bubblegum long hair, up to her mid-back, emerald green eyes, olive skin, wearing a white shirt with "Fred" on it (you know, that 5/16 year old kid on Youtube) with his cartoon face on it, black skinny jeans and white flip-flops. Hinata saw us and grabbed the girls hand and ran over to see us.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto then paused and looked at the girl. "Why is she here?"

"Because…this is a public place?" she answered.

"You know what he means." Shika whispered.

"Whatever. Tenten, this is Sakura Haruno, Sakura, this is Tenten Ama."

"Oh so you're the new girl that sang in Music class today?" I nodded. How many people know already? It's only been….3 hours since then. "I was walking down the hall at the moment with my other friend, and you sounded beautiful! I love Vanessa Carlton."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you. She's a great singer."

She nodded. "So, Naruto, why didn't you want me here?"

"Because, Sakura, every time you end up somewhere, Little Miss-You-Know-_What_ comes by 10 minutes after." Naruto snarled.

Sakura pouted like Naruto always does. "Just because Ino's my best friend doesn't mean you can gang up on her like that."

"Whatever. Look, have you two seen Sasuke when you guys walked in?" Shika asked the girls.

They shook their heads. "I haven't seen him since we were leaving from school. Maybe he went home."

"He wouldn't. He have practice." Naruto shook his head. Then he looked out the window. "And their goes your 'best friend'"

We all looked to the door and I saw that Ino girl again with a group of like 10 other girls. She stole a look over where we were and motioned the girls to follow her.

"Well looky here," she started, staring at all of us. "It's the Loser Band. So I hear you guys have a new victim-I mean a new singer."

"Yes we do you Trick or Bitch," Shikamaru snarled. "and she's a great singer, unlike you."

Ino rolled her eyes and the girls faked laughed. "Please, nobody can beat my beautiful voice."

"Please I bet Papa Smurf can sing better than you." Naruto joked. Hinata smirked.

"Whatever foxy." Then she lowered her gaze on me. "If you think you're gonna be popular with your singing, just because you're the new girl," She motioned her finger to my forehead and poked it. "then think again." When she stood up, she moved her eyes toward Neji and all of his silence. "I swear, why do you hang out with them Neji-kun. They're so-"

"I think you should leave, Ino. You're making my taste buds barf." Naruto shooed his hand toward the door.

"Nu uh. I'm not leaving until I came here to get what I want."

"A breast reduction?" Hinata asked. Naruto and Shikamaru laughed.

"No you blind slutty bat," she spit back at her. "I'm talking about-"

"Ino" one of the girls screamed at her. "Casey needs us!"

"Dammit!" she mumbled. "I'll be back, loser." she then gave us the finger and left. Naruto stood up and flipped it back on her.

"Ugh! I want to murder her one day!" he slammed back on the table.

"Why do you guys hate Ino so much?" I asked. She seemed like a nice girl.

Well, she did.

"Because," Hinata and Sakura sat next to us at our booth. "she was crowned 'The Queen of Sociality' last year. It's a stupid contest where people had to vote for their favorite person in the school. A male and a female. I somehow got voted and made second place. She won by 2 votes ahead of me. Sasuke won by a landslide."

"The thing is: he's not even social. Not even with us!" Naruto yelled. "I should of won that."

"Anyway, the rule is to never be mean to your peers for the rest of the school year. They swore- well not really- that they would be nice and helpful and all that good shit. Sasuke's been the only one doing his duties and-"

"He he. You said duty." Naruto giggled. Shikamaru slapped him.

"And actually being social this year. Ino's been nothing but a tramp this entire year. If I won that damn prize, I would have been twice as good as she was."

"She's the worst girl you can mess with." Shika warned me. "I suggest you stay out of her hair."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I rather her fight her than for her to stay out of her hair."

"Stop it, Naruto. You'll be fine with Ino. She can be nice." Sakura patted me on my back. Like that's gonna help.

"You're like her best friend, Sakura, and _you're_ saying that?" Naruto then slammed the table harder, spilling his drink.

"Well it's not my fault that I actually talk to her and she's _nice_ to me and hates all your sorry asses!"

"Hates all of our sorry asses? I feel sorry for all the people she "hangs out" with plus you! Not only are you "friends" with the both of us," he quoted. Why is he always getting mad over stupid things? "she practically masturbates every time she sees Neji!"

Sakura's face paled. _Masturbates_? Over _Neji_? I'm sorry but WTF? "Fine. You win you sickly _bitch_. You're always like this: always blaming people for _your_ troubles and _your _life. Well maybe people are sick of it! Have you thought of that? I guess not!" All the people in the place started staring at our table. She picked up her purse and walked past me. "Ino was right. You never care about anyone but yourself." then she turned around and left.

"Well…I guess we need to get going now.." I trailed off.

"Yeah." Naruto cooled down. I walked over to him and just randomly hugged him. I don't know why, but out of the two days I've been in this school, Naruto feels like a big brother to me. You know where you have that one friend, who's so over protective of you, knows everything about you, that if they were related to you or even lived next door to you, you can just walk over and tell them anything? Well, that was like me and Naruto. He hugged me back and suddenly started crying. "I am so selfish of myself."

"No you're not," Shika rubbed his back as we walked out the store and toward his house. "You're the best guy anyone would want to meet."

"But it's true what she said," he sobbed more on his jacket. "I never learn how to care or others…"

"Naruto listen," Neji finally spoke. "Forget what Sakura and Ino said about you. They've been jealous of you since the day they met you."

"Oh yeah?" He looked at Neji, non amused. "How fucking so?"

"You have a mom that'll let you do whatever you want. You have a life that's to the fullest. Always hyper, hardly ever sad, and incredibly social. You get more friends in a day then they ever will in a lifetime. We may joke around you and mess with your mind and make fun of you, but that's what friends do. They're with you until the end and they'll never let anyone get to you." For some reason, I seriously wanted to start crying when he said that. That had to be the most sweetest thing I've ever heard friends say to another.

"Thanks Neji." he sniffed. "That really helped a lot."

We reached his house and it was about to go on 11. We bid our goodbyes and left his house. I was thinking about what Neji was saying and it's totally true. You have to have a true friend to kid about like that. Friends you've been with for like a year or less, it usually just doesn't work out. But friends that are 2+ years, it's unstoppable. I turned the corner down the street and I slowed down and took out my phone. I flipped it open and was about to call Linda to see how's she doing before I heard something.

"Did you have fun today?" I turned around and was about to hit the person with my bag before I noticed it was just Neji scaring the living crap outta me.

"Yeah I did." I panted. "What are you doing here? I thought you lived the other way."

"Nah. I live near the Lipton Apartments."

"I live at the Lipton Apartments!" I was shocked. Not only was he living practically next door to me, well….that's just it!

"Cool. So what were you about to do?" he asked me as we walked down the road toward the intersection.

"I was about to call one of my friends to see if she's alright. She was in this car accident." I shrugged. I'll call her when I get in the house.

"Oh. That sucks. So uh…" he trailed. Why do I feel so…happy around him? It's different when I'm around Naruto, Shikamaru, hell even Candy. "How was it like in your old school?"

"Um…it was.." What could I say about my school without him knowing that it was a total hellhole between my house and the school. "alright. Nothing special."

"Weird. 'Cause it seems that it's way worse than here."

I frowned and looked at him. "How do you know?"

"I've seen your MySpace. You and that Candy girl keep on talking about it." He was on my MySpace? Oh my goodness I'm totally adding him now.

"Oh, well…OK?" We made it to the intersection and waited for the light to change. I learned a lot about him in those few minutes. He hates Pumpkin (but he'll eat Pumpkin Pie, a special way his grandma makes it), likes to play Scrimmage with Shikamaru (no shocker there) and he says the only reason why the girls love him is because of his hair and his personality. He can be somewhat of a socialite with the guys (I really don't blame the girls for the hair thing).

The light finally turned green and instead of me walking ahead of him, he grabbed my hand and rushed across the street. I swear I could of felt a blush appear on my face once it happened. He must of seen someone…

"Hold on," I stopped and stared at him while he stared back. "I just remembered something."

"What is it?" I was gonna ask him about the Subway incident when Naruto blurted out that Ino masturbates when she sees him, but I decided to decline it. I just met him. I don't like him….do I? Plus it's probably not even true. Is it?

He dropped me off in front of the building. I really had a fun time tonight. Even if it was just walking from Naruto's place to mine.

"Thanks for bringing me home." I smiled. I've never had a moment like this in my life. Including when I was going out with Robert.

"No problem. Thanks for talking to me."

I laughed. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Shikamaru's?"

"Yeah. I'll send you the address tonight online. It's not that far from here." Then he smirked. "Or I can just wait for you out here and I'll take you there."

My stomach did flips then. I couldn't feel my own heartbeat for a minute. "Um…sure I guess. Let's do both."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll talk to you once I get in."

"OK bye." I smiled and began to leave. But before then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over into a hug. My hands were on his chest and his arm was on the little of my back.

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" he whispered in my ear. I gulped hard. Please don't tell me behind all those cute features, the dude's a freaking rapist.

"Um…I'm sorry?" I looked up at him and his lips then came crashing down on mine. I may have been in a slightly tight grip, but I had enough room for my arms to travel their way to his neck, deepening the kiss. I don't know what I was doing, but it felt really good! I haven't felt this good since…well everything that's happened in my life.

He broke away from out kiss and I saw worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's OK. I'm not mad at you. It was sudden, but I'm not mad." God what am I saying?

"I'm really sorry, Tenten, it just happened." he mumbled. He's really worried about this.

"It's fine Neji. I'll talk to you later." I reached up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he smiled and watched me go in the building. Neji then walked away, not seeing a speck of him. I ran up to the elevator, saying hi to the nice lady at the desk, walked in and pressed the 20th floor button. I touched my lips, tasting Neji's fine lips still on mine. I must've been dreaming. Never would've thought that cold, stoic, Neji Hyuga would be locking lips with me, of all people. I'm surprised it wasn't Ino who-

I sighed. There goes that name again. I walked out the elevator and walked to our room, seeing a note that my sister wrote saying:

_With Dominic~!_

_I saved you some Sesame Chicken from the Chinese place we love to go to._

_I'll be back around Midnight to 3._

_Call me if ya need me!_

_~Takara_

I smiled and swiped the key through the thingy and walked in. I dropped my bag on the couch, grabbing my phone and a little piece of paper. I walked over to the bar-like table and opened up the box with my favorite food. I dashed into my room and grabbed my purple laptop. I logged onto MySpace and Facebook and see that I have unread messages and app invites. I searched for Neji's MySpace and added him once it popped up. I stared at his profile picture a little longer than I should. He looked so hot in it.

My phone started ringing and I searched for it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Neji.

"What's up?" I scratched my leg, not because it was itchy, but because I was remembering the sudden kiss.

"Bored. Just hungry." I smiled again. He has to be the only person I smile a lot with, besides Takara.

"I feel your pain. I'm eating Sesame Chicken."

"That sounds good." Then there was a pause and I heard screaming. "Hold on, Hinata wants to talk to you."

"Hey Tenten!" she yelled in my ear. You can't help but love her.

"Hey Hinata. What's up?"

"Waiting for the pizza to get here. We ordered like a hour ago!"

"Bummer. That happened to me once. They sent it to the wrong house. **(4)**" I ate another piece of chicken while she rambled on about how hungry she was.

"So when'd you get home? Just now?"

"Yeah. Are you going to Shika's tomorrow?"

"Mhmm! But be warned. Ino might come." I could feel her rolling her eyes.

"Why?" I really didn't want to see her now.

"I don't know. But hey, he has to charge his kick so I'll talk to you later! Bye!" then she hung up. Dammit! Now I have to face Ino again.

I sighed. I checked my notifications to see that Naruto commented me.

'_Haii u goin 2 Shikas 2morow?'_

'_Yea imma go you alright?' _I commented back.

'_ehh so-so nothing special' _he replied a few minutes later. Then MIA started singing again and I answered my phone.

"Yes Candy?"

"I'm bored. Entertain me." she replied.

"I can't I'm hella far away."

"So? What I _really_ mean is telling me about Mr. Cutie and Master Hottie on your top." I could feel her smirking. She's totally talking about Naruto and Neji. They're like my, what? Top 4th and 5th?

"What about them?"

"What's their names?"

"Naruto and Neji..?"

"They go to your school?"

"Obliviously."

"Alright. You got Male Rapunzel I got Foxy."

"Flirt!" I screamed and blushed.

"I can tell you already like him." she protested. "Just by the way he looks. You know we've always been turned on by guys with long hair."

"You must be talking 'bout you and _Linda_. _I _don't like guys with long hair." She's totally on my case.

"Uh huh. If you don't like long-haired guys, then what is he? Lindsey Lohan's Samantha?"

"Leave Samantha out of this. I'm just saying. He's a nice guy, but I think he's taken already."

"Oh rly?" There goes that sarcastic tone with the 'really' thing. "By who?"

"Probably this chic named Ino. She's this blonde girl who always looks at him like a powerful diamond."

"Yeah, _probably_! You don't know if it's true!" This is why she's my best friend. She always knows more about he guy I like than I do. She doesn't even know him! "Plus is she, like, popular like?"

"Look on his MySpace and look on his first page, in the third row." I heard clicking in the background and then I heard music by Trina.

She gasped. "Damn. You got some competition, girlfriend. But you're way prettier than her. She even looks bitchy."

"She said if I think I'm just singing my heart out because I'm the new girl and I'm in her "boyfriends" band, I have another thing coming."

"You _sang_?" screamed Candy. She knows I haven't sang in a while.

"Yeah, I haven't told you that. When you called last, I was at my band leader's house."

"That Naruto kid?"

"Yeah."

"Ohlala!" she squealed. "My baby's hit the jackpot!" I laughed. "Got to go. Dad's home. Peace!"

I hung up the phone and stared at my computer screen, showing Naruto's and mine long 10 minute conversation since Candy called. I rested my head on the counter and thought: What if Neji really was with Ino. His relationship status says 'Single', but Ino's says 'Taken', well to be specific, 'Married', but still taken. I closed my laptop and walked with it my food and my phone toward my room. It was 12:25. Thank God tomorrow was Saturday. I changed my clothes into my pajamas and turned on the TV to Boomerang, since I still watch old cartoons. The Perils of Penelope Pitstop was about to come on. I swear I can't stand her.

My phone stared vibrating and I saw that I received a message. I opened it and it was from Neji.

'_Meet me the beginning of the trail to the forest at 5. I want tot talk to you.'_

Hm. I wonder what he wants to talk about. I put back, _'What for? Something serious?'_

'_You'll see.' _he replied a few minutes later. I didn't reply, but I did fall asleep with a silly grin on my face.

He can't be with Ino.

Or is he? I really hope not.

I replayed the tape of the kiss in my head.

Yeah. He can't be with her.

* * *

Lmao. Yes I made Hinata rude in this chapter :]. After what Neji has been treating her like in the entire series, she deserves a little ego of her own.

(1)- OK. Please don't be harassed Ino fans by that quote. I love Ino, she's now one of my favorite characters (Tenten's still 1 and Hinata's still 2 :D). So please don't be mad because I called her a wicked witch.

(2)- Look it up on Youtube :]. I like that cover. I also used the original lyrics by Vanessa Carlton.

(3)- That's a far as I can get in that long, long, _long_, word. I always spell the ending wrong. If you can spell it, put it in a review and I'll write another story :]]! *holds up sign saying. 'Will learn how to spell that long word for reviews O.o?'

(4)- I really happened to me one time. My mom orderd two pizzas and they sent it to the wrong house. She asked me if I wanted a sandwich, but I said no and we got the pizza really late, like at 3. That was like 5 years ago.

The others I didn't label (randomized)

(5)-"_He got the bubble guts, who knows." _When Shika said Sasuke probably has 'the bubble guts', its this silly term we black folk *yes I'm African American* say when talking about diarrhea or something. :]

(6)- "_Psh. She's such a damn Paris Hilton's My New BFF and America's Next Top Model pushover._" When Hinata said that, of course I was referring to Mrs. Ino Yamanaka. I see her as the type to be on Paris Hilton's My New BFF or America's Nest Top Model.

(7)- _"she practically masturbates every time she sees Neji!" _I had to think of something. I think that just gave it away…or did it O.o?

(8)- Damn there's a lot of these :/. Anyway, _"Fucking whore looking bitch." _I decided to give Hinata some language xD

Okay now I'm done. And again, (holds up sign saying.) 'Will learn how to spell that long word for reviews O.o?'


	3. Party

**Voot voot, new chappie! Nothing much to say, review please!**

* * *

"You OK, Tenten?" Neji asked me. We were walking down the long road to Shikamaru's place, which was about another 10 minutes walk.

"I'm fine." I whispered. I hugged myself in my Cobra Starship sweater more. The weather man said it was gonna be warm as July warm. But then Mother Nature decided to hate us even more and made it December cold. It was a real bad idea to wear a miniskirt today. But thank goodness I wore fishnet and boots under it. My feet and legs weren't shivering that much. "Just a little cold." I pulled up my hood.

"Sorry. The weather man lied to us today." he shrugged. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Nah. I'll live." But after what happened at the trails, I don't think so. Let's have a flashback.

_Location: Lipton Trails_

_Time: 6:01 AM_

"_Glad you made it with me," he smiled. I've never seen him smile since I met him. "I thought you was gonna ditch after last night."_

"_Oh no," I shook my head nervously. "I was just grouchy this morning because I didn't get my coffee and that my sister still wasn't home." I saw her on the way down the elevator saying that she had a great time with Dominic and that they hit it off good. She said she'll bring him home to meet me eventually. _

"_Hn. Sister's got a boyfriend now, huh?" he wondered. _

"_Why are we here again?" Getting off subject is not apart of this meeting since I'm freezing my ass off right now. The thing is, we're both in our pajamas. I wore my robe, but he saw my zebra undies and my concert shirt. He wore a white plain shirt and blue boxers. Man do we look lazily tacky._

"_I wanted to talk to you."_

"_About..?"_

"_Last night."_

"_Oh." Then memories of the kiss repeating in my head. I could still taste his lips now…_

"_Look, I'm really sorry about that. I seriously didn't mean to. My instincts were-"_

"_It's OK for the billionth time," I smiled. "I know you didn't mean it and-"_

"_No, I did mean it," he interrupted._

_He meant it?_

_YES!_

"_But," he started again. The Buts are never good after a good sentence. "not the way you think."_

"_What do you mean?" I don't get it._

"_I didn't want to kiss you, but I did want to kiss you. I know it's confusing, but the way I see it, I just met you and it just felt weird but right."_

"_Oh, now I get it. You didn't want to kiss me right at that moment, but you did want to kiss me in the future?" I tried to calculate, but with my no-coffee-in-the-system-brain, I think I failed._

"_You're a little off, but you somewhat got it."_

"_OK. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Well what?"_

"_I wanted to know," he drifted off. His eyes landed on the ground. "Did you…you know…like the kiss?" _

_I stared at him which seemed like an eternity. We both stopped in the middle of the trail and he stared at me. I felt hot electricity flowing through our eyes. I just wanted to just up and kiss him again to answer him. "Um…I...uh…did."_

_He stared at me longer and a smile creeped up on his face. I blushed and we started walking again. "Well, I'm glad."_

"_Why?" I kinda figured he would be happy. He wasn't my first kiss though…if you count the only time your bully of a boyfriend kissed the literal top of your lip- and not on accident- totally missing. I don't count it._

"_Because after hearing how horrible that Robert kid was to you, I'd think you'd want an _actual _kiss." At the right moment, he winked at me. I blushed a million roses. He saw my face and laughed a gorgeous laugh. _

_OK I'll admit._

_I'm in love with him._

* * *

We reached Shikamaru's house at 9:12, seeing all our friend on the front lawn, sitting on lawn chairs on the bare grass. His house was like Naruto's but a little smaller width wise, but his house had another story. The house was painted green. Good color.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called to us laying down on the patch of grass. "What took you guys?"

"We had a little talk on the way and got caught up." Neji answered.

"What? Making out?" They all laughed and I side glanced. I also noticed that Sasuke was there, but was on what was probably Shika's Dad's car. He just smirked and then looked at us.

"Shut up, idiot." Neji walked over, me following, toward the gang. I sat down next to Hinata, who offered me a soda. "So what are we doing today?"

"Glad you asked, Neji my boy." Shika answered. "We, as in all of us, we, are going to wait for somebody then go out."

"Out where?" Hinata asked. "And who is this person?"

"Just wait." he pointed to her. Then all of a sudden, this platinum pink car came down the street and stopped at the front of the house (guess who it is?). Ino then stepped out, dressed in a light blue dress with a black sweater tied around her shoulders, like the original preps did back in the day . Her blue platforms started walking towards us, as Ino motioned another person to come out. Sakura stepped out, wearing an identical outfit as Ino was wearing, only the dress and the shoes was pink.

"Hello ladies and losers," Ino walked over to the car that Sasuke was sitting on. "Sasuke and Neji excluded. We are here!"

"Seriously?" Naruto yelled. Here we go again. "Why are _they_ here?"

"Look, let me explain." Shika calmed Naruto down. "Ino here knows where to go on a Saturday morning. She's going to this bar opening today in a few hours and texted me if I wanted to go. Of course I said yes, and I asked if I can bring my friends. She said fine, "as long as they don't interfere with my socializing. Keep them out of my sight once we get there. I don't want to hang out with losers."" he quoted then took a pause, remembering what else she said. "Sasuke and Neji excluded." he finished. We all stared at him like he had a million heads.

"No. Way." Neji sounded out.

"Oh c'mon, Neji!" Ino pleaded as she danced her way over to him. "You'll have a great time."

"Get out of my face." he pushed her away. She frowned.

"Fine! You don't have to go! But I wish you would…" she mumbled the last part. Maybe there is…

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's give it a try," Naruto joined in. "We're bored as living hell. This might be the highlight of our High School lives." Even I had more High School highlights in my first year on my old school. In that one year- semester to be exact.

Neji looked at all of us and sighed. "Fine, I'll go." Ino and Sakura hugged each other and cheered.

"What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the silent Uchiha.

"I really don't feel like going." he shrugged. Sakura pouted. Then Naruto shot his head up from the ground and had a smirk on his face,

"But remember Sasuke, you're ahead of Ino by the socialite points. A good 300 ahead to _nada_!" he spat at Ino. "You could own some major kudos if you go to this opening. Me and Hinata and everyone else will be your witnesses." Sasuke stared at him, processing the idea. Now I see why Sasuke's more ahead than Ino: because Ino only goes for the entertainment, not for the actual people.

"I'll go." he gave in. The girls squealed more.

"Alrighty! Now that everyone's going, we-in by 'we' I mean you guys," she pointed to all of us, Sasuke and Neji excluded. "are gonna have to change into something sexy. The boys can change here and we girls can change…whoever lives the closest to here."

"We could go to my house," Hinata suggested. "but my room's a mess. We could go to Tenten's though." She pointed her thumb toward my direction.

"Hmm." Ino thought for a minute. What the hell? I didn't even agree to this shit! "Where do you live?"

"The Lipton Apartments…?" I said in a question.

"You mean those fancy apartments and the houses?" she shrieked. Takara got upgraded to the house parts of the whole development, since she's been a 'valued home provider' since our parents kicked me out. They decided to give me a bigger room. So we spent the whole night- with the staff helping us- to move into the houses. The house is really nice, and it totally complements Takara's living style.

"Yeah. We just moved into one of the houses last night."

"Oh we are _so_ going to your place! Chop chop!" she ordered the girls into her car. I was totally uncomfortable sitting next to Ino in a not-so-much squished car. We made it to the building and drove to our house. We all stepped out and unlocked the door into the lobby. There was a chandelier hanging on top of the very high ceiling, spiral steps leading toward the bedrooms. We traveled upstairs and to my room. There was already a flat-screen TV in my room, but I still had my regular one in the closet. My room wasn't surprisingly messy.

"Nice room." Ino walked in and expected my room. "I see you like Trace Cyrus too. My sister adores him."

"Yeah. So where is this new bar?" I asked, feeling really nervous.

"It's downtown. I was thinking about going at night, but it'd be too packed in there for me. So I decided to go to the opening in the morning, since nobody's gonna be there, it's a little private session." she smiled at me then went into my closet. "OhMiGod!" she screamed and came running out with my black tube top with yellow plaid falling down the bottom of the breast area. "I. Love. This. Dress!"

"My sister got me that." I scratched the back of my head as I walked over to my bed.

"The one that works at Express?" I nodded. "I love her now. OK let's get dressed ladies!"

After 10 minutes of prepping and drying and flat-ironing of the hair, we were all done. Well some of us. The theme of the opening was 'Pink and White'. Ino wore a Victoria's Secret Pink top with a denim mini skirt and some white diamond heels and white shades. Hinata wore a long white top with a pink symbol of Superman and a jacket with blue jeans and white high heels. Sakura wore a white Hollister shirt with California written on the side with pink letters, denim shorts and long white boots. I wore a long strap black and white top with a pink attached skirt, and pink platforms with black beads around my neck.

"We look hot!" Sakura posed in front of my mirror in my room. Her hair in curls at the bottom.

"Hell yeah!" Ino pushed her out of the way and checked herself out. Her hair was up in a bump with one of those 'Bump It's'.

"Should we get going?" Hinata questioned as she finished doing my hair. It was the same as Ino's only a few strands were loose in the front and it was in a ponytail. Hers was just straight.

"Yeah you're right." Ino turned around and stared at me. "You look hot." she smiled at me.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Just don't try to steal all the attention, will ya?"

"Uh…alright?" Then I heard Takara's voice downstairs. I grabbed my white purse and the girls and I walked down the stairs.

"OhMiGod! You girls looks so beautiful!" she gasped. "I'm Takara Ama, Tenten's sister." She shook Ino's hand.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." she smiled.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." she spoke up.

"and I'm Hinata Hyuga." she blushed.

"You all look lovely. Don't let me stop you from having a good time. See you later, Tennie!" she called back as she walked up the stairs to her room.

We walked back toward Ino's car and drove off to the bar. "The boys should already be there," she told us. "all we need to do is act casual in a sexy way to attract everyone's attention." I think when she said 'we', she meant 'her'.

We entered the bar when the driver dropped us off and told us he'll be back around midnight. We automatically saw the boys and walked over, as Ino said, "casual in a sexy way."

"Hey girls," Shika stared at all of us. The guys were wearing white tuxes with pink handkerchiefs in the breast pocket. "you look great."

"Thanks Shika. You guys look good too." Sakura commented. But I could tells he wasn't paying attention to him. She was so buy staring at Mr. Uchiha over at the end of the bar.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can we go? There's nothing going on here, nobody's here, and the drinks aren't even out yet!"

"We just got here," Ino complained. "and no, you can't leave! This is a private party. Only the fabulous of the fab gets into these kind of things."

"I give a shit."

"Yes, you should."

"Well, I don't."

"If you lovebirds would like to stop talking trash, the thing's about to start." Shikamaru pushed them away from each other while pointing to the middle of the dance floor. There was a man, around his late-to-mid 30's, wear a white tux with a rose in the breast pocket, brushed back jet black hair and thin eyebrows. He basically looked like the father from Spy Kids.

"Thank you all for coming!" she slurred. "This is such a dream to me, to open my very own club out in New York! Please enjoy yourselves, free drinks, dance all you want, and have fun!" Everyone cheered and whistled. He left and the music then started blasting.

"Alright!" Ino screamed over the music. I'm gonna go socialize! Don't get in my way, losers." Then she left in the crowd.

"I still want to kill her." Naruto murmured.

"C'mon you three." Shika gathered me, Naruto and Neji toward the bar. "Let's have a drink." We all sat down and ordered our drinks.

"I swear, Shika, what was the point in coming here?" Naruto whined. Sasuke, who sat next to him, smirked and drank more of his drink.

"We needed something to do. Plus, this guy is accepting any ads from people, so.." He trailed. He's not think what I think he's thinking….is he?

"Are you saying… advertise us before we even have a band out? Let alone a name?" Sasuke gasped.

"Yes. But you're dong it in a different matter."

"How fucking so?" Naruto asked.

"You guys are going to make a web show. Youtube, Buzznet, MySpace, anywhere you can post videos so people can see. You guys want to be known right?" All four of us nodded slowly, processing the information. "Well then get a camera, or webcam, and start filming!"

Neji looked at his Shirley Templeand sighed. "It is a good idea."

"I don't see the good idea in any of that." Naruto shrugged.

"Don't you get it? If we start out as just a few episodes of mindless shit of what we're dong during the day, or if we have something important to say, then we tell everyone that we're making our first song, we'll get a lot of hits, plus subscribers and followers, and we'll make a hit."

Naruto stared at the many bottles of wine and vodka on the wall and smiled. "I like it! WE should come up with a name before any of that crap."

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke asked with amusement.

"Well…" he thought. "I have no idea whatsoever."

"How about we combine of what each of us like?" I suggested. It was the only way.

"OH! I GOT ONE!" Naruto jumped from his seat. "But you guy's will think it's retarded."

"Naruto." Neji said blankly. "It's _you're_ band, _you're_ equipment, _you're _house, I really don't think we would care what the name was."

"Alright, you guys funeral." he smirked. Is it really that stupid? "I was thinking 'Super Secret Ninja Hyper Space Ultra Force GO!'

We all stared at him like somebody just told a bad joke. Is he serious? But then again…I've heard of band names like Delta! Delta!, Drive Like Carson, Eatmewhileimhot, and Handshakes and Highfives. So why not that?

"I like it." Shika spoke first. "It fit's the meaning of all you guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke and Neji asked in unison. Looks like they both hated it.

"Well, Sasuke thinks he's super, Neji's hiding a secret that we all want to know about, Naruto think's he's a ninja, he's also hyper, and has a head full of empty space," Naruto stuck up the middle finger when he said that. "Sasuke thinks he's so ultra almighty, Tenten's forced to be in this band, and the GO part is to go out there and make millions."

"Makes enough sense to me." Naruto shrugged. "But I do not have a empty head!"

"That's what you say, you empty-headed, hyperactive ninja." Naruto then showed a goofy grin.

"We'll deal with it, I guess." Sasuke sighed. 'What about you, Neji."

"Yeah I guess I'll take it." He looked down at the table and closed his eyes.

Naruto cheered like a little boy on Christmas. "YAY! Thank you Thank you Thank you! You guys won't regret it! This'll be the greatest band ever!" We all smiled at Naruto's goofiness and sat down more relaxed and had our drinks.

The end of the party finally came. The guys- well Naruto and Shika- and Ino were wasted out of their minds. It was a long drive back home because of traffic.

"Like OMFG," Ino slurred. "like, I totally had a fucking good time tonight."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto screamed. "I wanna go to a strip club now."

"Um…" Sakura looked at her drunken friends. Shika was asleep in his seat so he was alright. "you guys need to calm down. You're getting really dangerous."

"Dangerous, schmagerous!" They yelled back. Can someone say, earplugs? How can Shika sleep over all this? "I'll be drunk if I wanna be drunk!"

"This is so bothersome," Sasuke sulked next to Hinata, who was about to fall asleep. "they need some help."

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Ino yelled at the limo (yes, he changed cars to fit all of us.) driver.

"Sorry Miss. We'll be stuck in here for a while." He called back.

"UGHH!" she moaned loudly. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. All I could see were lights, cars, people, looked more like Gossip Girl and The Beautiful Life: TBL than regular New York.

My phone started ringing and I fished it out of my bag, and saw it was my sister. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe. Look, I'll be home mega late, like 4."

"Well so am I. Why you?"

"Dom wanted me to go to the movies with him."

"At Midnight?"

"Yeah, heh. I guess he wants us to be alone so we can have a little, you know, make-out session."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you guys gonna 'see'"

"Probably Halloween II."

"Ha. I saw that. It wasn't even scarier than one." Trust me, if you've seen Halloween, with that kid named Michael Meyers, who kills random people just for entertainment, then two will be like a repeat, only he like 30 something and his sister is old enough to talk and learn to run away from her demon brother.

"I know. Hilarious right? Well he just picked me up. I'll call you when I get back. I saved you some Italian food, kay?"

"Yeah, thanks sis. Bye." I then hung up.

The car ride was silent from then on. Ino and Naruto finally shut the hell up and went to sleep, Shika woke up 10 minutes after that, Hinata fell asleep, then Sakura fell asleep. What's with people falling asleep?

We finally reached Shika's house and we all got, Sasuke and Shika carrying Ino and Naruto, and we all walked in his house.

"Make fun of my moms home décor skills, I do not care." he mumbled.

They dropped them on the conjoining couches and turned down the T.V. Ino started moaning and Naruto was just…snoring.

"Now what? The night was a complete disaster, we almost got thrown out due to the tell-a-tall-tale bar tender, and Ino's pulling a Britney with the pussy out and no underwear." Shika directed his eyes, as we did all. Actually, Ino was wearing a G-String, but it a) looked transparent and b) looked like nothing was there. She told us all this when we were getting dressed.

"Well we can always play a game," Hinata suggested. "I just don't know what kind."

"All I got is Twister and Scrimmage. But we can use one of my dad's left over beer bottles and play Spin The Bottle." Shika added.

"Or Truth or Dare," Sakura scratched her hair. "Or Seven Minutes In Heaven, all those kissing games."

"Wake up the Sleeping Uglies, we're playing a game."

"With two drunk people?" Neji questioned. My God I love that voice!

"Yes. It'll make the game more fun." Sakura motioned over and shook Ino slightly and shook Naruto what looked like violently (he woke up a minute later screaming, "MOMMY! HELP ME!")

"Okay ladies, we're playing Spin The Bottle, but there's a catch. We have eight people here. I want six to play. So I need two people to leave the game, a boy and girl, so we can start. Any volunteers?" Neji automatically like a bullet raised his hand. Shika smirked. "No shocker there," he then leaned over and whispered to him, "but good choice. You don't wanna kiss a girl who just flashed us the Britney. Anyone else?" he leaned back. Then out of nowhere, he took a glance at Neji then at me. He then smiled-not smirked, _smiled. _"How about you, Tenten?"

"Me? Um…" I hesitated. Me and Neji alone in the kitchen? There was a door that led to the kitchen, that can lock and all that fancy work. What makes you think that I'm gonna go in a secluded part of the house with the sexiest man in our school?

About 999,999,999 out of 1,000,000,000.

"Sure I guess." Shika, totally OOC, jumped up, grabbed out arms, and threw us in the kitchen. We hit the floor and I was about ready to cut his pineapple off and not his hair.

"Oh yeah, can you two cook?" We both stood up and shook our heads slowly. "Good, then can you make us some tacos? We're really in a taco mood. Thanks." After that, he shut the door. Neji and I just stared at it for a long time.

"He must be drunk too," Neji softly said.

"Yeah…well, let's work on those tacos." I tried to be cheerful and walk toward the cabinet when I guess he kept the ingredients, while Neji, thanks to my keen sense of sight and hearing, was staring at my ass. I blushed slightly when my skirt rode up a tiny bit.

We heard a scream in the living room, a drunken scream, where you just scream out of nowhere and start giggling like a damned school girl high on Heroine. We shrugged it off and continued on with out slaved work. Well…it's not technically slaved work if the guy who was just staring at your ass about 15 seconds ago, kissed you the day he met you, and saw your appropriate but inappropriate pajamas is now checking you out (that or the clock) out of the corner of his eye.

We finished the tacos in about less than 2 hours later and now we were all sitting in a circle, Ino and Naruto finally woken up and joined us. It was about 3:30, something like that, and it looked like all of us were sleeping over, since it's pitch black outside and Ino lives the farthest away.

"This was some night." Shika yawned, drinking his banana smoothie. "Never in my life have I've seen so much booze and grinding."

"I have." Ino spoken. "Once you've seen it about the 20th time, it get's kinda boring. But if they're hot guys in the room," she drifted her eyes over to Sasuke's body. "then everything's fine."

"This is boring. I'm going to sleep, again." Naruto sighed and walked down the hallway into the multiple guest rooms in the house. Must have a lot of family.

"Let's all do the same. Thanks for the tacos guys." Ino waved to me and Neji while she followed the rest into the dark hallway to the guest rooms. Neji and I gathered the dishes and cups, brought them into the kitchen and wash them. We were silent doing so, us doing our separate jobs.

"Um…" I attempted to start a conversation, which was a total epic fail. "So….how was your night?"

"It was alright, nothing special really." He shrugged. He is so not helping this moment.

We stood in silence once more until the grandfather lock in the living room struck 4 in the morning. Damn, if I said it was 3:30 before, dead wrong. We finished the dishes and since we were wide awake, sat in the living room watching re-runs of Seinfeld and Friends.

I yawned and rested my head on Neji's shoulder and out of nowhere, he put his jacket over my body and put his arm around me. It was starting to drizzle outside so that just made it twice as worse for a sleepy mode. But it was so soothing…and his jacket was so warm…and his shoulder is so comfy…I gave in and fell asleep. I could feel him turn his head and look at me. Then I felt his warm, pale lips touch my head as a symbol of goodnight.

* * *

"Tenten…Tenten…"

I heard my name being called and grunted. Now, you know when you open your eyes, and your Mom or Dad or whoever you live with opens your blinds and lets in "some sunlight and some fresh air?" Well that's some bullcrap and that's exactly what happened to me. I thought I died and saw the light to Heaven. But no…

It was my sister. No God. Sister.

Total disappointment.

"What." I said, my head under the pillow.

"You have a visitor, missy." She smiled and, literately, dragged me out the bed onto the cold kitchen floor. I jumped up and heard someone at the door. I walked over and saw- guess who?- Neji with everyone outside my door.

Now I got a question: Have you ever walked to your front door, in the heart of fall, but it feels like Jack Frost moved into your neighborhood, not reminding you what I'm wearing, and a whole bunch of boys, the girls in the back, are staring dead at you?

I felt like someone just told me that Oliver Sykes died, only to see that it was a total fake.

"Uh, hi?" I said, ignoring the fact that Naruto was staring at my legs.

"Listen," Ino pushed everyone out the way and looked straight at me. "I'm having a party in 2 weeks from Saturday, and only exclusive people are allowed. Sasuke and Neji included." I rolled my eyes. Typical bitch. "I invited them, and Neji told me if he was inviting me, I have to invite _everyone_ else. So I invited his friends, his cousin, and now you're the last one. You want to go or not?"

I couldn't believe it: Neji actually wanted me at a party I was not where near invited to! "Uhm…sure." I shrugged, didn't want to turn out too excited. That's a mega embarrassment in my book.

"Good. Now here are the rules:" RULES? DAUGHTER OF A BITCH! "Once we get there, like at the bar, I don't want you _anywhere _near me. Pretend I don't know you, and truthfully I don't and don't want to. Neji invited your ass. You're his plus one, I could give a crap less. Two, this is a _formal_ party, which means no, gothic and emo shit. You will get thrown out. Three, you are not apart of the V.I.P. section of the party." Can someone tell me why there's a V.I.P. section to a 15-year-old's party? Isn't that for only, actual important people? Older than your skanky ass? "Therefore, you cannot do whatever you want. Get it? Got it? Good. I'm leaving" She swayed her long hair into my face as she snapped to get Sakura`s attention to leave. "Oh, and by the way," she turned around to face me again. "this goes out to all the girls, so spread it around: no one, and I mean _no one _can look prettier than me. I'm the birthday girl, not you girls." Her death glare set on me, as she turned around to leave for the elevator again. The rest followed her like love sick puppies.

I rolled my eyes and started to close the door, until Neji put his arm through the open slot. I opened it again and stared at him.

"You're seriously thinking about going to that party?" He leaned on the door post, staring straight into my eyes. Damn he's sexy.

"Yeah, I'm used to this kind of stuff. Do I have to get the bird a present?" I asked, disgusted that it was her Sweet 16. I had mine before I moved. That was the last time I saw my parents nice to each other and have a good time with us. I didn't care if some girl looked nicer than me (but none of the girls did, besides Candy), I just wanted to have fun, and trust, I did.

"Yes, you do. I'll give you something to give her. She doesn't expect a gift from me." The look on my face asked 'Why?' "Don't worry about it. I'll catch you later on today, Ok?" He smiled.

"Ok. I'll see you then, bye." He left as I closed the door, my heart jumping with glee. "Damn that boy sure knows how to make a girl swoon."

"Was that that Neji kid?" Takara looked at me on the floor, hand to heart. I nodded. "He is one hot devil. You really found one this time Tennie!"

"Yeah, whatever." I walked toward my room. I felt Takara's smirk as I shut the door. I jumped on my bed and opened my laptop. 'Naruto Uzumaki wants to invite you to a chatting session' popped up on my screen. I clicked on it.

"Hey babe!" he smiled into the webcam.

"Hi. What's up?" I cracked my knuckles.

"Nothing much, Shika's making me a sammich."

I giggled. 'That's very manly of him."

"I heard that," he walked into the room, holding a plate which contained Naruto's sandwich. "and thank you for the compliment."

"Your welcome! You guys going to that bitch's party?"

"Yeah, we're not part of the V.I.P. either." Naruto shrugged, eating his sandwich.

"Sasuke and Neji are, shockingly," Shika, sitting down next to Naruto, said sarcastically.

"I don't care. But I don't like wearing dresses. If I do, I'll look like a walking pole with my pale ass."

"Then go to the beach. I heard it's going to be hotter than hot tomorrow." But tomorrow's school! "Neji's going."

"But, we have classes tomorrow. I can't miss that."

"Actually," Naruto said, sipping his orange juice. "we don't have school tomorrow. School board meeting."

"Oh."

"You going to the beach? I'll most likely go." Shika sighed.

"I might. I need a tan anyway." I touched my cheek.

"Come!" Naruto yelled. "There's a 85% chance Ino won't be there."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons."

"Wow. I'll see if I can go."

"Hurry!"

"Don't rush me!" I ran out my room and ran to Takara, reading this cooking book about making pastries. "Takara!"

"What?" She looked up fast, staring hard at me. "Oh, sorry, I've been reading this forever." She put the book down. "What do you want?"

"Can I do to the beach tomorrow? No school!" I cheered. For what reason, I have no idea.

She shrugged. "Sure. What time?"

"When school usually starts."

"Ok. You can go. Dom's coming over tonight."

"Cool, thanks!" I kissed her on the cheek and ran back to my room. "I can go!"

"BUTTSECK!" Naruto yelled. Shika rubbed his ear and looked at him.

"Good," then his phone rang. "hold on, Ino's calling." he rolled his eyes and moved away from the camera. Naruto smirked.

"He so has a crush on her."

"Ew." I looked at Naruto like he has a hot dog coming out of his noise.

"I know. He refuses to admit it."

"I would too!" I ran to my closet, looking for my bikini. It's been years since I've wore that damn thing. It reminds me too much of Rob.

"Oh! And your friend Candy added me on MySpace!" He smiled. "She's nice, how long have you known each other?"

"Oh my gosh," I found it and laid it out on my bed: It was gold and white with brand names on it. It was my favorite! I wonder if I can still fit it. "I've known her since I was 5. She is the greatest person you'll ever meet. I always thought she was prettier than me. Before I looked like this…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto searched for out pineapple headed friend.

"I used to be really tan, had brunette hair, popular, everything." I looked down. "I miss those days…"

"Well," Naruto came back, no Shika. "maybe you can rebuild your former look before the party!"

"I don't follow."

"You go to the beach tomorrow with us and gain your tan back. Go and dye your hair back to its original color. Wear all the clothes you used to wear. I know you still have them. Don't be afraid to be yourself around us, we're not as crazy as you think."

"But I am being myself around you guys. Everyone's gonna think I'm such a preppy poser if I do that again."

"Not at Longwood." he shook his head. "We accept you for what you are, not for what you want to be. I know you want to be yourself, your true self again, but it beings back bad memories. I understand that. But maybe just try it once, just once, believe me, you won't regret it." That's the reason why I love him: he treats me like a little sister.

"How'd you know…" Candy.

"Candy told me." Of course.

"Oh. I don't know, Naruto. I'll feel weird."

"You haven't been in school that long, Tennie. You can still try."

"But-"

"How about this: Do it for the party." I looked at him, gasping. "I know, I know. Show Ino that you're not her little puppy like Sakura is, and show up to that party sexier than any other girl in that damned party."

I shrugged. Maybe… "I guess."

"But, one more ting!" He said in his funny accent. "Show me picture of you back then."

I sighed, got up and went to my dresser, grabbing my old school photo and showed him. I was wearing a baby blue V-Neck top with my long brown hair, tan ass skin and my bright brown eyes. I looked at Naruto, he looked mesmerized.

"Oh la la!" He screamed, his eyes growing wider as he got closer to the screen. "DAMN! You looked good!"

"Thanks," I smiled, placing the picture back.

"Now you have to look like that for the party!"

"I don't know, Naruto. It's hard."

"Ok. I'm not gonna force you anymore. You do what you want to do. Just promise me," he held up his pinky and smirked at me. "you have to look better than Ino at her party."

"I promise." I laughed, holding up my pinky. "Thanks, Naruto."

"No problem, baby sis. Now where the Hell is Shikamaru?" He searched for our friend again. I laughed again.

* * *

Late that night, I started talking to Neji over webcam while picking out my outfit for tomorrow. "So you're going to the beach tomorrow?"

"Yes!" I cheered from my closet.

"Now you know what that means right?"

"That I get to go swimming?"

"Well, that, but you get to see me shirtless."

I started blushing. Thank goodness he didn't see me. "Whatever, man! Either way, you get to see me in a bikini!"

"Oh, baby." he smirked as I left my closet and stuck my tongue out at him.

"What's with you, you all flirty and shit?" I smirked.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I can't flirt with my friend?"

"Uh, no! You just answered your own question!"

"I don't care, I don't usually flirt unless the girl is drop dead gorgeous." I blushed again.

"A-are you wearing a tux to Ino's party?"

"Shockingly, yes." WIN! "But only for Shikamaru."

"Hm?"

"Shikamaru's birthday is the day before Ino's. They're having one party for the both of them, since they're such good friends." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, ok. So when was Shika gonna tell me his birthday was coming up?"

"Never. He doesn't like celebrating his birthday. He finds it troublesome." Sounds like something he would say.

"Ha. He finds everything troublesome. I'm gonna surprise him."

"Oh yeah, and how so?"

"Present wise, I want to give him something he really wants."

"Well," he said, knowing him, he's gonna say something stupid. "he really wants to get laid-"

"NEJI!"

He smiled and laughed. "No lie, he does. But do that, I'll kill you. Hm…I heard he wants this keyboard they have out on the market. It's like, 300 dollars, plus tax."

"JESUS!" I yelled. "I don't even have that much. Even if I did, it wouldn't be over a freaking $300 keyboard."

"Maybe we can all chip in on the gift. I have a hundred with me, I don't know about everyone else."

"Good idea! We can all make this big card for him and sign it for him. I can already see the look on his face." I gleamed.

Neji just stared at me. "What are you wearing to the dance?"

"I…have…no idea." I yawned. "Naruto told me earlier to look like I did before I moved to New York." Neji nodded.

"That'd be nice. What did you look like before you came here?" I got up and showed him the picture I showed Naruto. "Wow, you looked hot." I smirked and put it back. "I agree 100%."

"Why? I don't wanna get kicked out of some prissy bitches Sweet 16!"

"May I remind you that you are older than her, and you don't have to listen to her?" He had a point. I was older than her, hell more mature than her, and she's gonna tell me what to wear?

"But it's her party, I'm not gonna ruin it."

"Fuck that! If you want to wear what you want to wear, wear it! Don't let some girl who doesn't even know you tell you what to wear. She's making me be in the 'V.I.P.' section with Sasuke because she wants us to fuck her so badly. Don't do what I did, follow your heart and don't let some girl tell you otherwise." I just looked at him. He stared back. He was right: I was older, and I have my rights. I can do other things she can't. If I want to look better than her, then Bob Saget, I'm gonna look better than her! If I want to wear my emo shit, then dammit, I'm gonna wear my emo shit! She can't tell em what to do! I've made my decision.

"Alright," I nodded. "I'll do it. Even though I'll feel weird about it."

"You won't feel weird." He shook his head and smiled at me. "You'll look beautiful." I smiled back at him.

"I still need a dress." I started looking for my pajamas, for I was getting tired and needed to be well rested to go to the shirtless wonder named Neji-I mean, the beach. Yeah. The beach.

"Go with Hinata, she needs one. How about after the beach?"

"Or, since I know we're gonna be there long enough to make a mosh pit," He smirked and nodded. "we'll go after school the next day."

"Alright. I'm gonna go now, gotta get ready for tomorrow. Sweet dreams." He then winked at me. My heart was doing flips.

"Goodnight." I smiled. Turning off my laptop, I placed it on my desk and changed my clothes to my pajamas. Yes! I get to go to the beach tomorrow! I went to sleep with a smile plastered on my face,

Boy, oh, boy. Neji looks good shirtless in my dreams.

* * *

**Haha, I'm good. Hope you enjoyed it! Promise, the next one will be out before September 7th (when I gotta go back to school -_-)**

**Oh yah, about the band name, I don't own that, I found it on some icon that I liked. Just pretend the words are together like Eatmewhileimhot, aha.**


	4. I'm sorry

New chapter, hurray!

Apparently, Sorority Hoes is everyone's favorite story, so I'll update that one, tomorrow, as soon as I get up (which is like, 8. I know. It's not ven school time and I'm waking up at the crack of ass -_-)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning Dom!"

"Good morning Ten." He hugged me when I walked out of my room the next day. Dom's such a nice guy, he's cute too.

"Where's my sister?"

"Still sleeping." I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"You want anything to eat?" I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the pancake mix.

"No thanks, I gotta get going soon. But I'll help you make breakfast." he grinned. After 10 minutes of him helping me, he left for work and told me to tell my lazy ass sister to meet him in front of the mall once she gets up. I finished my yummy blueberry pancakes when the doorbell rang. I grunted, got up, made sure I had on pajama bottoms (not like last time where everyone say my undies) and looked through the peephole. I cheered inside. Neji's here! I opened the door and hugged him.

"Well, hi there." He laughed, hugging me back. We let go of each other and I walked him to my shiny kitchen. "Oh, pancakes." I nodded.

"You want some?" I offered him a plate as he sat down next to me.

"So you're coming with me to the beach, right?" He smiled. I nodded. "Good. Because Shika said that Ino might be coming." Damn it! Now that just ruined my day. "Might, I don't want her to come either." he then noticed my hair. "Your hair is getting lighter."

I grunted. My hair dye was running out, I was to lazy to buy new hair dye, so I'm just gonna wash it out and let my brown hair emerge! "Yeah, sadly."

"You look nice with brunette hair." he smiled at me. I giggled back. Then, the sleepy giant, a.k.a., my sister, rose up from her cave, (the guest room downstairs) and stood in the middle of the hallway, eyes closed.

"Good morning, good ol' sister of mine!" I talked how she would do me early in the morning.

"Hm," She walked across from us, not even noticing Neji sitting right next to me. We chuckled. "Where's Dom?"

"At work. He said for you to meet him outside the mall once you get ready."

"Oh. Okay." She then began to walk up the staircase, then froze. We leaned forward to stare at her. She stood there for a good, minute, 2,3, then snapped. "WORK? BOB SAGET I TOTALLY FORGOT!" She ten ran upstairs to take a shower. We sat in the kitchen and laughed.

"I wanna see your room," he told me, a few minutes after we finished breakfast and the laughing fest. I shook my head fast.

"My room is a mess." He shrugged. "I'm serious, you don't wanna go in there." he got up, made his way upstairs, my stupid self following him, blocking my door. "No! Never!" he then placed his arm next to my head and leaned his face closer to mine.

"I want. To see. Your room." he breathed into my airways.

"Why."

"Because, I'm a curious person." Then he traveled his lips to my neck and started placing butterfly kissing along it. Inside, I was flipping out. My mind was currently under construction after what happened. I moved out the way as he smirked, walking into my room.

"You lied," he looked at me, seeing my semi-messy room. "your room is so not messy."

"Too bad." I walked in front of him and laid on my bed. He sat next to me. "Now what? What was the purpose of you coming over? Telling me Ino was coming? You could of said that over the phone."

"Not really. That wasn't the full reason why I came here." He looked at me.

"Then what is it?" I looked back at him.

"I have to tell you something, important." He held my hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Well?"

"Uhm…I…have-" Then my phone rang. I let go of him and answered it.

"Hello?…Hey Hinata, what's up?…Yeah, Neji's here…No, we're fine…Ok, I'll see you soon, bye!" I hung up and started at a sad Neji. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He turned away. I'm not taking that.

"No, tell me!" I hugged him from the back. He sat still and I only hugged him tighter. "Please?"

"I wish I could Tenten, but-" He turned around and saw my face: Sad, worried, depressed. "Don't give me that look."

"Please tell me?" I hugged him again, only a sigh coming from him. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I'll tell you at the mosh pit, alright?" He looked down at me, smiling. I sat up and yawned. "It's nothing important, though."

"You just said it was! You're lying to me!" I whined, hitting him slightly. He just smiled again.

Ok, it is important, but it's so important, that I have to tell you later, ok?" I nodded. "I have to go now. I'll pick you up in an hour for the beach." I walked him to the door, and hugged him one more time. I looked up and we started at each other for a long time.

The next thing I knew, we were kissing each other. Like before. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I was in heaven. His lips are just addicting. He pulled away and smiled at me. He kissed me on the cheek and left. I stood at the door staring at his back like a lovesick puppy. I smiled and closed the door, skipping to my room.

* * *

"Tennie!" My sister called, barging into my room.

"What?" I looked at her. I was just about to take a little nap!

"I'm leaving now, call me when you get to the beach. Do you need a ride back?" Shit, I forgot to ask Neji if he's gonna take me back.

"I'll call you and see," She walked over, kissed me on the forehead and left. I was finally alone. I sighed and went to sleep.

This is gonna be one long day.

"Tenten!" Naruto ran over to me and Neji as we walked on the boardwalk to the beach.

"Hey." I smiled and hugged him. I looked around and saw Hinata, Kiba and everyone else playing volleyball in their own little section. "No tramp?"

"Not yet. She's coming though." He rolled his eyes and brought us to the court. I grunted and followed them to where everyone was having fun near the water. I saw Hinata and sat down next to her under the umbrella.

"Hi!" She hugged me, smiling. "I thought I was going to die if you didn't show up."

"Nah," I shook my head, laying down next to her. "I'm not like Ino."

"You only came to see my cousin shirtless didn't you?"

"No! I came because I needed a tan for the party!" I shot up, looking down at her. She just smirked.

"Mhmm, ok, sure. Whatever you say."

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"Yeah," She sighed, throw me orange soda. "I know."

We laughed and chilled out while the guys (Sasuke was even there. Shocker, right?) played their games and all under the almost 100 degree sun.

"Oh God," Naruto walked over to us and sighed a few minutes later. We looked at him weirdly. "She's here." I groaned. Great, just when things get good.

Then there goes walking in Ino, with Sakura on her side, walking slow enough for the guys to stare at her closely. She wore a two piece peace bikini with rainbows in the peace signs. Her hair was down in two braids. Sakura wore a better two-piece than hers, since Sakura has a toner body than Ino's, she just hides it under her clothes, a pink metallic set, her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Hello boys," She smirked at Sasuke and Neji, them completely ignoring her. "can I play?"

"No," Naruto spat at her. "you can't."

"I wasn't ask you, you fish." She rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the boys. I could see Sasuke and Neji talking with their eyes as Ino walked over to Neji and touched his abs. I was flipping out! Here did she come from to just walk up to him and basically rape him in public like that! And how come Neji isn't doing anything about it? OH my gosh, once I get my hands on her, I'll-

"Ino," Neji shrugged Ino off him "don't touch me."

"Why not?" She walked back to him and was whispering in his ear. I could tell he wanted to imprint her face into the volleyball. But, sadly, he didn't. "Come hang out with me! Stay away from these losers, they're contagious."

"Contagious?" Kiba yelled. "You're the one that's contagious you freak!"

"Shut up you dog licker!" She spat back. She looked back and saw Hinata and I and smirked. "Well, hello posers." She walked over to us and stared down.

"What Cruella?" Hinata sighed, taking off her sunglasses. "You're blocking the sun you giant, go somewhere."

"How about you go somewhere you tramp?" She yelled, cursing her out. "Just go crawl back into your little emo hole and die."

"Likewise, Angelina."

"What do you want Ino," I asked, already annoyed that she just strutted in here like she owns a _public_ beach.

"Well, look at you, thinking you look cute right now." She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Please. I came here because I can come here. I've lived here longer than you so shut up, newbie." She flicked my nose and walked away, moving over to the boys playing football with some surfer boys, I kicked sand and grunted, yet again.

"I freaking hate her!"

"We all do." Hinata sighed, fixing her glasses. "I consider her a waste a breathe."

"She is. I still can't believe she gave me rules for that damn party!"

"I'm not going." She sat up and stretched.

"Why not?"

"I have better things to do than that shit. Plus, I have a test to study for."

"I said the same, but I'm going! And what test?"

"Piano test, home schooled for that."

"Oh. Well then I'm not going if you're not going!"

"Tenten," she sighed.

"No! I'm not staying in that party if my best girl friend isn't there!" I saw her smile under her hat. "That's that!"

"Don't do that. Go and have fun. I highly doubt I'm wanted there anyway."

"And why wouldn't you be?" I sat in front of her and looked into her eyes: nothing but sadness.

"Ino and I used to be good friends. After this fight me and her, um, brother had, she refused to talk to me again. Ever since then, she's made fun of me for no reason."

"Why were you two fighting?"

"We were going out for a while back then. He then got aggressive with his, well, attitude. He got more mean and started yelling more at people. I confronted him about it one night and he," she gulped, I could sense she was about to cry. "he pushed me on his bed and tried to rape me." She sniffed. "I pushed him off, but he just got angrier. If Ino didn't walk in at that time, I could have been dead." I gasped, she nodded.

For the next few minutes, I just sat there and hugged her. She didn't move, just sat there. I loved her like a sister, but not knowing a piece of information like that, it's sad. "You're going to that party." I said, pulling her back.

"I don't want tom Ten." She shook her head. "It's just gonna start more problems."

"That was in the past, Hina!" I shook her slightly. "Move on with your life!"

"I don't think I can, it's brought me down when it came to relationships. I haven't had a date since. He ruined my reputation."

"Who wouldn't date you? You're the sweetest girl I've met this whole year! You're cute, funny, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, way more pretty then the skank over there," I pointed to Ino, serving the ball to Sakura over the net. "so step ya game up and get out there!"

She just started at me. "I'll try."

"No, you will. Shun her at her own party, bring someone, that will make her jealous of the way you look. Bring a guy who'll carry you in his arms, knock Ino out of her seat and place the crown on your head. You don't deserve the shit she has been putting you through."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing that?"

"How does everyone know about that?"

"Let's not talk about that now. I still have to go dress shopping."

"Let's go tomorrow. I feel that we're gonna be here for a while." I laid down, looking at everyone, including Ino and Sakura, play beach football with the surfers next to us. "Plus, I need a date."

"You actually want a date?" She put her glasses back on and drank her lemonade.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking. Go with Neji."

"No thanks," I threw my hands up in defense. "I think that's Ino's property for the night."

"No," she shook her head slowly. I looked at he in confusion. "I though Sasuke was her date for the night."

"What the whore?" I sat up on my elbows. "Why does she have two dates? For all I care, it should be Shikamaru."

"She's not sharing the day with him, she said. It's all about her."

"Yeah, she's nice." I noted in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey girls," Naruto and Neji talked toward us, sweat beaming off of their shirtless bodies. "you wanna round with us?"

"No, thanks." Hinata, even though she was wear glasses, stared at Naruto's six-pack. "We're fine here."

He sat down in front of her, basically helping her view. "What were you girls talking about?"

"Nothing, really," I saw Neji sit next to me, smiling. "just the party."

"Are you going?" He looked at us.

"I possibly am, Hinata's thinking about not going."

"Why?" he pouted at her. She blushed.

"I don't feel comfortable around her family. Plus, she doesn't even like me. Why would she invite me?"

"For one, she doesn't like any one us," Naruto shot a look at Neji. "except Neji and Sasuke. Two, I honestly think she invited you because she invited Neji."

"In by invited you mean volunteered me without my consent, then yes. She invited me." He shook his head. I giggled.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna waste my time at a party where no one wants me there and that her family doesn't even like me."

"Correction: She doesn't like your _family._" Naruto then placed his hand over hers.

"Did she tell you about how she dated her brother?" Neji whispered in my ear. My stomach made flips. I nodded.

"Then how come they have no problem inviting my cousin, but hesitate when they invite me to something."

"Because her brother is gay and wants to fucking rape me, her mom wishes to have sex with me, her sister can't stand me, but want me in her closet, and Ino is obsessed with me." Neji sighed, Naruto snickering.

"What about her father?" I just had to ask.

"Can't stand me. Wishes I was dead."

"Is her brother really gay?' Naruto played with the sand in front of him, making a star imprint.

"No, but he acts the part."

"How do you act gay?" Hinata questioned.

"I was in the mall with Hanabi, and we saw with a group of guys, may I remind you to what they were wearing?"

"I don't know what they were wearing, but I surely didn't want to know. I have no problem with gays, my uncle and brother-in-law are gay. We sat there for the rest of the afternoon, laughing and joking around about stuff. Then nightfall came. As I expected, we made a mosh pit with everyone (From my left: Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, the two surfer dudes, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Neji) and had way too much Monster to handle.

"You guys are coming to my party, right?" Ino, who was linked to Neji's arm, asked the two boys drunkenly.

"Sure," the first guy, Haku, who had really long hair for a guy. But then again, him and Neji have a lot in common. "when is it, again?"

"In two weeks," she smiled.

"We'll be there," the other guy Suigestu, smiled his very sharp teeth. Reminds me of Kiba "Is it like, you know, formal?"

"Yes, so look sharp in suits!"

"Is your brother gonna be there?" Haku smirked.

"Hell yeah! He throws the greatest parties." Hinata clutched my hand.

"Cool," he ended the conversation, the roaring fire filling the silence.

Naruto quietly walked to the cooler and gave me, Neji, Hinata and his self a bottle of water, since we're actually sane enough to not drink that at 11 at night.

"Hey Shikamaru," he called out, waking him up. "can I talk to you for a minutes. You three included." He pointed to Neji, Sasuke and I. We got up, Neji yanking his arm out of Ino's grasp and walked far away from the group.

"I am not hanging out at a jackass party, with her jackass brother, and jackass stoners," He walked ahead of us. He then stopped, which make us stop, counting us, walked back, grabbed Hinata, and walked back to us. "At a jackass party."

"I highly doubt their stoners, Naruto," Shika shrugged, walking slowly behind us.

"Trust, I've seen stoners down in Florida," I looked back at him. "they're crazy stoners."

"I think their high now." Naruto pointed back at the group, walking backward with Hinata at hand. "I don't like them. They look like those fucking 'hardcore' asses, but in love with Blood on the Dance Floor.'

"Suigestu seems pretty cool. I heard he plays guitar." Sasuke walked next to Neji and I. "But his friend, is something else."

"Ino's a freaking bastard for inviting them to her party. But, it's her event." Naruto sighed.

"Why are you getting so heated about this?" I asked, worried about my baby brother.

"I've hung out with them before. They are bad influences. I swear, before I've even met you guys, I used to get high every weekend." We all looked at him shockingly. Naruto…a coke addict? "I couldn't stop for months. When my mom found out, she wore my ass out. She told my father and he yelled at me all night. I was so tempted to hit him. But I knew that if I did, I would regret it for the rest of my life."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shika walked up to him when we reached the other side of the beach.

"I thought you guys would, like, yell at me like my father did. I was seriously out of control. I was so wild, I was so close to grabbing a knife and start, literally, cutting myself up into pieces." Hinata gasped, I just stared at him, a little worried, yet scared. He then sat down on a rock and put his face in the palm of his hands. "I was so scared, I didn't want anyone to see me at all. I would stay home for days, my mom trying to help me, hug me, kiss me, all that motherly stuff. My father tried to take me out once in a while, to a therapist. I was stuck to my bed, in my room, refusing to go anywhere. I hated myself back then."

"Dude, that was the past," Sasuke knelt down in front of him, shaking him slightly. "forget about it. I understand if those guys ruined your life. You're going to meet people that make your life go crazy. You will meet people that will impact the way you look at life. It's just how it goes."

"Don't be afraid to tell us anything," Neji patted his back, as we heard Naruto start crying. "we're your friend, no one will understand you better than we will. We all have problems in life with the people we love, hate, or used to be in love with. That's just the way it goes. You have to realize that in this day and age, people will try to manipulate you and try and change you into something you aren't. You wasn't ready to start smoking, that's ok. I wasn't ready to drink and I started anyway because I wanted to impress this girl I liked who loves to drink. It's not the best thing I have done, since the girl completely ignores me, but I told the people who I love near and dear to me and they accepted me for who I was. You don't have to wear the newest and coolest clothes out there, you can just be yourself around everyone will like you."

"But you don't understand!" he yelled at us, tears down his face. "I was being myself around them. I did everything you just told me, and they still didn't accept me. They wanted to kill me, guys. They wanted to _kill me!_"

"Then you don't need people like that in your life." Hinata grabbed his face and started into his bright blue eyes. I could tell she must have been thinking, _'He has the bluest eyes I have ever seen,' _"You need to realize that everyone is not the same. We are all unique in our special ways, whether good or bad. They chose to ruin their lives, getting high and shooting up, don't hang around them, your personality will only get worse. Stay away from jerks like that. You are better than that. Be the guy who makes millions for inventing something or discovering something, and see those type of people pumping your gas. Be something good, don't be a stoner like them."

"Thanks guys," he sniffed, getting up from the rock. Out of everything I've gotten from that conversation, we really need to take our own advice. "Let's head back." We all nodded and walked back slowly back slowly to the site. I felt a slight tug the opposite direction to see Neji wanting to talk to me.

"What is it?" I looked at him. He looked tense.

"I…Uhm…wanted to tell you something."

"If it's what you was supposed to tell me early, then yes, I want to hear it."

He gulped, started scratching his head. "Alright, well, I…"

"You…?" I was getting really impatient.

"I…you want to come have dinner at my place one night?" He blurted out. I was shocked. Not the answer I was looking for, but shocked.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Uhm…yeah! I was scared that you'd say no to the offer…" I knew he was lying to me. There's something up. But, I went along with it.

"Um…sure. When?"

"This Friday. I'll pick you up after school." He smiled at me. There was something in his eyes I really couldn't see…was it…sadness?

"Sure! I'd love to."

"Great, let's get back." he grabbed my hand and we walked back to the site.

* * *

After the beach, it was 3 in the morning. Don't these bitches know this bitch got school in the morning? I walked in, attempting to be quiet and made my way up to my room. I sighed, changing into my pajamas and got onto my laptop before I went to sleep. I got on Facebook and I saw a message from Ino. How she managed to message me, I have no idea. I read it to myself quietly:

'_Look, bitch. I don't know what you and Neji are doing with each other, but either way, I don't like it. Stay away from him. He doesn't love you. He thinks you're trash: He told me his self. Don't ever talk to him ever again. He's mine. I'm with him. I'm his girlfriend, you skank. Don't be one of those whores who steal other girls boyfriends. Stay away from him. I love him, and he loves me back. If I see you with him again, I will beat your ass.'_

If that wasn't awkward enough, Neji messaged me titled, 'I'm sorry,'

I looked at my screen weirdly. I read his message:

'_Tenten, I'm terribly sorry. I've been hiding a secret from you. I didn't want to tell you like this. I was supposed to tell you at the beach, but I got shook up and blurted out something else._

_I'm with Ino._

_But the thing is, I'm not in love with her.'_

I stared at the computer with no emotion. I read the rest before I got too heated with him.

'_She thinks I don't know she's cheating on me with Sasuke.'_

Whoa, whoa. Ino with Sasuke?

'_She was the girl I was crazy about when I started drinking. We started going out a week after that, and then she found Sasuke. She thinks I'm an idiot for not seeing it. I can tell he loves her, same with her. I just can't find the courage to break up with her. She's a good girl, at times. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I wanted to tell you, trust me. I just couldn't tell you because I thought you would be mad at me, which I'm sure you are with me right now. Whatever Ino tells you, that I'm in love with her, that's a dead lie. If she said she loves me, she's lying. She's using me to get to Hinata. I'm not in love with her. I refuse to love a woman who is only using me.'_

I read that last paragraph a few times. I could tell he was very sorry, but he knew I was mad at him. But I couldn't be that mad at him. He's a sensitive guy, I could see how he couldn't break up with Ino: she's a demanding bitch. She would blackmail him in a heartbeat. I sighed and finished his message.

'_Please forgive me. I understand if you don't. I just needed to get that off my chest before I exploded. But listen, I know I've said I'm not in love with her, I'm not. I'm in love with someone else.'_

My heart slowed down a bit. I could tell he wasn't in love with me.

'_She's a courageous, beautiful, funny, generous, gorgeous, great, loving girl to hang out with. I think about her everyday. I wish to marry that girl one day. I want her to be mine and only mine.'_

I was on the verge of crying. I clutched my sheets tighter as my vision got blurry from my held back tears.

'_I'm in love with you, Tenten.'_

That was the last of the message. I was so tempted to message him back, but I was just too happy to even think. I was so ready to jump and cheer, but Takara was sleeping in the other room. I grabbed my pillow and squealed into it. I had a smile glued onto my face when I messaged him back.

'_You're right. I am mad at you. But not seriously mad at you. I could tell that someone was up with you. I knew you was lying to me when you asked me to dinner. I got a message from Ino before you messaged me, saying how I can't be near you or she'll beat my ass. YEAH RIGHT! But I never knew you two were going out. That's a shocker. But, she's cheating on you with one of your best friend? What kind of shit is that! Don't worry, I'll yell at her when tomorrow-well today- rolls around._

_And I love you too, Neji. I always have. I was just too chicken to say anything.'_

I sent the message and waited. I grabbed my iPod and found my favorite song: Find Your Love by Drake. I put that on and the beat started. I just started smiling for no reason. I got a new message and checked it.

'_Thank goodness for that. You still want to go out for dinner? I'd appreciate it. Don't listen to Ino, she doesn't know what she's talking about. She can't even fight, aha. And yes, her and Sasuke. He wasn't really my friend, but we were close. He thinks I don't know either. You don't have to do that, it's unnecessary._

_You should have told me. There was a high chance I felt the same way.'_

My iPod was on shuffle and turned to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. I started at the object and sang along with it.

'_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops,_

_When you look at me._

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby, I believe._

_This is real._

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back.'_

I smiled and started talking to him over Facebook IM. Every time he would say something sweet about me, I would blush. I've never felt this way about someone. This is truly real. It was 4:30 and I needed sleep. I bid him goodnight, but he sent me something after that.

'_Will you be my date for the party?'_

"Of course" I replied without hesitation.

'_Great. I'll talk to you tomorrow,'_

"Ok, goodnight."

'_Goodnight, sweetheart.'_

I logged out and snapped my laptop shut, tucking myself into bed, staring at my ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I was ecstatic! I was giggling my brain to sleep. At least two things came true in the past few hours:

1) Neji truly does love me.

2) He does look good shirtless. Like, Trey Songz good.

Yeah, it's that good.

* * *

I tried to make it funny. Didn't work *shot*

Ok well here's a few thing about this chapter:

1) I'm in love with Trey Songz. Enough said.

2) I wanted to tell you guys later on about the Neji/Sasuke/Ino thing in a later chapter, but I was running out of middle ideas before my really good idea, so. Yeah.

3) What I meant about the 'hardcore asses, but still listen to Blood on the Dance Floor: I am currently not a fan of BOTDF, because of freaking Dahvie Vanity. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up on how he freaking rapes little girls. That's not a lie. I like everyone else, except him.

4) Listen to Find Your Love by Drake and Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Best. Songs. Ever. No lie, around the time where Naruto and Neji walked over to the girls, to when I mentioned Teenage Dream, I was listening to that about 10 times. I'm in love with that song. Teenage Dream is addictive. I know all the words, aha.


	5. We have a situation

My phone rang once I stepped out the shower. I walked to it and saw that Naruto called.

"What's up?"

"Can you meet me at Starbucks? We have a situation."

"Sure, but which one? I live near two."

"The one that's on Lexmark Street."

"Sure, just give me about 20 minutes. I just got out the shower."

"Needed to know that. Now I can think about you naked in the shower while I wait. See you then."

"Fuck you." I heard him laugh as I hung up. I dried off and put on my new Bring Me The Horizon shirt, black skinnies and black Vans. I looked in the mirror. My hair was half dark brown and half black. I really need to ask Takara to get me more hair dye. I should do blue hair.

I didn't even bother to get breakfast, I already know Takara went into work early to see Dom. I just grabbed my wallet and zoomed out the house. I didn't get far because I saw Neji's car in front of my house. I smiled and walked over to his window.

"Morning." He smiled once I reached his window.

"Hey sexy." I smirked. "You heading to Starbucks?"

"Yeah, you got the call I see. Apparently it's for the band members only. But you know who is always at Starbucks at this time of morning." Ino. Of course. "Just get in, we'll ignore her once we get inside."

I walked around and entered the passenger side of the car. I put on my seatbelt, looked toward his direction, and out of nowhere, his lips came crashing onto mine. I didn't mind it at all, actually. It's nice to have a hot guy kiss you every morning. I could get used to this. I kissed back, pushed him away, and smiled.

"I needed my daily dose. What else can I say?"

"Just drive, Casanova." He smirked and drove off to Lexmark Street.

Once we got to the little café, Naruto, Sasuke and Shika were already there with their drinks. Now, let me remind you guys something: I didn't get home until 3:00 a.m. I didn't get off the laptop with Neji until 4:30. I usually wake up at 5:00, leaving me with 30 minutes of sleep. Well, what had happened was, I overslept, as did everyone else at that event. I don't know how much they overslept, but I didn't wake up until 6:18, around the time my bus comes. I don't have a car yet. Wah. Anyway, school doesn't start until 7:10. It's going on 7:08. The school is 10 minutes away. Yeah, we know we're screwed.

"Good morning, lovebirds." Naruto smirked at us, sitting at the empty side of the booth. "How'd you two sleep last night?"

"Perfectly." I smiled. "What's the situation?"

"Right." Shikamaru spoke, spreading out a blueprint of all the stores we contacted to promote us. "We tracked down all the stores that do free promotion. One of those stores was Hot Topic. Everyone knows that Hot Topic loves showing off new bands in the making. The situation is that Abercrombie & Fitch does not want a big crowd in front of their store if they aren't going to buy anything. So, then it was Zumiez, which is near the security station. So that's an automatic no. Another popular one was Spencer's. The problem with this is that Macy's is right next to it, so yeah, the same with HT and A&F."

"What are we doing, performing?"

"They're expecting us to."

"WHAT?" The four of us screamed. No one but a few adults were in the store, so we quickly apologized.

"We don't even have one EP song out, what are we gonna do?" Sasuke asked.

"More importantly, when are we expected to do this?"

"The date is set between October 29th and November 1st." So most likely they'll choose Halloween."

"I'm not performing on Halloween. I'm getting candy. Fuck that idea." Naruto drank more of his coffee.

"That's why we need an idea. We need a song."

"How about this weekend we start recording, we come up with some idea during class, meet up at someone's house, combine and share what we have for the next five days, and on Saturday, we can put it all together." Sasuke shared. I liked his idea.

"But not everyone is singing in the group. As far as I'm concerned, the only one's that are singing are Neji, Naruto and Tenten. Me and you are just the other instruments."

"I'm not singing jack. We better do like Paramore and have the female sing." Naruto pointed to me.

"I don't mind that, I just need some song idea, on what to sing about. I have some I wrote some time ago, but they're no good." I shrugged.

"We'll be the judge of that. So, let's say we do come out with a song, and everyone loves it, where are we going to perform it before Halloween?" Shika thought. I told Neji to go and get me a cappuccino and we'll share it, so he was out.

"How about at school? We have an auditorium that's always open. We can practice there." Naruto shook his head. Shika nodded his head slowly.

"No…no, that's good, but not a good place to perform, yet."

"In my music class, we're doing a project were we have to create a song for the month. Just nothing screamo." Sasuke added in.

"Good, good. We're getting there."

"What about Ino's party?" We turned around and Neji came back with our drink. "Her brother does promotion every now and again. He wouldn't mind if we came in and performed for the crowd."

"Neji you're a genius!" Shika smiled. "Ino's brother is that type of person who knows people who know record deals. If we perform at her party, sing a song that we hope everyone will like, he'll ask around for labels, and then BAM! We're on the cover of every rock magazine in the world!"

"I try my best." He smirked as he took a sip of the drink.

"The party is in 13 days. We need to contact her brother, make a song, record it, make sure it's good, and have dates by the time the party rolls around."

"We can do this." Naruto threw out his cup out and smiled at all of us. "Let's rock this bitch."

* * *

Finally, a free period. I just got switched into this period for some stupid reason. Anyway, as I'm walking in, I'm the first one. Typical. I sit in the back and put my head down. I was thinking about a good song to sing since 2nd period, when we arrived to school. It's only 4th! Ugh. The bell soon rang, I heard chatter fill up the class. I was too busy daydreaming, that I didn't feel someone tap on my shoulder. I sat up and saw the teacher ask for my name. I told him and he smiled at me, going back to his desk. I tried to go back to sleep, but someone else tapped me on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw Sakura. She smiled and me. I waved back.

"When'd you get switched into here?" she asked me.

"Today." I muffled.

"For some other reason or because Neji is in this period, too?"

My heart punched my brain in the face and I shot up, staring at her. "He's in this period?" She nodded at me.

"He's coming in about 2 minutes. He just went to the bathroom." I nodded slowly back. I tried to go back to sleep, only to hear his voice and someone else's. I looked up and smiled.

He stared right at me and smiled back. "When'd you get switched into my class?"

"Today, I don't know the reason."

"I don't care about the reason, just as long as you're here." I blushed. After that, we talked about yhe song, our band, anything just to keep the other talking.

Then, we heard someone call his name. he turned around and smiled to see his friend. "Tenten, this is Ed. Ed, this is Tenten."

"So this is the girl you're crazy about?" I blushed more. "He tells me a lot of stuff about you. How you're so gorgeous, you're smart, your ass is just-"

"OK Ed, I think she get's the picture." He sounded embarrassed. He was talking about my ass? Why do I find that so sweet?

"Ha, I didn't mean to embarrass you, bro. You know I only mean good. So, you the lead singer of his band, eh?" I nodded my head. "Maybe the band won't suck now."

"I don't get it." Remind you, I'm half asleep.

"You're so cute. No wonder why Neji's in love with you. I'm talking about your piece of shit band member, Sasuke. I hate his guts."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"He stole his girlfriend in 9th grade."

"MY GOD NEJI YOU'RE SO STUPID." Ed pushed Neji, him only laughing.

"Really? Over a girl?"

"She was hot, dammit. Something I know Neji over here would do for you." he winked at me.

"What?" I smiled. "I'm so confused right now. I was sleeping and-"

"I get it. My sexiness is making you fall asleep. I totally understand. I feel the same way when I stare at myself in the mirror." Neji snickered out loud.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"5 years." Neji answered that, Ed making kissy faces behind his back.

"Yeah, for 5 years I had to deal with Rapunzel over here." He pointed to Neji.

"Well sorry Edward Cullen that I'm not the greatest."

"Can you please not call me that?"

"Why because you're afraid your girlfriend will find you that you sparkle in the sunlight instead of melt?"

"You know what? Fuck. You." Ed flipped off his friend. Neji only flipped him back. Then they had this little play fight, pushing, hitting on the head, the classics.

"It amazes me that you two are friends." I smiled. Neji really looks cute when he smiles like that.

"Yeah, us too. But enough about us, let's talk about you. How'd you meet my Neji?"

"His cousin introduced us."

"Mhmm, Hinata. I would love a piece of that ass." Ed smiled. He's not the only one mesmerized by Hinata's body. "She just won't go out with me because of one, her cousin, and two, she's after that Naruto kid. But he's cool people, so I let him slide at times."

"What do you think about Neji's current relationship status?" I had to ask. This is one of his best friends, I just needed to know his answer.

"Oh, Neji Hyuga is being played by Ino Yamanaka, who is secretly fucking Sasuke Uchiha behind his back, while he's blowing off every girl in this school. Yeah, that's a Facebook status in the making."

"He doesn't like Ino, either." He whispered to me.

"But her friend, Sakura, I'd tap that." Sakura turned around as Ed winked at her. She blushed and turned back to her friends.

"I would think she's not your type." I questioned him. He just shrugged.

"I'm not gonna lie, she is flat-chested and is a follower, but she is sexy. But not as sexy as Hinata. I would date her."

"She's not flat-chested." Neji shook his head.

"And how do you know Hyuga?"

"I was over her house with Ino and they were comparing bra sizes."

"Now, why didn't you invite me over?"

"You wanted to see Ino shirtless?" I asked. He just said he hated the girl.

"No, why didn't he invite me so I could blow her brains out, and not in the Lil Wayne way."

So we continued talking once the bell rang. We were all going our separate way, but Neji was close enough to walk to my class. We bid Ed goodbye as we walked to my class, History. Boring. As we were walking, we past some couples, leaned against some lockers or a corner, being happy or kissing, or both. I looked down and thought for a minute; Neji and I have kissed, many times. But we're not going out because of Ino. If she was out the picture, he'd be mine to have forever. But I understand where he's coming from. I felt the same way about Rob. We both know we love each other, but why won't Neji just break it off with Ino and be with me? I may never know.

We reached my classroom a minute later. I turned around to face him, he looked as said as I did. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing to worry about."

"You said that last time, and now your girlfriend wants to kill me."

"Don't worry about her, she's the last thing on my mind I want to worry about right now."

"Can you please tell me what's the matter? I hate it when you hide stuff from me."

"I'm sorry." he smiled down at me, flicking my nose. "It's family business. I'd tell you, but then I'd have to change your last name."

Just that one comment made my day 10x better than before. As if things couldn't get any better, you guessing it, we kissed, this time in public, so that everyone, hoping Ino and her crew would see, that we don't care. The bell rang, so as everyone was rushing to their classes, I was still on his tongue. We stopped and smiled at each other. I winked at him and went to my classroom to not learn about the history on how Neji's lips and body got to the center of my universe with destroying anything.

After school, Neji and I hung out behind the developments where I live and talked for a while. We were holding hands, for once, just enjoying the other's company.

"Tenten," he looked down at me, taking me out of my day dream. "you know how I feel about you, right?"

"Of course." I smiled up at him. "You said you loved me. That is what you said right?"

"Yes that is what I said." He chuckled. "I really do want to go out with you, you have no idea. It's just that if Ino thinks something is going on between you and me…"

"It's O.K., really. I want to go out with you too. You know that."

"O.K., just thought I'd remind you." he smiled.

"Why do you let her control you?"

He lost his smile and stared at the ground once we stopped walking and sat down at the bench in front of my back door. "It's hard to explain."

"Tell me."

"Our relationship was a never supposed to happen."

Of course, me being me, I was confused.

He continued. "I've known Ino for about 4 years now. Believe it or not, we met through Ed. He told me how he was head over heels crazy in love with her. They were going out for about 5 months, her and I just never met. He was having a party for his sister who was going off to college, and he invited the both of us. I was a very different person back then, so I was addicted to parties, drinking, smoking, all of that. She noticed this about me and we talked in the streets, walking near their house. We had some things in common, but we were never meant to be 'Best Couple 2010'. She was piss drunk, I was buzzed. One thing led to another and she pushed me onto some random houses' grass and blow me off." He could already tell that I was shocked, judging by my body language. "She had that type of personality that any guy would die for. She was beautiful, kind, and very sweet. To me, at least. She treated Ed like shit, like she does me. When he found out, he was furious at her, but not me. He knew that what happened wasn't supposed to. He broke it off the next day during school and she swore revenge on him ever since. About a month later, I went to another party, this time without Ed, and met this girl. She had a personality very similar to yours, but not quite. We hooked up that night, only to find out that Ino set her up to do that. She recorded the entire thing and threatened to show it to the school. I thought she wouldn't but she showed the principle and I got in trouble for no reason. My original sentence was a month of suspension, but since they gave the ordeal to Jiraya, they shortened it to just 2 weeks. I've never felt so embarrassed in my life. Later on, Ino contacted me, saying that the only way that I can 'retrieve' my social status in the school was to date her. I never loved her, she will never love me. But I took her up on her offer. Why, I was naïve. I regret that decision, yes, but now that her party is coming up, I don't know whether or not to go or to be embarrassed again."

"I hope you realize that you are kinda forced to go." I looked at him. He didn't look back.

"I know. But I want to get rid of her. I hate how she uses me for her work."

"I know you do. But, why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"Because," he turned to me, holding my hands again. "I don't want you to be…embarrassed by the actions she might do."

"Embarrassed? HA! Over her dead body!" He just smiled at me like he never smiled before. "Trust me Neji, if Ino even tries something stupid to break up apart, I promise, her ass, will be mine."

"You're amazing. You truly are amazing" He kissed me, already knowing my answer.

Then, my phone just had to ring. We both grunted as I answered it. "What?"

"Oh? Don't kill the messenger!" Shika's voice popped up.

"Oh, sorry. What's up?"

"Emergency meet at Naruto's house. Now!"

"Alright! We'll be over in a few."

"Who is this we'll-never mind I already know." I chuckled as we hung up and told Neji what's going on.

"Now?" he whined. He then leaned in and his forehead was soon touching mine. "I wasn't done making your day yet."

"You already made my day; I saw you. Let's go." I grabbed his hand as we walked to his car, smiles plastered on our faces.

* * *

"What's wrong mi amigo?" Neji and I walked into his open garage, The gang standing still, their back toward them.

"Oh, hey guys." Naruto turned around, his face not as happy as we usually see it. "We have another situation."

"What?" We both said. The guys moved over, and my day, from then on, was ruined.

"Hello Tenten, Neji." Ino sat in the middle of the garage floor in what looked like her chair, since it was a fluffy pink. As if on cue, the garage door shut. "I heard you needed to talk to me."

"Correction: we needed to talk to your brother. Unless your brother is the chair, you can leave now." Shika stared Ino down.

"He's busy now, so I'm his representative. Now, What'cha want, losers?"

"We got offered many promotion shots at many stores. But our deadline to create at least one song and one 'concert' is Halloween at the mall. I called your brother to ask you if we could perform at your party, you know, as entertainment, since I know you're short on that. He said if we're good, he'll sign us up to a record deal he's pals with. But, first, we needed consent with you first, since it is your party."

"At least you got the first part right." She smirked. "Continue."

"So, I brought you here to let all of us know that we hope you agree to letting us perform at your party." He concluded.

"Hm….now, why should I let you fuckers perform at my party, knowing all the stuff that you have done to me."

"But that's the problem, we didn't do shit!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke quickly shut him up.

"That attitude towards me will not let you perform buddy, so act up!" I could tell that Naruto wanted to punch the living daylights out of her right now. "What's in it for me?"

"Uh…a good birthday party?"

"NO! I was something in exchange, if I let you guys in, it's for a price."

"We'll give you anything." Shika pleaded.

"What is this _anything_ you speak of, Shika." Naruto looked at his friend in confusion. "I don't have _anything_ she would want. I don't want to _give_ her _anything_. For all I know, she wants _anything_ to do with Neji and/or Sasuke's penis!"

"He has a point." She nodded. At least she was honest!

"Well, what do you want!" Sasuke yelled, obliviously pissed about this situation.

"In exchange for letting you perform…" she thought, her devious blue eyes staring at each of us. "I want Neji Hyuga to be my date for the event."

"Absolutely no-"

"Neji, be considerate." Shika hit him on the shoulder. "It's only for one night."

"Shikamaru Josephs Nara," Neji stared him down. "I don't give a fuck if it's for 3 seconds, the answer is no."

"Oh well, then I guess no performance-"

"Wait," Sasuke stepped in, grabbing Neji and Shika by the collar. "we'll be back." They walked to the other side of the basement as I was alone with Naruto and Ino.

"Is that all you want, because I have a feeling there's more." Naruto spoke again.

"Well, there is…one more thing I want." She sat cross-legged, looking innocent-like. Too bad she's a demon.

"And what would that be?"

"That Hinata Hyuga or _you_," she spat at me. " do not come anywhere near my party."

"I hope you realize that Tenten is the lead singer of our group."'

"Exactly. I wasn't done though. I want to sing at my party."

"AWW HELL NAW!" Sasuke's back.

"SASUKE! BE CONSIDERATE!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD SHIKAMARU, IF YOU TELL ME TO BE CONSIDERATE ONE MORE TIME, I AM GOING TO CONSIDER SHOVING MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS!"

"No need to get graphic, Sasuke." The boys walked back, with a heated Sasuke.

"We're just not going to perform then." Sasuke shrugged, sitting down on the floor."

"Fine then, I'll just go." Ino sat up.

"Yeah, bye."

"Ino, please." Shika grabbed her hand. She turned around and stood there, waiting for his response. "You want…Neji to be your date to the party, and being able to sing with us? In exchange for what?"

"Not having Hinata or me at her party." I finally spoke, mainly disappointed.

"O.K., now you're just pushing it." Neji came up toward me. I just sighed.

"Well, I'm just teaching you guys the meaning of big business." She let go of Shika's hand and walked over to Neji, rubbing his chest. "And frankly, I heard you got a _big business _going on."

"Ino, I'm not having sex with you." He pushed her away. Of course, that didn't stop her.

"Why not? I thought we were going out? I thought you loved me?" I was looking down, but I saw clearly where her hands were going.

"I have no idea where you heard that from."

"Hm. That's funny. Because the last time I checked, it came from your mouth, not too long ago."

The room went silent. I sat down in the corner of the room. No one knew I was there anyway, just making it safer for myself. Neji sighed and stared at her. "What do you want."

"I want you to ask me to the party, silly!" She play hit his chest.

"Do it, Neji, please?" Naruto pleaded. "It's only for one night."

He sighed again. Then gulped. "Ino Yamanaka,"

"Yes, Neji?" She fake smiled. I was on the verge of crying.

"Will you go to the party as my date with me." He hesitated.

"Oh, I couldn't wait for you to ask! Yes!" She swung her arms around his neck. "Pick me up at 2?"

"What do you mean 'pick me up,' it's at your house!" Naruto blurted out again.

"No you idiot! I mean after the party, at his place." She winked at him.

He didn't respond. She smiled.

"Is everything good now?"

"Everything is perfect." She let go of Neji's hair as she walked toward the garage door. "You'll perform, with me, of course, at my party."

"Good." Shika nodded. She smiled back.

"Catch y'all later!" She blew Neji a kiss and left. After that, the room was silent, yet again. I didn't care about all of that, I care about the fact that not only that I'm not singing like I wanted to in the first place, but Neji is going with Ino, not me.

My life is such a whore. It sucks a lot of dicks.

I heard footsteps come closer to me. I looked at saw Neji kneeled in front of me. The last person I want to see. "Tenten, I'm-"

"Save it. I already know you don't mean it."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you _loved_ me like you said to me _not too long ago_, you would had said, 'No, my date is Tenten, and I don't give a fuck about performing at your fucking party.' You could of at least said that so wouldn't feel like a bag of shit right now."

He just stared at me. It's because he knows I'm right. "I should have said that. You're right. That was wrong of me."

"Now, because of you, I'm not even allowed to her party, let alone to perform. She just basically stole my spot!"

He stayed silent again.

"You see, this is why I _hate_ going into relationships: in the end, I'm always the one that ends up being hurt, no matter who's at fault." I got up and stormed out his garage. I couldn't control myself. I dropped to the floor and just started crying. So, this is how it all ends, huh? I end up being the loser, Ino is the winner. She won my crush, my dream, my pride, everything. I've never wish for someone to die as much as I wish for her to.

Soon after, the rain started to pour down. I didn't care, I stayed in my spot. Then, I, again, heard the same footsteps pick me up from the ground. I refused to look at him.

"Tenten, please talk to me!" he yelled, I just played dead.

"Look at me, dammit!" he shook me, which caused me to look at him sharply. But my stare was immediately frightened by the look on his face. I looked at him terrified.

"Listen to me, and listen good. I didn't want to fucking dance with her. Do you honestly think I want to dance with Cruella de Ville's daughter? I'd rather be with the most gorgeous girl I would fight for, at a party or not. You mean the world to me and back. But, the pressure was on me, everyone told me to go ahead with it, it's only for one night. But they don't realize that I have to have sex with her in order for anything to happen! My heart belongs to you Tenten, and only you. Don't listen to what Ino says. Come to the party, shun the princess of her crown and rule the night, for yourself."

I honestly found those last few words to be the sweetest words that anyone, even my ex's, have said to me. Neji isn't even my boyfriend, and he just swept me off my feet. I know he did it for us, but deep down, I know he did it for me. How, I'm not sure.

"Neji, it's O.K., really." I lied.

"No it's not. Don't lie to me." Yeah, that worked.

"No, you did it for us, I shouldn't be mad at you."

"You have every right to be; I betrayed you, went back to the reason I'm this stubborn asshole today. But when I'm with you, oh my goodness, I'll be the sweetest person to everyone if it's only worth to make you smile. Just to make you look in my direction, I'll fly to the sun and back. I would do anything for you."

I smiled, my cheeks flustered by the coldness of the rain ad the wind. He picked me up, bridal-style, and put me in his car. He turned on the heat as we sat in the backseat, trying to cool off. I was getting warm, but slowly. So, I cuddled with Neji until I fell asleep. I could feel his soft breaths on my neck. He is the reason why I'm always so happy nowadays.

* * *

I eventually ended up sleeping over his house, in his room (score!) for the night. Hinata was already asleep, so I couldn't tell her the news Ino told me. I walked around his room; it's not as messy as mine, but it's not as clean as Hinata's.

"Sorry for the mess. I was rushing this morning." He sat on his bed, moving his Apple laptop to his nightstand.

"Weren't we all?" I smiled, sitting next to him. "Thanks for letting me sleepover. But, you know that I live, like, next door to you, right? I could just walk home right now."

"Why, do you want to leave me?" He smirked, seeing me blush.

"N-no! I was just saying…"

"Then I don't know why you're complaining, so I'm just going to forget you said that." We nodded and laid back on his really comfy bed. Way comfier than mine. He looked over to me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "You're even more gorgeous than before."

"Thanks, I guess." I smiled. Then, out of nowhere, he's on top of me, smirking. "Now what do you think you're doing."

"About to have a good time."

"Who said I wanted to have a good time?"

"No one."

"Then why are you on top of me?"

He leaned in closer to my ear. "Because I want to have sexual relations with you right now."

I was going crazy right now. "You've gone mad, Hyuga! Mad!"

"Oh yes, I've gone mad alright; who wouldn't go mad to have sex with you?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't you think it's too early?"

"Yeah, you're right. Then, let me make out with you, then it'll go on from there."

"But Neji-"

"Tenten. I want you."

"I want you, too." I cupped his face into my hands. "But, not now. The sex part. I have no problem with making out."

"With or without clothes?"

"Neji…"

"O.K.! Sorry I asked." He sat back and rested his head on the back board of his bed. "We'll do it another time."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready." I said sadly. I don't know where this random phase of horniness came from, but it's weird.

I like it.

"It's fine, we'll just-" Then I started kissing him, pinning him to the board. He kissed me back with equal momentum. We kept this going for 2-5 minutes before we stopped to breathe. He smirked at me again. "What made you change your mind?"

"This is probably the last time I'll be able to do this before the party. Then you're all Ino's."

"I'm not sure about all that." He unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my blue bra. "Something's gonna have to change."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled off my shirt.

"Don't worry about it." He ripped his shirt off, his shirtless wonderful body just sitting there, alone. That needed to be fixed.

"You ready?" I smirked, our faces millimeters apart.

"I was born ready, baby." We kissed again, my hands behind his head, deepening the kiss. He pushed me off and then landed on top of me for easy access. Sooner or later, we were both left in our undergarments, tossing and turning in his bed, having the greatest time of my life. I've never been so alive before.

"Babe," he stopped kissing me, his hand near my underwear. "should we?"

I smiled, kissing him. "It can't hurt but to try."

He smiled down at me and slowly went into my underwear, every inch meaning more pleasure.

Long story short, we ended up naked in his room, having rough sex. Thank God Hinata is a heavy sleeper, because she would have hated me for waking her up at 2 in the morning because of my screams. Thank God his parents weren't home.

Thank God for letting me meet him.

Thank God for letting this happen.

Thank God for _him_, in general.

* * *

**Oh my God, **

**10 *bleep*ING MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED! **

**I'm sooooooo sorry you guys ;_;. You probably hate me. Well that's what happens when school gets in the way. FFFF YOU FRESHMAN YEAR! But I'm glad I got this out of the way. Kind of a weird way to work out a story, I know. It's short. Most of the chapters are 30 pages, this was 20. Freaking writer's block sucks. But please review, and please don't yell at me because it took me so damn long to finish two other stories. I'M SORRY ;~;!**


	6. Shit just got real

"Shikamaru Josephs Nara! I don't think sitting on your ass all day is going to help me look for more entertainment!"

"My God woman, you're so fucking troublesome!" He yelled, getting up from his mute position on her couch to help her with…whatever she wanted.

You see, time has passed since we last saw Ino- 6 days to be exact. Now there is only a week left before her birthday party, but 6 days until Shikamaru's birthday.

And we have absolutely nothing to get him.

In the time that has passed, Ino ignored me, as usual, we (as in the band) attempted to make some song lyrics, and we're pretty good at it. Neji and I have gotten closer, while Ino keeps on messaging me death threats on Facebook. You're so tough for doing that. Get a life, bitch.

Now, all of us, except Neji, who was in the bathroom, are in Ino's living room. Why, you ask? Well, the skank called Shikamaru earlier today:

"_Hello?" he answered his phone while we were brainstorming for more lyrics._

"_Shika-kun!" We heard Ino coo through the phone. "Ayudame!"_

"_What do you want, woman?" He sighed, Naruto started snickering._

"_Don't you understand Spanish, I need your help!"_

"_With what?" He cringed, looking at us._

"_Her vagina needs CPR, dude," Sasuke joked. The rest of us laughed our asses off while Shika flipped us off with his mind._

"_Tell those fuck heads that I heard that!" We play-waved at his phone as he put her on speaker. "Anyway, I need your help with the party."_

"_Your party is in a week and you now call on us to help you?" he questioned the blonde._

"_Don't judge me! Look, can you just come over?"_

"_If I come over, the rest come over too." He smirked, knowing how badly we wanted to crash her house._

_She yelled out loud, having a spasm attack. She then sighed. "Fine, they can come, but they have to stay in the living room. If they even attempt to break something, there heads are mine!" _

"_Oh don't worry about your stuff Ino," Naruto talked into his phone. "worry about how sane you're going to be before your party."_

"_Oh just shut the hell up and get over here!" She yelled back_.

Then we ended up here; Naruto picking at her fluffy cream lamp, Sasuke in her kitchen raiding her fridge for something edible that wasn't yogurt, salad or anything…whole grainy, Shikamaru dreading the whole day going back and forth between us and Ino to help with the party, myself just sitting on her loveseat, and Neji…being Neji.

Her living room was very….um…Paris Hilton? It was pink, well, parts of it. It was of very fancy décor. The room was spacious, the couches looked like they were fluffed (yes, these types of couches are fluffed) every hour on the hour. She didn't have any servants, but she didn't do this on her own, I'm sure of it. The coffee table was too complex to even be called such. The detail on the legs was indescribable (that, and the fact that I'm way too lazy to explain it.) I can only imagine who did her room for her while she wined and dined herself to…whatever she does in her spare time.

"SHIKAMARU NARA, OH MY GOD, I HATE YOUR GUTS!"

Something tells me that that certain someone has a head resembling a pineapple.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, WOMAN?"

"EVERYTHING THAT BREATHES ON THIS PLANET KNOWS THAT AN ELECTRIC BLUE DOES NOT MATCH WITH A DULL ORANGE!"

"WOMAN I AM NOT A FASHION DESIGNER, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"DUDE, A FUCKING CHIMPANZEE WOULD DO A BETTER JOB WITH PICKING COLORS THAT YOU CAN."

"THEN FIND THAT DAMNED MONKEY BECAUSE I'M LEAVING." With that, he stormed out of her room red in the face. We dared not to say anything. We just got up and followed, not long before she came running out in a small silk pajama dress. She ran past all of us and grabbed his arm, dare I say, passionately?

"C'mon, Shika! I'm just joking!" she attempted to change his mind.

"Just let go of my, Ino. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit."

"Please? Please, Shika, you're literally my only hope for this party to be good." He turned around and stared at her, nothing but anger in his eyes. But knowing him, he would never dare to hurt a female, not even Ino. "My brother doesn't give a shit how I run it, honestly. Please, Shika. He reconsidered your idea. He really wants you to work with me to finish this damn thing. I'm begging you, help me." Since the fact that her back was to us, I could tell that she was serious. ( "Rarely do you see Ino beg someone to do something for her," Sasuke told me while Shika was on the phone with her. "it's either you do it or face the consequences.") This didn't change that fact that I still hate her.

He ponder her speech. Looking past her slightly mangled hair (she's very petite, up to his chin almost.) and stared at us, mainly Sasuke. I looked in his direction and he shrugged, I guess agreeing to her proposition. He looked back at the blonde girl and sighed, a sign used by him (more like invented by him) meaning "alright, I forgive you."

She didn't hesitate to give him a death hold hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best guy friend I could ever have!" She screamed in his ear.

"Without screwing 'em." Naruto whispered loud enough for only us to hear, not the two that were currently on the bottom of the staircase, hugging out their problems. Sasuke snickered, Neji just rolled his eyes, I smiled.

When she was done hugging him to death, they both stood up and made their way past us, Shikamaru rolling his eyes, another sign used by him meaning "here we go again."

"So…" Naruto made his way back to the fluffy couch he was on before "are we just going to sit here and watch them over and over again have an episode? 'Cuz I'm not."

"We have no choice." Neji spoke up from next to me. "We drove his car here, he has the keys. And even if we did leave, where would we go?"

"My house, duh."

"We always go over your house. I think your parents are getting sick of us being over there so much."

"Oh contrary," he rolled his eyes, staring down the both of us from the other side of the spacious room. "my mother _loves_ having you guys over, especially Tenten, since I don't have a lot of female friends."

"You have two," I added, shocked that his mother even liked me.

"Three," he corrected. Both of us looked confused. "you don't know her, though."

"Does she go to our school?" I asked.

"She transferred, like, a week after you came here. She was a junior at the time. She's in college now." He yawned.

"College?" Neji added in, shocked for the most part.

"Yep, out of the country though, so I rarely get to talk to her. When we do talk, we always bring up how much we miss each other and how we're gonna visit one another one day."

"Sounds like more of a crush friendship than a regular one." I nodded my head.

Naruto agreed with what Neji said, also. "True, I did have a little crush on her, but she always had a boyfriend. So I never really got to tell her how I felt. It's alright, though. I'm still living."

"Yeah, but, don't you think it's a good idea to tell her how you felt before she left just to get it off your chest?" I wondered out loud. Naruto was never the type to keep something to himself. He would either tell someone about it or just randomly yell it out. "Maybe she has the same feelings back."

"Oh no, I'm not that brave," he slightly blushed. "plus, it's not that big of a deal. She has a new life, it's not like me to barge in on someone and tell them 'Oh hi, long time no talk, I've had a crush on you since 5th grade. How's the college life?' Not happening."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on- 5th grade?" Neji sat up more and sat his elbows on his knees. "That's not a crush, dude- you were flatly in love with her."

"I was _not_!"

"Yes, you were. A crush is only 4 months, tops. Anything more than that is love."

"I wouldn't dare to even think of her in that way, that's like…weird." Naruto sat back, confused. Feeling bad, I walked over to him and sat down were Shikamaru was before.

"It's alright to love somebody you've known for a while, Naruto. It's human nature." I rubbed his back. He just shook his head.

"I didn't want to be…in love with her. She was just a friend."

"It always starts off as that," Neji then came over and knelt beside him. "then, as time progresses, and you hang out with the person more often, you grow more attached to the person. It's supposed to happen."

"But I never had any of that lovey dovey crap with you nor Hinata!" He looked at me.

"Well, you just met me," I told him.

"and you rarely talk to Hinata, anymore." Neji commented after.

"I do so! She's in the majority of my classes! She's just too quiet to talk to me."

"She's made a lot of effort to talk to you, Naruto."

"I know, I know…" he dug his head into his palms, rubbing his eyes. "it's just…this is why I'm not friends with a lot of females. It's just too difficult."

"It's not that hard to say something nice to one,"

"Coming from the guy who's constantly swarmed by girls all the time."

"Which stopped because I'm dating Ino."

"Yeah, '_dating_'" He sat up and rolled his eyes at Neji, earning a smirk.

"Why don't you just try contacting this girl and maybe one day during November break, she can come to see you or visa versa?" I got his attention. I'm really nosey when it comes to this kind of stuff.

"Trust me, I would in a heartbeat."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Her wedding date."

* * *

"Takara!" I barged into my sisters room. No where. Rushed downstairs; not in the living room, dining room, kitchen , outside, no where.

"My God, woman, where are you?"

As you can tell, my sister is currently M.I.A. in this serious predicament. I have never been this angry, and my sister was not there. I tried calling her phone, the bitch left it in her room. I search the entire house for her, no where to be found. I swear, when I get my hands on her…but anyway, like I was saying, this has happened many times before, just got as serious now that Mom and Dad aren't here to yell at me to stop yelling at Takara. My intention span right now is so low, I don't know what I'm doing; my heart is racing so fast, I might have an heart attack.

You see, I have no more hair dye, I'm more broke than a hobo, and my sister isn't here to buy me more.

You might say it's not a big deal. Well it is, for me at least. My natural hair color is a dark brown, and with my eye color it's so ugly! So I hide it with hair dye. The only people that know I do this is Candy, my sister (that's a given) and Neji, since when he came over last, it was slightly showing. The main reason why I conceal it is because every time I look in the mirror, I don't even see myself; I see my mother.

I screamed and flopped down on the couches in the living room, hiding my face in a nearby pillow. I always get so agitated when Takara never tells me where she's going, even when I have a good feeling when she might be. But since she left her phone…

I shrugged it off, climbed back into my room and into my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I can honestly say that I'm not the greatest looking girl out there, but I know that I'm not ugly. I'm average, I guess you can say. My hair is also naturally curly, so right now, since I'm too lazy to straighten it, I look like Kendall Kardashian (not Kim, my entire body isn't filled with silicone.). Takara always says that I'm gorgeous and need to try out for some modeling gigs, and that Express is looking for some people. I never really thought about it. But since I'm not performing at Ino's party, there's nothing I really can do with the rest of the boys beside create lyrics for _her_ to sing.

I left my train of thought when I heard my phone ring. I ran over to my bed, throwing everything on the ground to look for it and checked who was calling; Sasuke, for once. I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey." he said in his monotone voice.

"What's up?"

"I need to ask you a question."

I frowned. I'm probably the third to last person Sasuke, of all people, _Sasuke_, to ask for something. "Yes?"

"How long do you expect Neji ad you to go at it with Ino noticing?"

That was totally random. I looked at my phone in shocked. I felt like I was getting Punk'd. Why does he even care about my current situation with Neji? The only thing he cares about is…himself, actually. "Um…excuse me?"

"Look, I know what you're going through." Oh my God, I can't even. "Just end it with him now before somebody gets hurt."

"Sasuke, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't need to, just break up with him before something bad happens to the both of you."

"This is not Inception, Sasuke, what are you blabbering on about?"

I felt him smirk through the line (just letting you know, that's his favorite movie.) He started to talk again. "I heard that Ino is planning something special for her party."

"Well, duh, it is her Sweet 16, right?"

"No, smartass, I mean…_special._" Now I saw what he meant. "Whatever you do, do **not** fall for whatever she's planning."

"Why are you telling me this…last time I checked, you didn't like me that much."

"I never said that. You're a band member, and I don't get a shit if Ino's stealing your spot or not, you're with us to the end."

"Awe," I faked cooed at him. "that's so sweet of you, Sasuke!"

"Anytime, I'm just looking out for you."

"Thank you, my guardian angel, but I have to go." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"See ya!" We then hung up on each other. I dropped my phone on my bed again and pondered for a minute. I wasn't to worried about what Ino would do to me, whether I decide to go and crash it or not, but what I was worried about is what she'll do to Neji and I. She knows that we have something…sort of. All she knows is that we've been hanging out with one another. She doesn't know that I had sex with him already before she did, for all I know. I tried not to think about it, as I went downstairs and saw Takara at the kitchen counter on the phone. My jaw dropped.

She saw my expression and covered her mouth up, trying not to laugh. I walked over to the counter and sat down on the stool, frowning and making funny faces while she was still in deep conversation with whoever. About 4 minutes later, she ended the call and stared at me with a smile.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked her.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"The house." Smartass answers run in the family.

"Out of the house where?"

"On a date."

"With Dom?" She nodded. "Was that him?" I pointed to the phone. She shook her head. "Then what's the deal, dude?"

"That was Aunt Alice. She wanted to see what we were up to, now hearing about my new relationship." Aunt Alice was my mother's older sister. She was the nicer of the two, but was very shallow at the same time. She has a son, Lionel, from a previous marriage. She's a lesbian. Her fiancé, Jessica, met around 2 years ago and fell in love ever since. "She also wanted to know if we're going to her wedding."

"When is it?"

"In December, around New Years."

"Ah, well are we?" She shrugged.

"Possibly. The issue is is that Mom and Dad aren't going to be there." They don't approve of her marrying a female while having a son. Lionel doesn't have a problem with Jessica, Jessica doesn't mind having a step-son. He's 17, you would think he'd be fine with it.

"So much for supporting the family." I rolled my eyes.

"Right? But she doesn't care, she really didn't want them to go in the first place, but things might change overtime."

"Yeah." Then I realized why I went to her in the first place. "My hair dye is running out."

"I can see." She smiled, moving toward the pantry.

"I need hair dye."

"You don't 'need' it, silly. You want it." Don't you just hate it when any adult says that?

"Fine, I _want_ hair dye." She then came back with a jar of cookies and put it between us. "Please?"

"Where's your money?"

"Currently not in my wallet!"

"You look fine without the hair dye, anyway." She said, munching on a cookie.

"No I don't!" I whined. Takara knows my deal with the whole concealing it because I look like my mother whenever I look in the mirror thing. "Can you please?" I pleaded.

She shook her head. "Your hair is finally growing out, let it be." My sister is also very fond of hair. She can tell you whether or not the chick next to you is wearing a very bad weave, or if she hasn't washed it in forever. I take care of my hair, it's almost down to my ass! But I hate how _brown_ it is! "Plus, you look better without it."

"Fine, but you're the one who's always talking about how your hair should resemble the season around it. It's Fall, going into Winter, so it should be a darker color!" I said back, grabbing a cookie out of the jar and ate it slowly. Hey, I'm hungry, what'd you expect.

"True, I do say that. But your hair is already a dark color, it almost looks black. Tenten, don't argue with me when it comes to hair; I always win."

I grunted in defeat and laid my head on the counter. "Ugh, I hate you."

She patted my head. "I love you too. Now go get ready, we're having company over tonight."

My head shot up, almost lost my balance in my seat. "Who's coming over? Dom?" She shook her head as she put the cookies away. "Louise?" She shook her head again. Louise is one of her good friends and her co-worker. "Then who?"

"Dom _and_ his Mom. Now get ready." She turned around and started organizing the kitchen area. I sat there, mouth agape, and her moving form. When she finished she looked at me again. "What?"

"What are they coming over here for?"

"He set up a little date for us to meet her"

"What does _us_ have to do with anything?"

"We talk about you a lot at work. She came in one day overhearing us talking and she wanted to meet us one day."

"You talk about me all day? Creepy much?"

"No not _all _day," she moved around the counter and grabbed me by the shirt, dragging me along for the ride to her room. "only when someone who knows me brings it up."

"Which is everyone."

"Not _every one_," we reached her room and she sat me on her plush leopard print bed spread. "just a few select people, and some customers."

"Still a little creepy to me."

"Oh shut up, you think a clown is creepy."

"That's where you're wrong, sister. A clown is not _creepy_, it's _scary_. Get it right."

* * *

The night rolled by pretty slow, and sure enough, it was Monday. Oh lovely day. The night before was…abnormal, but his mother seems to like us, and she's very sweet. Today, however, wasn't the sweetest strawberry of the bunch.

It was 5:30 in the morning when I got the call from Naruto saying to meet up at his house once we're done eating and whatever. So I got changed, wearing a crop tee that said 'Love' and had a heart engraved on the back on it, a blue tank underneath, black skinny jeans and some flats. Since I felt very fancy, I curled my hair for once. I grabbed my school bag, my phone and my iPod and left around 6:10. The sun was just about to rise, but it was still very breezy, yet warm outside. I was just about to turn the corner when a car pulled up next to me. I turned in shock and saw that it was just Neji. I sighed in relief and made my way over to the passenger side. I sat down in his warm car and smiled at him.

"You look nice today," he complimented my outfit. "something going on today?"

"Nope," I shook my head as he continued down the road to Naruto's place. "just…decided to do this today."

"Well you should do it more often." I blushed slightly, leaning back in the car seat. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was alright, I guess. My sister refuses to get me more hair dye, so I'm stuck with my nasty brown hair until whenever, the we met her boyfriend's mother."

"That must've went well." I shrugged. "Hinata asked about you yesterday."

I totally forgot about the little angel. Since hearing that neither of us can go to Ino's party, I totally forgot about her. "And?"

"She needs to talk to you. Apparently it's serious."

"Speaking of that, Sasuke called me yesterday, also." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Since when did you have his number?"

"Uh…I don't know. But anyway, he kept on telling me about something Ino related."

"Of course." I saw him roll his eyes. I looked at his tense figure as we stopped at a traffic light. "What'd he say?"

My mind was telling me to not bring up the fact that he wants me to break it off with him for the sake of both of us. But I really wanted to. I just didn't want him to get more angrier than he seems. "Something about you and I."

"Then I probably already know."

"Know what?"

"Did he bring up something, anything about Ino 'planning' something?" I nodded. "I see…"

We stayed in silence as we zoomed off down a few more roads before we landed on Naruto's road. Once we were in front of his house, he turned off the car and we sat in silence. He looked at me with a weird look in his eyes, I just sat there, my hair covering my face.

"Did he…" he broke the silence, grabbing my attention. "bring up something about you breaking it off with me?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I don't know, it was so random, and-"

"Then don't worry about it." I looked up at him. His gaze wasn't pointed towards me anymore. He looked out his dashboard window, sighing after. "He's probably just trying to toy with you. Don't let it take over your brain. As far as I'm concerned, the only thing she is 'planning' is to have sex with me."

"Which I hope doesn't happen." I sat my head up against his seat again. He leaned back also and waited until the rest arrived. About 15 minutes later, we saw Shikamaru come up with Sasuke in his blue Mercedes. All four of us got out the cars at the same time and greeted each other. I could tell that Neji was very tense around Sasuke, and visa versa. We all walked over to the house door and Shika rang the door bell. We waited a few seconds and saw Naruto's sea blue eyes peep through the small window. He opened the door and smiled at all of us.

"Hey guys!" He smiled, letting us in. "Just head toward my room, I'll be there in a bit," and ran downstairs toward the garage. Sasuke led the way to Naruto's room, and to my surprise, it was messier than mine was. But eligible to talk through. I sat on his orange mushroom chair, Sasuke and Shika on his bed and Neji on his computer chair. Naruto came running back in with something in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked, as he pulled the mushroom chair closer to the bed and computer chair. He stopped pulling me when the chair hit my bed and flopped down in front of me.

"This right here, my friends, is the answer to all our problems." He smirked up and the rest of us.

"Problems with what?" Sasuke questioned.

"The other blonde headed airhead." Naruto had the special thing inside a brown paper bag. He slowly took the object out and tossed it on the bed. The two boys on the bed stared at it in disbelief.

"How's you manage to get her fucking diary?" Sasuke yelled, everyone shushing him.

"Dude, my mom is still sleeping. I highly doubt she knows you guys are here." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He was in a white plain T-Shirt and had baggy jeans on.

"Well she does now, how's you get it?" Shika asked as Sasuke picked up the booklet and scanned the pages.

"I know people." He smirked again.

"Well then tell those _people_ to put it back before it's too late!" Shika whispered loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, Shika, buddy," Sasuke put his available hand on his shoulder. "he's right, for once. This is what we need."

"For what, though?" Neji frowned, looking at the very pink book.

"Blackmail, my dude. As far as we all know, this bitch has dirt on _everyone_. No one has the balls to stop her." Naruto leaned against my led for support.

"But really, Naruto, as well thought out as this is, what exactly do we need this for?"

"I don't know but listen to this," Sasuke said while laughing as he read the entry aloud:

'_August 18__th__, 11:37 a.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh man, I had the craziest dream last night. I was out with Sakura (you know, my lame friend and all) partying and I met this guy! He was *the* most cutest guy I have ever seen! We started talking and he took me to the VIP section of the club and we started to have sex. It felt amazing! (even though it was a dream) But anyway, around 5 minutes later, Sakura comes cock-blocking the whole thing, but then starts screaming and ran out. I was, like, 'WTF?'. So I looked at the guy in the face and, I swear, he looked like Neji. I couldn't believe it! Like, I never dream about him, doesn't matter that we are going out. He's hot, yes, but he's so….ugh! But then my dog just had to lick me on the face and now I'm up and angry __L. I could have had a piece of that damned Hyuga!_

_So I've been planning for my Sweet 16 for a while now! I'm so happy! I thanked Daddy over and over again for-'_

"I can't even listen to the rest of this," Neji held his hands up in defeat while the boys laughed their asses off. I kind of felt bad for Ino for a second. I mean, she _could've_ had a piece of him, but she didn't. Even in her dreams she can't have him. What a shame.

"No, but wait, there's a little more!" Sasuke laughed more and continued:

'_letting me have one! I'm *SO* going to make everyone envious. I'm gonna have a bar, a dance floor, a pool filled with bubbles, a stage, where I'll be, and I'll be wearing the crown! When the time comes, with a few drink from here and there, I'm gonna make Sasuke dance with me. Maybe have a little threesome with him and Neji for the after party ;)._

_Well I should go my mother's bugging me again. MWAH, bye!'_

"Oh my God!" Neji yelled in Naruto's pillow. "That is so embarrassing."

"That's not even the worst part." Sasuke shook his head while he handed the book to Shika. "The fact that she even thought about us having a threesome is gruesome enough."

"Now you see why I got this?" Naruto grabbed it from Shika and held it up for me to see also. "We can possibly make a plans to ruin her party."

"I thought we were just gonna use it in school." Shika told him.

He shook his head. "I never said that."

"You know she wrote some things about you too, right Tenten?" Sasuke pointed out, pointing to the book

"Yeah I know, I'm reading one of them now."

"I wanna hear it." Naruto looked up at me while the rest moved closer.

"It's pretty lengthy, do you still want me to? It was dated a few days ago, actually." I went back a few pages to the start date.

"Only read the things that really matter." Shika told me.

I nodded and started to read.

'_September 13__th__, 3:05 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh! I'm so angry! This bitch has the nerve to-UGH! I was walking in the mall with my friend's and guess who I saw? Yep! Tenten's ugly ass at my store!'_

"Hold on," Naruto interrupted. "what store exactly is she talking about, her father owns a few in the mall."

"Express. I was helping my sister out with something. Her father is banned from having express, anyway."

"Why?" Neji asked me.

"'Cuz I said so, continuing,"

'_I was shocked, actually, the little whore didn't have *MY* boyfriend wrapped around her. I was so tempted to walk in there and tell her off, but I didn't because I'm a lady-'_

"No lady has an Adam's Apple as big as hers." Sasuke added in, frowning. Naruto spilled out on the floor laughing, while Shika and Neji smirked. I shook my head smiling and continued.

'_who knows better than to act in such a way. So I kept it moving._

_But really, Diary, who does she think she is, exactly? Yeah, so what, she's a newbie. All new kids are losers! She needs to leave with that stupid ass sorry excuse of a band she has, and stay away from *MY* boyfriend. Filthy slut. No wonder she's jealous of me.'_

"Oh my God, can somebody tell me what I'm so jealous about?" I laughed closing the book and handed it back to Naruto. "Oh yeah, I'm _so_ jealous of her, I'd rather be a stuck up bitch to everyone. Yep, that's so what I want to be."

"She's so overrated." Naruto rolled his eyes and placed the book in his backpack. "Was that her last entry?"

"No, there was something else, I forgot what." Sasuke shook his head, stretching. I'm not going to lie, Sasuke is attractive. He's very close, if not one millimeter close to a tie with Neji on the hotness level. When he stretched, with his very tight plaid shirt, it showed off his muscles and his stomach a little. All I have to say is: very impressed.

After hearing that, Naruto rushed in his backpack and grabbed the booklet, going to the last entry and reading it.

"The only thing I saw on that page was-"

Naruto gasps.

We look in his direction, then at the book. He looked up at us, his mouth agape. He then shook his head and threw it to me, I guess for me to read to the others. I took hold of the book and read the last entry, written in just last night. It was fairly short, a sentence or two. I read what it consist of and I, too, was shocked. I looked up again, the guys expressions pleading for me to read it. Naruto was just looking for his other shoe.

I looked down again at the entry and at the remaining boys again. My gaze landed on Sasuke. He looked down at the book for a second then back at me. I shook my head and handed them the book, to shocked to even talk.

Shika took hold of the book, reading the entry and automatically looked at Neji. Not even he dared to read the entry. Shika then looked at me, asking, "Do you want em to read it or…?"

I nodded, not even knowing the outcome that might happen if I read it. He sighed, feeling that Neji and Sasuke tense up more than before. He stiffened himself up and started to speak:

'_September 18__th__, 2:10 a.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Apparently my brother saw his ex, that wimp Hinata, earlier._

_It's been 5 hours, I can only imagine what *fun* they're having ;)'_

* * *

By the time I had lunch, I didn't completely forgot what the diary had said, but when I saw Hinata walk over, the memories came back. She had a bright smile on her face, wearing a black crop top with 'Peace' written in gold and a yellow tank top underneath with some skinny jeans and wedges. She looked beautiful. She sat down in front of me and said 'Hi!"

"Oh, hey! How are you?" I asked, my mind in a totally different place.

"I'm good. Say, where are the boys?" I pointed outside near the big oak tree where they sat in a small group, conversing about something. "Why aren't you with them?" I pointed behind her again, this time her looking back, next to Neji and saw Ino cuddled up next to him. "Oh," she finally said.

"I don't feel like being bitched at." I spoke, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you feeling alright, you seem…stressed?" She looked concerned. As much as I love with girl, I could never tell her, nor even ask her, about what happened last night.

But I didn't have to. Sakura came running up in her pink high heels, floral dress, her hair curled like mine, very worried about something, She said hi to the both of us, sliding in next to Hinata. "I have to ask you two something very important."

"Speaking of, didn't you have to talk to me Hina?" I budded in.

"Yeah, but after this," she pointed to Sakura. "what's the matter?"

"Mainly Hinata, did you go over Ino's last night?" Her face dropped. She looked frantic. "Well, did you?"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" She's a very good liar, but I could see through her

"Well, you guys know how I'm 'talking' to Kiba, right?" We both nodded. Those two started talking about two days ago. Out of nowhere. Last time I checked, he had a thing for Hinata over here. "Ok, so, I heard that he went over her house and possibly had sex with her!" She shrieked.

"Are you serious?" Hinata was shocked, yet happy that her ass was just saved from embarrassment. "While she's with Neji?"

"You would figure right?" I took a bite out of my popsicle. "Once a whore, always a whore."

"But what about you and Neji?" Sakura asked me. I shrugged in response.

"It's complicated. We're not dating, but we like each other. So…yeah."

Sakura nodded and looked behind her as the boys and Ino came indoors and to our table. Ino smiled and waved at Sakura with her available hand, while her other was gripping onto Neji's.

Even though we aren't dating, officially, it still hurts like Hell knowing that he's still hers.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto ran over and kissed her on the cheek. I was taken back. Was he finally noticing her? I'm just going to go with what I told him earlier at Ino's instead of what we assumed happened later on at her house. "You look beautiful today." She blushed.

"Thank you, Naruto. That's sweet of you."

"Anytime! So how's everyone's day going?" He sat down to the left of her, while Sasuke sat next to me, Sakura was to the right of Hinata, Shika was next to her, and Neji and Ino were next to Sasuke and I.

"Alright, I guess." Sakura looked very bummed while saying that. Oh, how do I know that pain.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Who do I have to beat up?" He crackled his knuckles in attempt to make her laugh.

"It's nothing, I'll deal with it on my own." She smiled at the blonde boy.

"My day is fantastic." Ino smiled brightly, clutching into Neji's arm. He just sat as still as a rock.

"Um, Cruella?" Naruto pointed to Ino. "Aren't you supposed to be in Chemistry?"

"I came here to spend time with my boyfriend, I don't give a shit about that class!"

"Well you need to because not only are you failing the class, you obviously don't have any in your relationship." He shrugged, the rest of his 'oo'-ed his comment toward her. Someone must of not had their bitch-flakes this morning, because she wasn't having it.

"Yeah, Ok fucker, I'm getting more action than you ever will."

"Yeah, but not with your boyfriend!" He yelled out, getting half of the cafeteria's attention. "Anyone with eyes knows you're cheating on him!"

Ino just laughed. "You're such an asshole. I would never cheat on my boyfriend."

"Understatement of the Year!" somebody yelled out, making the whole area laugh. She was so fumed and fed up, she stood up and told Naruto off.

"Listen you douche-bag! I love my boyfriend, and he knows this. I would never cheat on him. There's not one guy in this school that I would even consider fucking because my boyfriend does that job for me, with me. I don't give a shit what you think about me, I don't care if you like me or not, I would never do anything to hurt Neji. Ever!"

"Oh really?" Naruto then started to laugh. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. But this is Naruto we're talking about, remember? "You are such a habitual liar. Everyone knows you will screw anything that can walk. Hell, even your 'boyfriend' know you fuck him over. No sense in hiding it now. Just admit it; you're a whore. Three simple words. Nobody is going to hate you more than they possibly already do. Unless you screwed their boyfriends, then they're want to kill you more."

Ino was still. She was angry, and that was plain to see, but she was still. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, but I know she wasn't backing down. "I'm not saying shit, because I know it's not true!" She then grabbed Neji's hand. "Let's go, Neji."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He then snatched his hand away from her. This action made the whole café gasp. Naruto sat back down, staring at Neji's expressionless face.

"What? I said let's go! I want to leave." She yelled at him, turning his face toward her.

"Then fine, leave. This isn't your lunch period anyway."

"What is with you? You're such a pain in the ass."

"I'm the pain in the pass? Seriously?" If you were there, you'd know this was getting serious because he stood up, towering over Ino, getting angrier by the second. "I let you walk all over me and treat me like shit, for what? So you can fuck every guy, including my best friend, behind my back? You cheat on every given moment we're not together, and I'm the pain in the ass?"

"What are you talking about, I never slept with anyone, let alone your best friend!" she yelled back.

"Oh really? Ok so I'm gonna forget that you called me, 3 in the morning, piss drunk, while you were having sex with Sasuke. Am I just supposed to forget that? I look like a complete idiot that I'm even still with you! I don't love you, you don't love me! Why bother lying to everyone! They already know, there's no point, Ino. Just give it up! I'm done!"

The café was silent. No one dared moved, even the lunch staff were shocked. From what I heard, everyone knew the multiple stories Ino has told on how her and Neji started going out, but we were the only ones who knew the actual story. No one expect him to stand up to his girlfriend, especially a very public place full of big mouths.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Out of nowhere, Ino slapped Neji. Hard across the face. It echoed through the café, possible Singapore can hear it. Leaving a red mark on his face, she move in closer on him. "I was the best thing that ever happened to you. You were a nobody, shit, you still are! I was the reason why everyone knows you, not because of your stupid band! Quit kidding yourself, you know you love me. You told me that not too long ago, remember?"

"I don't recall on my birthday 'not too long ago'," He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah ok, but you listen to this," she grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him down to her level. "I was the only one that really cared about you. That new _bitch_ that you like, she can never be me. I never cheated on you. All the shit that you're hearing is not true. I was faithful throughout all of this."

"Yeah right," he grabbed her wrist and took her hold off his collar. "like I believe that. Everyone was right; you're nothing but a whore. The fact that I did in fact like you when we first started going out, I regret it. You treated me like crap, you treated Ed like crap, why do you think everyone hates you? Oh, and that girl that I like, is not a bitch. And you're right, she can't be you. She's classier than you, nicer than you, and quite frankly, a hell of a lot whole better in bed than you are."

The café erupted with noise. Some were laughing, some were clapping, others were making comments like "Oh shit!" "BURN BITCH!" "He got you good, bitch!". As for me, I wasn't embarrassed. Nobody that wasn't at our table knows who he's talking about. So I'm safe.

"I like how you just finished complaining how I was cheating on you, and you just admitted to cheating on me!" Ino pushed him back. He didn't budge.

"Yeah, but I thought that we were 'on break' until your party. That's what your Facebook said."

Ino was so fed up, I could totally feel it. This argument has been going on for 15 minutes, and there's only 2 minutes left in the period. In the end, she just shook her head and stepped back a little bit, behind Sasuke. "Fine, Neji. We'll have it your way. If you wanna break up, we'll break up. Just say when."

"Trust me," he walked up to her. "we broke up once you decided to keep your legs spread open." The café 'oo'-ed one final time, then the bell rang. Everyone was slow at first, waiting for Ino's reaction. But she just picked up her bag and left with everyone else. All of us were shocked, walking together outside, about the turn of events. I overheard some girls tell their other friends about what happened. Kind of figured as much.

"So…now what?" Naruto broke the silence, walking in front of all of us.

"We wait for Neji, that's what." Sasuke turned around and saw Neji walking towards them. Some people shouted stuff at him like "You rock, dude!" "Way to go!", stuff like that. When he reached out little group, Sasuke smirked. "Thanks for putting me on blast like that."

"It was the least I could do." He patted his back and smirked as well.

"That was probably the coolest thing I have seen…ever." Shika added in, everyone walking inside the other side of the building. "Way to stand up for yourself, dude."

"Thanks. But I know she's not finished."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slowing my pace to walk next to him.

"Yeah, Ino's gonna get him back. She gets anyone who embarrasses her back. No matter who you are." Sasuke shook his head.

"So, you two," Naruto turned around and pointed and Neji and I. "should watch your backs. Shit just got real."

* * *

The ride home from school was the weirdest of all. I was with Neji, he was driving both Hinata and myself to my house for a sleepover. We came up with this last minute, but Takara didn't mind. She was going out with Dom tonight anyway.

When we reached my house, we got out and bid our goodbyes to Neji. He drove off once I opened the door and introduced her to my home. She was amazed. Why, I don't know. Her house is way fancier than mine. When we reached my room, we didn't waste anytime talk about today's events. We're both glad that Neji finally got enough balls to stand up to Ino, but his ego boost might go down while Ino is cooking up something for him. Around 4:30, she finally got around to the serious talk we were supposed to have earlier.

"So, um…yeah, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked, laying across my bed spread, her sitting up next to me.

"Um…" she hesitated. I had a feeling she really didn't want to tell me, but I wouldn't blame her. It's a very personal situation. I wouldn't be mad at her if she decided not to tell me. "You know how Sakura came up to us and asked if I went over Ino's yesterday?" I nodded. "Well, yes I did, but it's not for what you think."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"I…I wanted to go over there, to see her brother." I was confused. Ino's brother hates her. He wish death upon this girl. Why the fuck would he want to see her? I really hoped it wasn't something I already knew. "He asked me if I wanted to meet up and talk for a while. He said he changed, and nothing stupid will happen. Well, once I got there, I knew something fishy was up."

I sat up and rubbed her back, sensing she was about to start crying.

She continued. "So I walked to his room and…" she started to choke up. Before I knew it, I was holding her while she was crying on my shoulder. I didn't need to hear the rest of the story. I already knew it.

That dirty bastard raped her.

* * *

**Woohoo! A very fast update! This one is for you guys, my fellow reviewers! I finished this around 3:50 in the morning. And it only took me a day to write!**

**But anyway, you may notice that Neji speaks a lot in here. Well, it is his birthday today! So happy birthday Neji 3. I really hope you guys liked the story, I thought this was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Review please on what you think! **

**Thank you and bye!**


	7. Happy birthday, Shikamaru!

**Took me forever to finish this! Like literally, I had little to no inspiration to finish this chapter. But since I'm on winter break, I thought 'Why not finish this chapter.' So I did. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto. If I did, you guys would never hear the end of it.**

* * *

Today is officially the worst day of my life. I just woke up and I know it's already going to be horrible. I might as well just drop dead right now and sleep forever. There is seriously no purpose for me to get out of bed at this given moment.

Ok, no. I lied. It's almost the worst day of my life. Today it's going to be a good day, whether I want it to or not.

Today, my friends, is September 21st, otherwise known as Shikamaru Nara's birthday. It will be a good day. If it's not, I'll make it good, just for him.

I got out of bed and my eyes landed on the big present in the corner of my room all of us got for him. We rounded as much money we could get and find (if you saw my hair dye epidemic earlier, you know I didn't have much, but Takara pinched in) and got him something he really wanted. So he better like it or else. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair, having my thinking time. This is the time of the day where my true thoughts come out, but I think everyone has those moments in the shower (and those awkward singing moments)

Yes, today is Shika's birthday. That's amazing. That is, until midnight tonight. Then it's Ino's birthday. Oh God, why did their mothers have to have their babies only hours after one another! That means her party is tomorrow, a Friday. I still don't know whether or not I'm going to crash it or not. I talked to Hinata about it a few nights ago, she in it if I'm in it. She actually wants to do this and ruin the party. But this is Hinata we're talking about, I would be having the same outlook on it as well.

Speaking of Hinata, the night she slept over, we only got about .5 seconds to sleep before we realized it was time to get up. What she told me that night was still fresh in my mind. The fact that she believed him and went over, knowing him, he didn't change. Ugh! He makes me so sick, why would you do that to an innocent girl who did absolutely nothing wrong to you but be a good girlfriend to you while you cheated on her left and right. I guess cheating runs in the family.

Once I finished washing my hair, I got out and blow-dried it while still in deep thought. I didn't realize that my phone was going off until I was done. I checked who called and saw that it was Candy. I called her back, since it seemed like a big issue; she called 6 times.

"Tennie?" she answered.

"The one and only. What's up?"

"Thank God, I thought I would never reach you!"

"Candy, what's the matter?" I was getting worried, she usually doesn't sound so frantic like this unless something really bad happens.

"There was a shoot out over here at the school just a few minutes ago!"

"Oh my God! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was in the back building, but that's not why I called! These kids from another school tried to get Rob! They shot him multiple times, and they don't think he's going to make it!"

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. Nothing was going on around me. I didn't hear Candy's frantic cries through the phone. The fact that _they _went back and tried to get him, and _succeeded, _was mind blowing. The worst part is, it was all my fault.

"Tenten! Can you hear me?"

"Candy…"

"Yeah?"

"I. I'll call you when I get home from school or something.

"But Tenten-"

"Candy, please. I'll call you later."

She sighed. "Fine, bye."

I ended the call and fell to the ground crying my eyes out. I promised him that I wouldn't leave him alone. I promised him that they wouldn't get him again. I promised him that I would always be there for him. So I just had to fucking move up the coast, right? So I could keep an eye on him, so he doesn't get hurt, so shit like _this_ doesn't happen!

My best friend, my first love, my first _everything_, was on the verge of dying, _and it was all my fault._

I tried to get ready for school, but my body wasn't ready to comprehend. I felt so weak so guilty. I didn't know what to do. I went into my closet and after a few minutes, pulled out my favorite piece of clothing; my baby blue and gray varsity jacket. I smiled when I pulled it up to my nose and sniffed in the familiar scent. It still smelled like him, after all this time. I let my towel drop and grabbed a bottle a lotion that just so happened to be in there, lathered myself up and got changed. I slipped on a white tank top under the jacket, added some matching gray skinny jeans, and blue and white sneakers. I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Just then, I saw Rob behind me, years ago when we first started going out, me wearing that jacket that he bought for me on our one month anniversary. We looked happy. I snapped out of my daydream and straightened my hair, parting it to the side and leaving it as is.

I was about to grab my backpack and leave when my phone beeped, signaling that I have a text-message. I grabbed it and went to see who it was, my heart jumping seeing it was Rob. I opened the messaged and sighed in relief.

'_Hey, long time no talk! I kno Candy already told u wat happened. I'm in the hospital now, but I'm fine, really. I did get shot a lot but turns out I'll b ok. Don't get a heart attack over me lol. I'll txt u when I get out. Miss you, bye!'_

At least I knew that he was still eligible to text me. I grabbed my backpack and Shikamaru's present with difficulty but made it downstairs. Once there, I took out my phone again and texted Rob back.

'_Hey! Great to hear you're feelin' alright! You almost had me worried! Please don't pull a stunt like that on me again, you mean too much to me for that to happen again. I'll ttyl, bye x!'_

I smiled when I sent the text, it seemed like we were going to be texting each other all day. By the time I put my phone back in the bag, I saw Neji's car pull up with Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata in the back. All the boys came out and helped me with the present, putting it in his trunk. Once we were all in the car, an awkward silence laid upon us. I was comfortable with it just me Neji and I in the car, not that I'm not comfortable around the other three. It was just weird and a little bit funny to see Hinata squished in between Sasuke and Naruto.

We arrived at the student parking lot and sat in the car for a few minutes. There was supposed to be a plan on how we would get into the building with the big ass present with Shika seeing until lunch, because he meets us at the entrance. Shockingly, and I say that term very loosely, we didn't have one.

"I have one," Sasuke spoke up. "How about we go through the back entrance?"

"You mean the teacher's entrance? The one where they will kick us out If we try going through there?" Neji turned around and looked at him.

He nodded. "Yeah. If we wait until the actual school bell rings, security won't be there because they have to make sure everyone is in their rooms."

"I don't understand why we can't go back there," Naruto wondered. "what's back there that we can't see?"

"They have special cameras there that can specify if you are a current student, a teacher, security, or whatever." Hinata answered him, repositioning herself to feel more comfortable. "So I say we find another way in."

"Hm…" I thought. I wasn't that used to the school yet, but I knew all the doorways throughout the entire place. "How about the P.E. doors?"

"Seriously?" Sasuke frowned,

"Yeah, no one will catch us there. Not around this time either. They don't use them until…30 minutes after 8."

"Yeah, that's good and all- mega situation." Hinata called in.

"What?" Neji looked out the dashboard window to see if anyone else was outside.

"The only entrance that will go straight into the school without bumping into security offices is the girl's locker room door. Class already started for first period."

"What?" Naruto whipped around (well, attempted) to looked at her. "I'm not going into the girl's locker room. I heard too much shit about that place."

"We heard the same about the boy's," I added.

"Why are they in there so early?" Sasuke yawned.

"The mile dash is around this time of year."

"Ugh." Neji slammed his forehead on the steering wheel. "Kill me now."

"We might as well go through there. Whose locker are we putting this in?" Hinata asked.

"Mine," Naruto raised his hand. "it's closer to the lunch room, the locker room, and it's the biggest out of all of ours."

"O.K. Let's do this." Sasuke opened his door as everyone else got out and grabbed the present from the trunk, Naruto and Sasuke carrying it. We got to the east side of the building, seeing the girls wearing their uniforms run out to the track. Once we saw that, we were in the clear for now. We dashed through the garden, which was high enough so the cameras couldn't spot us. We got to the door and saw it was cracked open a tiny bit. Hinata creeped toward it and opened it, looking inside for anyone. She gave us the thumb's up sign, and we dashed to the door.

When we got inside, the floor was covered in clothing from the previous people inside. I could tell from the look on the boy's faces that they weren't used to the mixtures of Hollister perfume, Victoria's Secret PINK perfume and Bath & Body Works body spray, with a slight aroma of hair spray and straighter smoke. Finally making it to the door, no teachers were around so we dashed down the hallway to Naruto's locker, which, lucky for him, were the biggest lockers in the entire school.

"That was the worst experience of my life." Sasuke smelled his shirt and rolled his eyes. "Next time, I'll suffer from security; at least their offices smell like fresh air."

"Shut up." Naruto smirked, putting in his combination and all of us carefully stuffing the present in his locker. It took some time, but eventually, it snapped in and he shut the locker closed. "At least we got it here without some difficulty and he didn't see it."

"Now what?" Hinata asked. "Do we go to class now or…?"

"We have a few more minutes until the bell rings, let's go find the birthday boy." Sasuke smirked as he led the way to the school lobby.

With 10 minutes left before classes start, we walked into the area, seeing Shika on the wall, texting on his phone. Naruto was the first one to run over there and tackle him to the ground, earning a few glares from other students.

"Happy birthday Shikamaru!" He screamed in his ear. Shika, on the other hand, was struggling to get out of his death chamber hug.

"T-thank you, Naruto, now get off of me!" He gasped, the rest of us laughing when the two boys got off the ground. We all went over to him and hugged him. When he asked us why were weren't at the entrance, we had to come up with a lie that sounded believable (Naruto: Uh…my mom…wanted me to, uh…help her with something. Shika: Your mom doesn't usually wake up until 9. Naruto: She was sleepwalking. The rest of us: *face palm*.) Then the bell rang, so Shika and I went off to first period together.

"So really, why weren't you guys at the entrance, because you know I don't believe Naruto's story for one minute." He spoke up before reaching our class door.

"No one said you had to believe it. But trying to outsmart you is impossible." I sighed. "Something did happen earlier, but it's nothing serious, like his mother sleepwalking."

"Alright, I believe you. But don't pull any funny stuff on me." He opened the door for me as we walked to our seats in the back of the class. There were a select students there, so we could tell we weren't that late.

"Can't promise you that." I smirked, reached into my backpack and grabbed my books.

* * *

Ah, lunchtime. The only place where I can eat like a pig and not feel somewhat ashamed. I started eating a sandwich from home because I was not going to eat school-made meatloaf. I was very anxious; Naruto said he was going to get the present, while the others were going to get Shika. I sat at our table in silence while Sakura and Hinata were in deep conversation.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal," I heard Hinata speak up.

"Yes it is!" Sakura yelled, her gold hoop earrings swaying back and forth. "I mean, she is my friend, but I don't want to bring it up tomorrow!"

"If you wanna tell her, tell her in private."

"Telling Ino something in private is asking it to be told to the public." Sakura grunted and slammed her head on the lunch table. "Maybe I should just forget about it."

"It's your choice, Saku. I'm not begging you to tell her," Hinata took a sip out of her water bottle. "but if she was a real friend, she would listen to your problems and not make a fuss over it."

"I say you tell her during your speech," We looked up and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Neji with the present in hand. "that'll really get the party stirred up."

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"He had to go talk to a teacher about something, I don't know." Sasuke shrugged, laying the present on the table. "Maybe he's getting birthday sex."

"This early in the day?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "That's a little…abnormal."

"But realize this is coming from the guy whose birthday is in the _summer._" Neji sat down next to me. "He's used to getting laid at around 9 in the morning."

"No," He sat down next to Sakura, who was blushing slightly. "that's when I'm still sleeping. I'm used to it around noon."

"You're still sleeping by then, though…" Naruto frowned, sliding next to Hinata and stealing some of her gummy bears.

"Your point?"

"But, whatever. Hey birthday boy!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms to guide Shika over to our table. He had a weird look on his face when he got closer and saw the big box.

"What the hell is going on?" He slowly made it to the front of the table, staring the box down.

"Well, you see, being the loyal friends we are, we decided to go out of our way and get you something for your birthday!" Sakura patted the box and handed him the card with all of our names on it. "I know the card isn't much, since Naruto wrote all over it-" He smiled brightly. "but we think that you're really going to like this."

"Thank you guys, but- where's Ed?" Shika looked around, seeing that Ed also wrote in the card, but wasn't present (heh, I made a pun.)

"He had to go do something, he'll be here shortly." Neji put away his phone, I'm guessing checking the time, because Ed was supposed to be here when the boys walked in.

"Oh, okay." Shika placed the card down and started to unwrap the present. By the time he made it halfway through opening it, his face was priceless; he already knew what it was. Sasuke whipped out his phone to start recording his reaction. He ripped apart the rest of the paper, his face gleaming with excitement. Knowing how much of a good friend he is to us, we all gathered together and got him the new Yamaha PSR-S910 - 61 Key Arranger Workstation Keyboard. The entire thing was huge, and everything else that came with it we left in Neji's car. The board was almost $2,000.00! Why did we get him such an expensive thing? Earlier in the year, he had his eye on it, and the boys felt generous enough to spend their money (mainly The Hyuga's and Uchiha's) on a good friend. The boy's parent's love Shika and helped chip in to the present.

The look on his face was nothing but happiness. I know he's not that type of guy, but if he were alone, he would be jumping around right now. "Thank you guys so much." He smiled, sliding down next to me and hugging me from the side. I hugged back and messed with his hair.

"You're welcome, dude." Naruto threw him a thumbs up as he sipped from his Diet Coke.

Even though the café was loud, we suddenly heard a scream from down the hall. We turned around and saw Ed running towards us, wrecked. His clothes were ripped apart, he had bruises all over him, a black eye formed and looked like it was getting worse, and blood trickled down from his mouth.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, running as fast as he could. He stopped in front of the table, panting his heart away. "You have to…leave…now…!"

"What the hell for?" He frowned.

"Don't…even bother…just leave!" He dropped down to the floor, out of breath. Naruto and Neji sprang up, helping him drink some water. He took a few sips then coughed, gasping every now and again. Sasuke then got up and sat in front of Ed. "It's…it's Ino."

"What about her?"

"She's-" he coughed out. "…she's-"

Then a bang came from the end of the café, where Ino stood at the open doors, might I add FUMED, glaring straight at our group in the corner. She stomped over, making the teenagers around her move back. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING SLAG!"

The rest of didn't move a muscle. Ed pretended he was dead on the floor. Heh, like that was gonna help. Sasuke then slowly (and I mean, slowly) stood up and put his hands up in defense. "Uh…happy almost birthday…?"

Ino grabbed his shirt and yanked his face closer to hers. "Where. Is. My. Diary."

"Your what? I can't hear you."

"Where. Is. My. DIARY!" She pushed him back to us, moving closer and closer. "One of you fuckheads have it. WHO HAS IT?"

"Ino, please," Shika rolled his eyes. "we don't even what your book thing looks like."

"Oh really?" She stepped closer to him. "That's weird, because last time I checked, you five were the last people over! And you," she poked his forehead. "were the last one in my room."

"Actually, Hinata was the last one ov-" Naruto covered his mouth because he just realized he made the biggest mistake for today.

Ino whipped her head over to his direction. "What did you just day?"

"He said nothing,-"

"The boy has a mouth!" She raised her hand to Shika's mouth while still looking at the other blonde. "Now, what did you say Naruto."

"Nothing important." he shrugged.

"Nothing important, huh? That's also very weird, because I could've sworn you said Hinata was the last person over my house." I could tell from the look on Hinata's face that she was busted. But we all knew.

"So why'd you ask me what'd I say if you just told me!" Naruto jumped.

"Now is not the time to be making jokes, Naruto." Neji called.

"I'm not joking!"

"Shut up!" Ino finally lost it, if she didn't loose it already, and threw leftover food on the nearby table at us. "Fine, since nobody wants to confess, no big deal!" A whole new person took control of her body and she was all smiles and cheerful.

"Ino, listen," Shika stepped forward again, only to be stopped.

"No, it's quite alright. It is your birthday after all," she turned to the rest of us. "you guys totally got off the hook, thanks to your little friend over here. But I will get you back." She then landed her eyes on me. "Especially you."

I rolled my eyes, pretending not to be scared shitless. What, that bitch is crazy! "I don't even understand your problem with me."

"You don't understand? Would you like me to give you a demonstration?"

"No, oral would be fine."

"That's what she said." Naruto busted out laughing at his own joke.

"Actually, that's what _he_ said." Sasuke corrected him with a smile on his face.

"There are lesbians in this world, Sasuke!"

"Would you two shut up!" Ino threw something else at them, hitting Naruto in the head. She then turned back to me. "Do you really want me to tell you why I don't like you?" I nodded. This should be good. "Alright, first of all, you stole my boyfriend."

"'Stole' is such a harsh word," Neji shook his head. The rest of us laughed. "I would say she took advantage of me."

"Oh yeah, I totally took advantage of you." I pushed his arm.

"See? That!" She pointed to the empty space in between us. "That right that! When we were still going out, you two were too damn close for comfort! I'm over here stressing in gray hairs that one day you two will start fucking in front of me!"

"Wait, you were stressing?" Neji stepped in front of me. "I wasn't the one cheating on you left and right, was I?"

"Oh my God, I never cheated on you!" Ino poked his chest. "What part of that don't you understand?"

"The 'never', 'cheated' and 'on you'." Sasuke yelled, who was now sitting down next to some pretty girl. The whole café laughed. "I'm a prime example!"

"That was just a mistake!" Ino turned to his direction.

"You didn't say that that night!" Everyone 'ooh'-ed.

"You know what, I'm done." She looked back to Neji and I. "You guys can still perform, you're still not invited, along with that freak over there," pointing to Hinata. "all of you can go to Hell." She then turned toward the doors and walked away.

"Satan and I will greet you with open arms!" Sasuke blew her a kiss as she walked passed him.

"Oh," Ino stopped in front of the doors and turned once again, but walked over to Shikamaru. "I almost forgot." She pulled something out of her bag and threw it at him. "Happy birthday." She then exited the cafeteria.

Shikamaru bent down and grabbed the gift wrapped in silver and blue gift wrap and a sparkly blue bow. She slowly untied the bow and took off the wrap. The bell rang, so everyone was moving out, some people were coming in. We were the only ones near our table as he took off the rest of the paper and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Naruto frowned, looking at the object.

"It looks like a…uh…what is it?" Sasuke scratched his head.

"Kind of looks like a gingerbread man." Sakura placed her chin on my shoulder. Yes, she's that short.

"Not even," Ed 'rose from the dead' and walked over to us. "it looks like dried up poop."

"Not even close," Shika smiled. "it's an old book I used to keep at her house when we were younger."

"I was close, they're both brown."

"Where'd you get gingerbread man from, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I could've sworn I saw a tiny cookie man on the book!"

"Actually, Naruto, there is a gingerbread man on the book." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her blonde. "Every summer, I would spend the nights at her place and we played games, made cookies, we did everything together."

"You two were that close?" Hinata touched the dry cookie on the small book.

"Yes. Makes me wonder where she found this." He opened the book and we saw all the worn out pages with writing and drawings on them, down to the last page. "Great, now I feel like shit."

"For what?" I asked.

"We practically embarrassed her before, and all she wanted was her book back."

"She made our lives a living Hell," Sasuke shook his head. "she should be happy we didn't do anything worse!"

"Yeah, I know, but…" Shika smiled down at the book. "let's make it up to her tomorrow."

"Give her birthday sex." Naruto jumped. Everyone looked at him. "What? She wants Neji to give it to her, which isn't gonna happen. So you two give each other birthday sex!"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sasuke smirked.

"No, no, no birthday sex." Shika shook his head. I thought it was a pretty good idea. That'll keep her quiet for a few days. "I mean, give her back her diary."

"What?" Everyone who knew about the book said.

"It's the only way, guys. It'll keep her controlled for the time being, and we'll still be able to perform with no troubles!"

"But we are still performing at the damn thing. It's just her singing and not Tennie!" Naruto pouted. He looks so cute when he pouts.

"Let me handle that. Just tomorrow, please give her the book. For me?"

We all looked at Naruto, who was the current holder of the dreaded thing. He puckered his lips and went into what he calls, 'thinking time.' "Oh, alright." He crossed his arms. "But I'm doing this for you, not for Cruella de Skunk."

"Thanks, man. It means a lot."

* * *

The first thing I did when I got home was call Rob. I sat on my staircase and waited for the line to go through.

"Hello?" I heard his voice after a few seconds.

"Hey Rob, it's me."

"Oh, hey Ten! What's up?"

"I'm fine, how are you? Are you still in the hospital?" Yeesh, I sound like a strict mother.

"Yeah, but I'm alright, so you can stop worrying about me." he laughed.

"You're gonna tell me to calm down when you're the one who got shot at?" I heard him laugh again at my sentence. "This isn't funny, Rob!"

"Ah, you were always the one to worry about me."

"It was my duty as your girlfriend to worry about you." That word felt weird coming out of my mouth, especially to him.

"And what did I always tell you?"

"That you were indestructible, that nobody can break you, yadda yadda yadda." I rolled my eyes.

"Yup! I'm still perfectly fine, even though bullets went through my chest."

"Ew, could you not say that. It sounds so…gory."

He laughed once again. "Fine, just for you. So how's life in the Big Apple?"

"Way different that down back home. So many more buildings, it's literally crowded everywhere, it's crazy."

"Yeah, well, Florida is considered more calm than New York."

"After all the crazy shit that happens down there? Ha! Don't buy it." I smiled. We kept this conversation going for several minutes, talking about school, our new lives, new friends, and shockingly, new love interests.

"So, Robert," I was in the kitchen playing with my chicken soup. "do you have anyone new in your life?"

"You mean, like, a girl?"

"No, a cat."

"Actually, I do have a new cat, thanks for asking. But yeah, I have a girlfriend. Casey."

"That girl that was in our music class?"

"Yup. 5 months tomorrow."

"How sweet." I smiled. I vaguely remember the girl. The last time I saw her, she had red hair. It looked really good on her. "Tell her I said hi."

"Will do. So how about you? Do you have someone special?"

"Uh…" It's not that I didn't want to tell him, it was just I didn't know what to say. Neji and I weren't together, but we're not technically single? I don't know. We've kissed every now and again. Hell. We even had sex! But he never really asked me to be his girlfriend. I hate using the term 'friends with benefits', but that's what it sounds like to me. "you can say."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'd rather not get too much into it."

"Eh, alright." I heard someone else on the other line, and Rob spoke to them casually. "I got to go, the nurse wants me to go get some fresh air."

I giggled. "Alright. Nice talking to you again."

"Same. I'll call you later."

"Kay, bye." I smiled and disconnected the line. I placed my phone on the counter and finished my soup. That conversation really got to me. I was happy for Rob and Casey, really I was. Slightly jealous, but happy. But at the same time, I couldn't help but think about Neji and I. "Maybe Ino was right," I placed my bowl in the sink and went up to my room, phone in hand. "maybe I did steal Neji from her."

But it's not like I meant to. The very first time we kissed was accidental. I barely knew the kid, for God's sake! He was distraught from Ino not giving him much attention. When a girl who actually gave a shit about what he thought and what he had to say came about, he felt, I don't know, whole again? But then we kissed again…and again…and again. Maybe he was just trying something new. This is so confusing.

Hours past, my sister doesn't come home. Or maybe she has. I haven't left my room since I got home. I sat on my laptop and scrolled down my Facebook news feed. Everyone had such productive lives, and here I am, in my room. Fun.

I landed on a status that looked interesting, since it was Ino that made it. Please don't ask why I have her added. She messaged me after I accepted her saying _'I only have you added for your band. Once the party's over, you're off my friend's list.'_ I replied back _'Works for me.' _As usual, Ino seemed pissed about something, so she felt the need to use the social networking site as her replacement diary.

**Ino Yamanaka**

Oh, I just *love* it when a plan comes into play!

I started at my screen for what felt like five minutes. Then someone commented on it. This person, named Kimberly, said _'lol what are you planning now?'. _I paid close attention as the conversation continued.

**Ino: **nothing special…lmao

**Kimberly: **quit lyin!

**Ino: **I'm nott! You'll find out at my party girl.

**Kimberly: **nahh, you know I'm impatient. Give me a hint then!

Me, being the stalker that I am, realized it took Ino a good 3 minutes to come back with a reply. When she did answer back, I didn't second guess as to what she meant.

**Ino: **well, I heard that some *uninvited* guests were coming to my party.

**Ino: **let's just say…my party will be to *die* for.

I should really pay closer attention to stuff like that.


	8. Ino's Sweet 16 Crashtacular

**Took me forever to finish this. Here is the long awaited chapter of Ino's party! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Extreme**** use of harsh language. And when I say extreme, I mean X-TREME.**

* * *

**Time: 4:19 AM.**

**16 hours and 41 minutes until Ino's birthday party.**

It was nowhere near time for me to get up and I couldn't sleep. My eyes have been open for what felt like hours. As you can tell, I was nervous. But for what? I never convinced myself into going…well, _crashing_. My heart and brain were at it in a heated war, keeping me up. Sweating under my blankets, I pushed them off of me and sat up straight on my mattress, wiping my forehead. I looked around my room; pitch darkness. I looked at my clock; 4:23 AM. I need to go to sleep.

But it's not like I was going to school. Yes, today is Friday. It is still a school day, but like people who were invited to her party, they weren't going to school. They would stay home for the day and prepare for 'the party of the century'. I wasn't invited, though. If anything, Hinata and I are on the blacklist. I was crashing the party. My band was invited, not me. Which, by the way, I still don't understand. Does she not understand that I'm her ex's plus one?

Regardless of all that, I needed someone to text. Someone that I knew for a fact was up. I reached for my phone and went through my contacts. Not Naruto, dude sleeps like a log. Defiantly not Shikamaru. Sasuke? Possibly. Neji? Highly doubt he was awake. Hinata, just maybe. Rob? No, he was still in the hospital. Sakura? Eh…nah. She slept like a pink log. Ed? We don't really talk much, so he's out. Candy? Please, she's never heard of sleep.

I clicked on her contact and typed my fingers away on my keyboard. I then pressed the 'send' button and closed my phone, sighing. I looked out my window and saw a small hint of purple. Turning to my clock, it read 4:34. _'Sun's about to come up.' _I thought, messing up my bed head even more. I jumped when my phone vibrated on my leg. I picked it up and opened the text message.

'_Thank GOD ur awake!' _she typed. _'I've legit been up all night.'_

'_What were you up for?' _I typed back. Knowing her, it was either because some random guy left her house, she just finished her homework, or both.

'_I've been txtin Casey to c if shes ok.' _She sent a few seconds later.

'_aww you do have a heart.' _I then added an animated heart at the end of the sentence. _'how is she?'_

'_she's alright, way more calm than I would b actin if I was her.'_

'_but why r u up?' _She sent me before I could answer her back. _'did sumthin happen between the bird n u?' _I laughed softly to myself. She calls Neji 'the bird' only because we were talking over Facebook Video Chat, and she was stalking his profile and said 'Oh my God, he looks like a lost, blind pelican!' I couldn't breathe when she said that.

'_nah, we're alright, but I am freaking out. His ex-gf is havin a party today, and she didn't invite me only because I hooked up with him while they were _'together'_.'_

'_so whts with the heart attack?'_

'_at first I was so set on crashing it, but now I'm chickening out.' _After I sent that, I waited a few minutes. It wasn't like her to not text me after a good minute. My phone then held its vibration, signaling she was calling me. I accepted the called and spoke into the receiver.

"This is defiantly not the Tennie I know." I heard her munch on what sounded like carrots. "The Tennie I know wouldn't let some psycho ex ruin her chance to ruin her party."

"Candy, hear me out. Believe me, I was so excited on crashing the entire thing, but after what happened yesterday, I'm having second thoughts." Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prissy bitch. I'm not afraid of anybody (well, except my sister when she's just waking up). But this was…totally different.

"What happened yesterday?" I told her everything from what we got Shika, to her demonic yelling at us, to his present. I heard the occasional 'Mhm' after a few sentences. "Wow. She sounds crazy. Makes you wanna put her in the Looney Bin."

"You telling me. I have to go to school with the girl. But not only does she not want me to go to the damn thing, she told my best friend, Neji's cousin, she couldn't go because her brother doesn't want her there."

"You told me about this already, right?"

"No, I told you parts of it. You spoke to Hinata, though. She told you the rest."

"Ah, now I remember. She sounds so sweet, though!" I nodded. "I say go on with it. Does she still want The Bird to taste her Birthday Cake?**(1)**" I replied with a yes. "Nope. Nah ah. Put this whore in her place."

"That's easier said that done. How, though?" I pleaded.

"I'll tell you how." Knowing my girl, Candy, she knows how to ruin shit. "This is what you do…"

* * *

**Time: 8:43 AM**

**11 hours and 17 minutes until Ino's birthday party.**

"So…" Naruto played with the soccer ball in front of him, leaning next to his garage wall. "Shikamaru…"

"Yeah?" The genius looked up from his thinking position on the floor.

"Did you…ya know…" He kept on making weird motions with his head.

"I don't know…what?"

"Did you, like…-"

"Oh my gosh, did you fuck somebody last night." Sasuke yelled out. "That's what he's trying to say,"

"Well, when you put it that way!" Naruto frowned, plopping down next to me near the door.

"Thank you for your bluntness, Sasuke" Shika nodded toward the male. "and no I did not. But my dad took me to a strip club last night."

"You're shitting me." Sasuke's shoulder slouched down, looking at his friend with a blank expression.

"Nope. He literally went up to the guy and said _'It's my boy's birthday. Just…let him have this one shot.'_ I was so embarrassed."

"He is so lying." Naruto smirked, making me laugh. "You know you liked it." Shika didn't say a word. After a few seconds, Naruto's face only lit up more with excitement. "OH MY GOD, SHIKA!"

"There's something you're not telling us," Sasuke inched over to the living pineapple. "what is it?"

"I'm not gonna say it in front of Tenten, that's just disrespectful." Aw, he does care about me!

"Do you honestly think she cares? She hangs out with us for Christ's sake."

"Shit, she hangs out with Eddy. _Eddy_, bro." I laughed when Naruto laid back on the staircase I was sitting on.

Shika just shook his head, but I could tell he was smiling slightly. Sasuke, who was right in front of him, had the biggest smirk on his face. He looked toward us and started laughing, which was a little out of character for him, but funny nonetheless.

"Bro," he coughed out after laughing as hard. "please don't tell me you got…" Shika just started at him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he rolled out on the floor, chanting and laughing.

I, on the other hand, was so confused. "Shika," he turned around to look toward me. "I know you're trying to be respectful by not saying it in front of me, but I'm so confused right now, so I really don't care if you say it."

I saw him blush slightly. "Well, if you insist."

"We both insist." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Well, uh, what had happened was-"

"He got a 'special view' of a girl's scalp." Sasuke sat up and told us, still laughing his ass off. Naruto and I just sat there in amazement. I covered my face with my hands while Naruto got up and gave Shika a man hug, tackling him to the ground. I shook my head in shock while the boys chanted 'Shika! Shika! Shika!' and 'He's finally a man!'

"If you three are done fondling each other on the floor," The three of us heard a strong, demanding voice from the garage door. "we have business to take care of."

"Well look to finally decided to join us!" Sasuke chimed up as Neji walked past him, sitting on a blue cooler. "Where were you?"

"Places." He grunted. What's up his butt?

"What's up your butt?" Thank you Naruto for speaking my mind.

"Yeah, you're like…abnormally more pissed off than you usually are." Sasuke walked over to him. Neji just shook his head.

"I'm stressed." He buried his face in the palms of his hands.

"Stressed about what? The party?" He nodded his head.

"Glad someone brought that up," Shika jumped up from his position on the floor and ran over to his backpack. He pulled out a regular sized yellow folder with a lot of loose papers coming out of it. "I have a fantastic idea." Everyone crowded around him as he spread the sheets of paper in front of all of us. "Alright. First of all, I talked to Ino last night. She still wants to sing." We all grunted. It's not like she was gonna change her mind in one day. We had it coming. "That's why, she's singing this," he handed out packets of the lyrics to each of us.

"Miranda Cosgrove? Victorious? Are you serious right now?" Sasuke shrieked. "I don't even watch Nickelodeon, let alone listen to this crap!"

"Hear me out," Shika spoke, organizing his folder. "I told her that I didn't have enough time to make a specialized song for her to sing. Besides, even if I did do that, we haven't practiced on it, we would have to tune everything like, 4 seconds before. It was too troublesome. So I went down the easier route. She chose the songs, and the beat is relatively easy." Sasuke just gave up and shook his head. "Another thing: attire. Apparently, she wants us to dress according to the dress code."

"She's making us wear tuxes…?" Naruto shook his head.

"Pink and blue tuxes."

"I'm not going." He threw his papers in the air and crossed his arms. "I refuse to wear a monkey suit to a monkey's party."

Shika couldn't help but laugh at that one. "C'mon Naruto. You're an important part in this as we are."

"Except me!" I couldn't help but add. "Since the bitch hates my guts for no reason!"

"She doesn't hate you-"

"Yes she does." The rest of the boys and I said in unison. Shika just rolled his eyes. "She has told me on numerous occasions that she does not like me breathing in her oxygen."

"Alright, she's obviously not going to change her mind about you." Fantastic, 'cause I have something hidden up my sleeve that'll really give the birthday bitch a surprise. "But back to attire, please Naruto, it's only for one night."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it." He huffed. "But I'm not gonna like it."

"Thank you, bro. I'll treat you to Chinese after the party." Shika patted his friend's shoulder.

"To the place where they have the sushi shaped like pandas?" Naruto cheered up. Shika nodded. "Score."

* * *

**Time: 12:42 PM**

**7 hours and 18 minutes until Ino's birthday party.**

I sat impatiently in Neji's room while he tuned his guitar for tonight. He could tell I wasn't in the best mood, so that's why he's ignoring me. But what'd he expect? Me helping him pack condoms for tonight? Not happening.

"You know, Tenten," He spoke up after us sitting on the edge of his bed in silence for several minutes. "you're making it sound like I'm going to actually have sex with her tonight."

"I wouldn't be shocked if you did." I huffed.

"Babe, please," He set his guitar to the side and wrapped an arm around me. "I wouldn't disrespect you like that."

"Honestly," I turned my head to look at his beautifully sculpted face. "do you think she won't try to pull anything funny with you?"

"Well, after she confessed her hatred toward me during our fight, I would like to assume she changed her mind." He smirked, joking around with me.

"This isn't funny, Neji. I'm not laughing."

"But I know you want to." He smiled, poking my cheeks, making me smile slightly.

"Quit it. Seriously, what are you gonna do when she gets drunk off her ass and tries to get with you?"

"Believe me, she won't. I'm not drinking tonight, nor do I want to. I already settled that with everyone else. I rarely drink anyway, so it'll all be good, alright?" He kissed my cheek after his sentence.

"I'm just…"

"What?"

"I'm scared for you. I don't want you to get back with her. I don't even want you to go to this damn party." He tightened his grip on me.

"Nothing will happen, babe. I will seriously look like the biggest idiot on earth if I got back with her. Besides, I'm with you now. I wouldn't even think about being with her for one second." He picked me up and placed me on his lap. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, so we're together now?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah. Why, you thought we weren't?"

"No, it's just that we haven't been acting very…couple-like."

"Couple-like…as in, making it Facebook official?**(2)**"

"No, like holding hands in public, taking one another out to eat, kissing in public, stuff like that."

Neji just stared at me. I started to laugh at his expression. "What?"

"You're a big fan of PDA, huh?" I nodded. "I see…"

"I like walking down the streets and showing everyone that I'm in a good relationship and it's amazing to get love from someone that isn't a family member or a close friend." I shrugged. "Cliché, I know."

"No, no it's not cliché. Girly, I'll admit, but it's expected. I'll keep that in mind."

"For what, future references?" I laughed.

"You'll see eventually."

Just as we were about to make out, there was a knock at his door. I got off his lap and opened the door to see it was Hinata, greeting me with her beautiful smiles as always. I stepped aside and she walked in the room.

"Oh my God, you're not gonna believe what just happened to me!" She jumped onto the bed and shook Neji's shoulders.

"Uh…you got invited to the party…?"

"What? Hell no. Guess again!"

"You finally had a full conversation with Naruto?" I walked over and sat behind them, leaning on his pillows.

"No!- Well, yes, but keep guessing!"

"He asked you out?" Hinata was silent, but smiling and blushing like crazy.

"Aw, Hina!" I screamed and we hugged each other. Neji had the funniest look on his face. It was mixed with confusion and I don't know, happiness? "When did it happen?"

"This morning!" She jumped up again. "He called me after your meeting or whatever, and he asked me to meet him at Panera Bread. So I go there and we're just talking and everything, and he asked me out on a date for tomorrow night!"

"Congrats!" I hugged her again. I've never seen her so happy before! It's good to see Naruto move on from his other crush. "Aren't you happy for her, Neji?"

"Uh, yeah," Hinata and I laughed at his expression. "I guess. Where are you guys going tomorrow?"

"I don't know, it's a surprise." She then turned to me and grasped my hands. "I need help finding something to wear!"

"I'm on the case!" We got off the bed and raced to the door. "I'll be back later, babe. Have fun practicing."

"I was hoping you would stay here and help me," he smirked at me, walking over to the door. "but I see Hinata needs you more." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I still get chills when he does that. "I'll see you later."

I smiled and pinched his nose. "See ya!" I closed the door behind me and ran into Hinata's room down the hall. When I entered, she was already in her closet, ripping out dresses and fancy outfits. "Did he give you any clue as to where you two are going?"

"Not one," She dug deeper into her closet for her high heels, wedges, and flats. "I don't even know if we're indoors or outdoors." I went toward her bed and examined the clothes she took out. Nice choices.

"Well, let's think about this: what type of person is Naruto?"

Hinata came out of her closet with five pairs of shoes in her arms, her hair a mangled mess. "Uh…he's laidback, hyper, funny, sweet, stuff like that."

"Okay, now where do you think he would take you based on his characteristics?"

She plopped down on her floor and sat in deep thought. I went over to her vanity and looked at her hair products and makeup. The room was very quiet for a few minutes, so quiet that I could hear Neji's tuning from six rooms down. After what seemed like forever, Hinata looked at me in confusion.

"The carnival?"

"What makes you say carnival?"

"A carnival can be relaxing at times, like near the lake and on the roofs, but most of the time it's very…what's the word, jumpy, I guess? There are fun games to play there, and they sell sweets."

I looked at her very impressed. "That's very…detailed and thought out."

"Yeah," she nodded. "that, and there's one starting tomorrow night and he couldn't stop talking about it today."

"Well that solves everything!" I shouted. "Carnival it is!"

"But I don't know what to wear," she whined. "from what I heard, it's a very elegant yet casual fair."

"How is it elegant _and _casual?" I frowned in confusion.

"I don't know. Everything in New York is elegant and casual." She rolled her eyes. She has never been more right.

I got up form my seat and sat down on her plush bed, closely examining the outfits on the bed. Hinata sat next to me, playing with her hair. After a few minutes, I picked up a gray sweater dress with black leggings to go underneath and a pair of gray wedges. I put the ensemble together and went back to her vanity, opened up her drawer with all her jewelry inside, and picked up a pair of silver dangly earrings with stars at the end with a silver watch. I walked back to her bed and placed the rest of the accessories on top of everything else.

"I love it!" Hinata said after a minute of looking at it.

"It's casual, yet elegant." I smirked, patting myself on the back. "But now we need to find something else…"

"For what?"

"Tonight."

"What's going on ton-" I gave her a 'Seriously?' look. "oh yeah! I forgot about that." She then looked at her door. "Does he know" she whispered.

"I don't know," I said, looking deeper into her closer at her dresses. "I don't think he even knows I'm his plus one."

"That would be a nice thing to tell someone that's actually _invited_." Hinata yawned. "Did they come up with any songs to sing?"

"Yeah, some Miranda Cosgrove and Victorious shit. Thank God I'm not singing it." I walked out her closet empty handed. "You have nothing revealing?"

"Bro, my father is like the king of over protectiveness and protection. I'm not even allowed to buy my own clothes, hence why half my wardrobe is disgusting."

"Not all of it is disgusting," I picked up a dark blue blazer with a some sort of seal sewed into it. "You went to a private school?"

She nodded. "My mother had to beg my father to let Neji, my sister, and I go to public school. She thought if we stayed any longer, we would be 'socially awkward.'"

"Too late for that," I joked, her throwing a small pillow at me. "besides, this is really cute. But that's besides the point. You look like we share the same dress size, no?"

"That theory was proven when you made me try on half your clothes,"

"Shut up. Tell Neji you're gonna be out for a while. Meet me at my place." She nodded again, as she left the room into her cousin's. I picked up her date outfit for tomorrow and stuffed it in one of her Guess duffle bags. I zoomed down the hallway out the house and went to my place, and if you remembered, I don't live very far from them. Waiting at my front door, I saw Hinata run up a few minutes later.

"What is this all about?" She asked me once we entered my house and went into my room, which was shockingly clean. Thank you older sister!

"Trying to find dresses for Ino's party, duh!" I went inside my closet and pulled out many assortments of short dresses, gowns, mini skirts, cocktail dresses, hell, I even have a few princess type dresses. Hey, I'm still a girl. I can swoon over stuff like this. I placed them all on my bed, attempting to spread some of them out. "Look for what you like."

Now, Hinata isn't very picky. But with the kind of dresses _I_ have, oh my gosh, it was like pulling teeth without numbing the person first. The only reason why I let her chose first was because I already know what dress I was wearing, and believe me, it will turn heads. After a few minutes, she finally chose a dress that, to me, suit her beautifully. It showed off her legs very well. That'll turn heads, since she has one of the best pair of legs I've ever seen since Rihanna's.

Now I know what you're probably not thinking; why are we doing this? Well, we're not doing this because we're jealous of her. That'll defeat the purpose of everything. We're also not doing this because we want revenge. Ok, that's a lie. That's partially the reason. The real reason why we're doing this is because we each have our own personal issues with her; her brother is a pig who likes sexually harassing his exes, and she hates me because I'm with her ex. Nobody told her to go cheat on him with his best friend.

We tried on our dresses and I could feel the confidence spill out of Hinata. Looking at her in her dress, I could tell that she's not used to wearing revealing clothing like I am, but when she gets the chance to, she loves showing off what she has, and not in a bad way. She turned to me and we gave each other the biggest smiles in the world.

"This is going to be great!" she jumped around. I giggled. "I wonder what Naruto will think of me in this…"

"I'm not sure," I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we stared at each other in the mirror in front of us. "but one things for sure; we look hot." We burst out into laughter again. We then got out of the outfits and started pampering ourselves for the 'party of the century'.

At that moment, I swear, we felt like we were in Wedding Crashers.

* * *

**Time: 7:45 PM**

**15 minutes until Ino's birthday party.**

While my band was being picked up by one of Ino's personal limo drivers, I had my sister drive Hinata and I to the place. We were running a little late, since Dom's car broke down and he was our initial first ride. The event is about 30 minutes away, so we would be showing up 'fashionably late'.

"Remind me again why the two of you look like harlots?" Takara looked back at us. Dom laughed from the passenger seat.

"I told you already," I sighed. "we're friends of the band." I'm not really lying, we are friends of the band.

"Aren't you _in_ the band, Ten?" Dom laughed again.

"There was no more room in the limo for the both of us, so I told her that we'll find another ride."

"Uh huh," they both went. Gosh, they're good. Real good. "so how long is this party?"

"It says until 1," Hinata looked down at the invitation we printed off Facebook. "but she'll probably end it at like, 2:30."

"Well just so you two know, you're not staying that long." My sister made a right onto some street.

"We know." I nodded. "So what are you two gonna do while we're gone?"

"Probably cook dinner, watch some movies, pound each other out, maybe even hang with the neighbors." Dom nodded. Everyone laughed.

We finally reached the venue, and it was abnormally large for a Sweet 16. It looks like a place where a prince and princess would get married. Hinata and I bid them goodbye as they dropped us off and left. As we walked in the venue, the lobby alone was breath taking. No wonder Ino booked it here. We were pretty late, but there were still people on line waiting to get it. This isn't a One Direction concert! Why is there a line?

"Pst!" I looked to my right and saw Hinata down a hallway away form the line. I sped walked toward her and followed her into a room labeled 'Coat Closet'. Leave it to Hinata to take me to a room with little to no space whatsoever.

"Now what?" She whispered, hearing two men walk passed us. "We can't spend all night in here."

"You're telling me." I leaned in closer on the door to hear if anyone else was coming by. "We have to sneak in the party without being questioned by security."

"Why is there even security?" She questioned me. I shrugged. "I mean, it's a Sweet 16, not the Royal Wedding."

"This place is big enough to hold one." I cracked the door slightly, looking down the hallway. Clear shot to the lobby again. "Follow me." We exited the closet and snuck our way back into the lobby, which happened to get more crowded. I checked the clock on the wall; 7:58. Why is everyone out the room? I grabbed Hinata's wrist and made our way through the huge crowd. We reached the gigantic two doors that entered the room, and security wasn't there! Score!

Just as I was about to do my happy dance, two big men came out the room and stood in front the entrance, each with a clip board in their hands. Damn it all.

The clock struck eight o'clock. The party was about to begin. "Everyone quiet down please!" One security guard yelled out. "Make two straight lines in front of us!" The crowd separated into two not really straight lines. I kept my hold on Hinata's wrist as we steered ourselves to the right line. Two by two, people were going inside the room and every time we got closer to the guard, I got even more nervous.

"Name?" The guard said statically as I walked up to him.

"Uh…" I stammered. I plan out this entire crashing scheme, I didn't even think about names. "my mother told me I was able to go after the RSVP date. I told Ino that. We have the invites, though." Hinata must've taken that as a clue and started digging through her bag, looking for the invitations since we needed them to get in.

The guard rolled his eyes and told us to step to the side. This reminds me so much of Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen when they're in New York City and they're trying to get in, but her friend forgot her wallet on the train. But the only thing we forgot was our common sense in the car. It felt like we were standing there forever as the lines ended and music was playing in the room, even though the doors were closed. The two guards looked towards us and one of them looked through the list again.

"Where are the invitations?" Guard #1 asked us. Hinata handed him the legitimate invited from Facebook. He took one look at them and saw something was up. "These aren't the real invites."

"She told us to print those since she had no more of the real ones." Hinata pushed a curled hair follicle out of her face.

"Heh. Right." Guard #2 walked over and got a little bit too close for comfort. He got an excellent view of my already exposed cleavage. "Now listen you two, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but it's not gonna work. Ya' hear?"

"We're not trying to pull anything!" Obviously they didn't believe us. We were so toast. I should've just stuck with my second choice and chicken out while I had the chance.

But the odds were in my favor, at least for this battle. A guy around our age came running up to us from what seemed like the bathroom. "Oh, there you two are!"

The guards stepped away from us as the boy came running up to Hinata and I. We never saw this boy before in our lives. But he was SO cute with his brown hair and green eyes. "You know these two, sir?"

"Yes guards. This is my girlfriend," He grabbed Hinata by the waist. I could tell she was going crazy. "and this is my cousin." He pointed to me. "I had told them to stay outside while I go to the bathroom, but I guess you told everyone to get ready to come in. As you can tell," he gave both of us a look. "they're very excited."

"What's your name then?" Guard #2 picked up his clipboard with a list of names of the guests.

"Chase Michelson."

"Ah, yes. She has told us about you." The guard then looked back at us. "Sorry for the trouble, ladies."

"No problem!" Hinata waved it off, wrapping an arm around Chase's waist.

"Ready to go, you two?" He grabbed my waist as the guards opened the doors to the room. The room wasn't dark yet, but the lights were dimmed. Music was blasting from every corner of the room and people were dancing on the huge dance floor. Chase let go of us both and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, uh, sorry about that."

"Sorry? You totally just saved our asses!" I smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"How come you two couldn't get in?" We told him the lie we told the guards earlier. "Oh. That sucks."

"But how come you helped us?" Hinata grabbed three drinks off the tray a female waiter was holding out in front of us, and handed us each one.

"I couldn't just stand there and watch two beautiful girls be harassed by security. By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Tenten and she's Hinata."

"Beautiful names. Well, I should let you two have your fun. Catch ya on the flip side." He winked at the pair of us and walked off. Once he was out of ear shit, we totally squealed like two preps.

"He is SO hot!" Hinata nodded in agreement as we walked over to a random table in the back so nobody we know can see us. It was probably 8:30 or something and the bitch still didn't come out. Like, what kind of Sweet 16 are you having if you're not gonna come out on time? I downed the rest of my drink as I looked from the corner of my eye and saw 5 boys stare and point at us from nearby. They weren't making fun of us, I guarantee you. I took one look at Hinata and she already knew what I was about to bitch about, so she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the bathroom near us. Thank God nobody was in there.

"Do you think I look alright?" Hinata turned toward me after looking in the mirror for a few seconds. I don't see why she's asking me this. She had on a strapless black gown that had an opening at the bottom, stopping around her upper thigh. The dress to her left side formed a flower out of the fabric, then fanned out into the rest of the dress at the bottom. It showed off her legs very well. She had her hair curled and half of it into a bun. "I think this is a little bit too much skin."

"You're showing off too much skin? I'm showing off too much boob!" I laughed at her. I mean, I really was. I was wearing a plain blue gown, but above my belly button, there was a beige patch with jewels inside, forming some type of design. What's so funny about this gown is that the actual thing is short sleeved, and the beige patch cut off about two inches before my freaking nipple. So I had to borrow my sisters double sided tape made for clothing so I don't flash anybody, since I'm not wearing a bra. There's wiring inside the beige patch, so they gave my boobs a giant 'oomph' and made them appear to defy gravity. I freaking love this dress. I also had my hair curled, but I left mine down.

"Well yeah, but what'll Naruto think? Do you think he'll like it?" She started panicking again. "Ugh! He'll probably think I look so slutty."

"If anything," I grabbed her hand and exited the bathroom, walking back to our table. "I'm the one that looks slutty. You look beautiful."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A man with light blonde hair wearing a black tux walked in front of the doors of the room. "Thank you all for coming out tonight! I would like everyone to please move to the sides, for the Queen of the Night has finally arrived!" The crowd cheered as everyone moved to the left or right side of the room. Well, front and back from our angle. The lights dimmed more, then the spotlights were on the man at the door. "Thank you. DJ! Cue the music!"

The DJ started playing a slow song which I forgot the name of, and one by one, Ino's court came through the room with a date strapped to their arms. I saw Sakura come in with Sasuke on her arm, so you know she's excited as hell. They looked so cute with her wearing a fuchsia white one shoulder dress, he wearing a blue tux with a pink bowtie.

Next, Naruto came out looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here, wearing a pink suit with a blue tie. He was walking with who I guessed was Ino's mother, since she looked exactly like her. She looked very elegant in a one sleeved white gown like Sakura's, only hers was covered in diamonds from the corner of her waist down.

Then, Shika came up with his snazzy blue tux on, his hair not in its normal pineapple, but combed back all professional like. He walked in her cousin, I think. But Shika really didn't look like himself. He looked so much more mature. It would've been hilarious if he wore a pink suit.

"Wow, look at all the beautiful women," The man said. He must be the owner of this place, since he doesn't look related to the mother. "such true beauties. But the real true beauty has now entered the building! Ladies and germs, please give a warm Sweet 16 welcome to Miss Ino Yamanaka!"

The DJ started playing the chorus of Starships by Nicki Minaj, and once she walked in the room, my blood started to boil. She had on this pink ball gown that grew into an orange at the bottom with sparkles all over. She wore a tiara on top and from the neck up, she seemed to become more tanner than she already was. But that wasn't was irked me. What made me drop my drink was the fact that Neji was walking her in, and oh my God, I did NOT like the look on his face. He was too freaking comfortable around her. I tried to calm myself, since I was making a big deal out if this. But watching those two walk to the stage all couple-like made me want to barf.

The crowd still cheered loudly as Ino went up to the guy and took the mike away. "Hello everybody!" she laughed. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. I really do appreciate this. Everybody looks so fabulous tonight!" She clapped along as everyone else cheered again. I could've sworn she looked dead at me, but Hinata and I were in the shadows. I was probably hallucinating. She kept on talking, but I wasn't paying attention. All I was looking at was Neji and how he looked totally scrumptious in his pink suit. I must've been drooling, because Hinata nudged me softly and dragged me over to the bar. She ended her speech and the party resumed.

"What now?" She looked at me, ordering both of us a Shirley Temple. "The boys are here, what's next?"

"We introduce ourselves, of course." I smirked, motioning her to grab our drinks and to follow me. We maneuvered ourselves through the huge crowd until we were so close to the boy's table. I was just about to start forward again, but somebody grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. It just had to be Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she looked at me, not realizing Hinata was standing right next to her.

"Partying. You?" I took a sip of my drink.

"You know what I mean, Ten. You know good and damn well you're not supposed to be here."

"I know, but I wanted to personally send my happy birthday to here without cursing her out over Facebook. Besides, there's nothing better to do."

"Seriously?" She looked to her right and saw Hinata standing there all innocent like. "Don't tell me you're in this too?" She nodded softly. Sakura face palmed herself. "You two are gonna get into so much trouble. You need to leave. Now!"

"Chillax, Saku." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders casually. "Nothing bad is going to happen to us. Now I just need to talk to the boys, and-"

"Oh no no no." Sakura grabbed my wrist as I was about to walk over to their table again. "You seriously can't go over there."

"Why not?" Hinata popped up.

"Something I'd rather not say…"

"Oh, spit it out." I turned to her. "Is it seriously something earth-shattering?" Sakura took her attention off me and looked back at the boys. Her eyes bugged out of her head. "What?"

"Uh, well, you might think it's earth shattering. Look." She turned me back around and my heart literally dropped.

There Ino was, sitting on top of Neji's lap, in the back corner of the table, **fucking kissing**. I couldn't believe my eyes, I refused to believe my eyes. Now I know I'm not making a big deal out of this. How would you feel if your supposed 'boyfriend' was kissing his ex right in front of you? I turned around and ran out the room, crying my eyes out. I was near the lobby door when Hinata and Sakura stopped me before I left, and God knows I wanted to leave. I sat there crying to no end for what felt like 20 minutes. They took me to the bathroom where they cleaned me up and attempted to reapply my makeup, which wasn't working because my tears would make the mascara run.

"I told you you should've left." Sakura shook her head as she dabbed more blush on my cheeks.

"Shut up." I choked out. "I feel like complete shit now, thanks."

"There's no way he did that out of his free will," Hinata added another coat of mascara on my lashes. "he had to be tricked into it."

"What if he wasn't?" I screamed, managing to kick off my heel in the process. "I fucking saw them, Hinata! He defiantly wanted that damn kiss! I knew I was nothing to him."

"That's not true, Tennie." Sakura handed me some more tissues. "He loves you so much."

"Oh yeah?" I sniffed. "Then why did he do what he did? So much for love."

"She's not joking," Hinata patted my leg. "he talks about you any given moment I'm around him. He's totally love struck, believe it or not." I just shook my head. "Well, let's think about it this way: this _is_ Ino we're talking about. And even though she said that she hates him, she still wants him. That's a given. She told Sakura that she was going to get her way one way or another."

I sat there in thought as I analyzed what she told me. Everything she said was right. Ino still wants Neji, which was so obvious from the beginning. Ino always gets her way, and that kiss was only the beginning. Sakura did tell us that the other day. Maybe Hinata was right, maybe Ino did trick Neji into that kiss. He doesn't have the balls to go against a girl like Ino's orders. This is the one shot to getting signed under a huge contract and record company. So in order for that to happen, he has to do everything she says with no complaining, last the night with her, and more importantly, get me out the picture. Everything made sense now.

"Tennie?" Sakura waved her hand in front of my face. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine now." I threw the used tissues to the nearest garbage can.

"You seemed out of it." Hinata rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking something through."

"So what are you gonna do now? The candle ceremony is about to start soon."

"I'm not worried about the candles," I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. "she needs to be worried about me."

* * *

**Time: 10:30 PM**

**2 hours and 30 minutes into Ino's party.**

Out of the many Sweet 16's I've been to, none of the candle ceremonies lasted a whole thirty minutes. It was sweet how Sakura and Shika got a candle for 'being such good friends when she needed them', and how her mother's candle was the best speech, but other than that, that shit was boring. Hinata and I still sat at the back table in the shadows while everyone else was kissing Ino's ass.

It was about five minutes before she was about to perform, so that's when we started the plan. When everyone dispersed from the ceremony, some going outside to smoke, others taking a break from the now hot room, we walked out and ran toward the hallway where we hid in the coat closet. We crept down the hallway until we found the boy's dressing room. Yes, the place is huge, but it's not that hard to find a room for a low-budget band like ours. Inside I heard them talking about the performance, and as usual, Sasuke was bitching about something.

"She wants me to dance with her?" I heard him shriek.

"It's only for one night, bro." I then heard Shika's voice.

"I don't give a shit! I'm not touching her."

"Excuse me, you didn't have to kiss her, now did you?" I can only imagine who that could be.

"That's your fault for being a bitch and giving into her. Besides, what the hell is she going to sing that I have to dance?"

"Uh," We heard slight paper movements. "How To Love by Lil Wayne."

"Oh my God, I might as well flush my head down the toilet."

"Listen," Naruto finally spoke up. "I'm wearing a pink tuxedo. I look like a walking Pepto Bismol bottle. You're dancing with her to a not even four minute song. It's just one dance. Just do it for the team, please."

Nobody said anything for a few moments. "Time to break the ice." I whispered to Hinata. We stood up straight and knocked on the door. Now, if you were in my situation, you could feel the tension and the awkwardness that was about to happen.

"Yes?-Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto answered once he saw us standing there. And people say he's slow…He observed our outfits and blushed a deep red. "Uh, hi."

"Hiya!" I smiled at him. "How are you guys?"

"Just…peachy." I could tell he was avoiding me, but was looking at Hinata and just how adorable she looked.

"What's up Naruto?" Sasuke walked over to him and his mouth dropped once he saw us. "Are we getting Punk'd?" Naruto shook his head. "Then what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Enjoying the party, of course." This was great. Seeing their expressions was the highlight of my night. "How are you two?"

"Uh…" They both went.

"Guys, we have to get ready to-" Neji and Shika walked over and saw us, and when I say 'their jaws dropped', I'm not exaggerating. Hinata stood behind me trying to hide her outfit from her cousin, since he's just like her father; won't let her wear anything that shows too much skin. "What. The hell."

"This is so bad.' Hinata whispered behind me. I patted her shoulder and grabbed her wrist, walking passed the boys and into their room. "We should've never done this."

"You know, she's right." Neji walked over to us and for the first time since I met him, he was angry. "What do you two think you're doing here?"

"We're just having fun, man. You know, YOLO." I joked. He didn't laugh. "Did you seriously think I wasn't going to come here and see what was going on?"

"What are you talking about?" He then looked at Hinata, then back to me. "And what the hell are you two wearing? This is a Sweet 16, not a bachelor party."

"There's no need to get so angry, Neji." Hinata sat down and tried not to look at him. Naruto then walked over.

"Yeah, seriously dude. It's only a dress. Do you see what half of the girls are wearing here? What they're wearing makes theirs look like onesies."

"Besides, I don't see why you're getting angry at me, when I clearly saw you getting all cuddly with Ino not too long ago." I don't know why I brought that up. But I'm not going down without a fight.

"First of all, she forced me to kiss her. You know I didn't want to kiss her, you can even ask them!" The other boys nodded. "Secondly, for the billionth time, I don't want her. I only want you."

"If you want me so badly, then why'd you do it? You could've easily said no."

"And throw away the chance of making it big in this band?" Sasuke popped up behind Neji. "I'm sorry Ten, but if it was between dancing with a girl that's horrible in bed to be checked out by a record label or say no and make my girl happy, I would chose the first option."

"Sasuke, you would pick the first option even if it wasn't an option." Shika rolled his eyes. Everyone chuckled.

There was a knock at the door. "Time to go on." That was the longest five minutes ever. I looked at my band and smiled.

"Good luck you guys." Hinata was still ashamed from before and ran out the room before I could even take one step. Before I left, I grabbed Neji's collar and whispered in his ear, "I promise, nothing will go wrong."

* * *

**Time: 10:57 PM**

**2 hours and 57 minutes into Ino's party.**

I should really be recording this. Never would I see the day that Sasuke, THE Sasuke Uchiha, dance to a slow song with Ino. You would think she would dance with her father. But the look on his face just screamed, _'I'm going to go kill myself tonight.'_

The rest of the band was on the stage singing another song while the DJ took a well deserved break. Hinata and I sat in the back while everyone else was either up dancing with their date or friend, sitting down like we were, or doing whatever else. I looked over from the corner of my eye and saw Hinata staring at Naruto. Who knew he could play the violin so well? I never knew Neji could sing, or that Shika could stay up and perform all of this, since he is not the biggest fan of really slow songs like this one. If this wasn't a 'I hate this bitch so much' plan, I would've started crying.

The song ended, and everyone clapped. Ino hugged Sasuke as they both went their separate ways to the stage or family. I took this time to go up there and congratulate the boys on their performance. I made my way through the crowd and was so close to the stage before someone caught my attention.

"Oh my God, I love your dress!" A girl tapped my shoulder and said.

"Thank you!-" As I turned around to smile at the girl, I almost had a heart attack. Anyone could of told me not to even say anything, but knowing me, I'm not the brightest Crayola in the box. You would think I could tell Ino's voice from such a close hearing range. Guess not.

"What the- _what?_" she shrieked at me. Some others turned around to see what she was screaming about.

"…surprise?" I smiled at her coyly. Plan totally backfired.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She looked up and down at me in disgust. "And what do you think you're wearing?"

"Uh, clothing, unlike some girls here, and I'm here to enjoy your party."

"I made sure that the guards wouldn't let you in!" She poked my exposed chest. "What are you here for, to ruin my party?"

I slightly nodded. "You can say."

"UGH! You never know when to keep your nose out of other people's business!" By this time, the majority of the room was staring at us. I wasn't embarrassed, more or less pumped and encouraged to continue. "This is an event not made for the likes of you!"

"The likes of _me_? Seriously? What do you even have against me? I did nothing to you."

"You just crashed my fucking party you whore!" The crowd around us 'oooh'-ed. "You are honestly one of the dumbest people I know."

"That is an understatement." Naruto spoke into his headset. Some people in the crowd laughed. "Everyone and their mother knows you're not the brightest bulb."

"Coming from you? That's a compliment!" Ino turned around and started yelling at the other blonde.

"Oh please honey boo boo child, you make me look like a surgeon." Naruto then had the nerve to snap his fingers in z-formation. The crowd hollered with laughter.

But Ino wasn't having it. She was as pink as her dress. She turned back to me with pure anger in her eyes. "You. Are the most rude, disgusting, classless, bitchiest female I have ever met. Why don't you just go back to where you belong, since nobody likes you up here."

"Oh yeah, because I'm the bitchy one. I'm defiantly the classless one, this dress proving this point. I tried being nice to you, Ino. All you did was hate me because your ex was nicer to me on the first day than you were this entire month. I happen to have a lot of friends up here, a word you obviously don't understand well. You are the rude and disgusting one here if anything." Oh my God, I was on a roll! Even her parents and family were speechless. "Maybe if you learned how to be a, you know, good person, you wouldn't be hated as much as you are."

"Totally, because everyone here hates me." The crowd was dead silent. I saw a few people scratch their heads, but other than that, silence. Point 2 to me! Ino knew I was right but overlooked the dead audience. "Besides, how can you say my ex was so nice to you, even though he was all over me tonight."

"Because you and your scandalous ways forced him into it so he can get that freaking record deal your brother offered!" Right now I was screaming at the bitch. I never raised my voice as high as I did in my entire life. It kind of hurt.

"Record deal? Psh. You thought he was being serious?" She laughed. "We lied about that so we could get their sorry asses here to perform for free. There is no record deal. There _never was _a record deal."

I started at her in disbelief. I took a quick look on the stage and my band's expression was worse than mine. Naruto looked like he was about to shove his drum stick up Ino's you-know-where, Shika didn't really look shocked, but he was surprised, and Neji just stood behind the microphone stand in shock. But personally, I think the worse of the worse was from King Iceberg himself. I was just about to flip a shit on her, but he beat me to it.

"You fucking lowlife filthy slut!" Sasuke screamed, pushing everything in his way out of sight and jumped off the stage in front of her. "You lied to us?"

"Uh, yeah." She nodded. "Why else would I try to book a band here for free?"

Sasuke was having a breakdown, He started blurting out random curse words, walking around us in a fit of rage. "You are so lucky you're a girl, or I would beat the living shit out of you right now."

"That's a girl?" Naruto screamed, making the crowd laugh again. "I could've sworn she had a penis."

"You know what! I'm about done with you-" Ino was cut short by Sasuke grabbing her wrist. "Ow! Let me go you freak!"

"You listen here," he whispered to her. "we have dealt with your shit for too long. I have had the honor of helping you cheat of my best friend with me, which was a mistake to begin with. You used us, yelled at us, threatened us, and you expect us to still be there for you? If anything, you owe Shikamaru the biggest apology ever. He's the reason why we're even here tonight. He's the reason why we're dressed up like the gay version of Wedding Crashers. He even let you _sing with us_, and he knows good and damn well you can't sing for your life. He stuck by you through everything, and you're gonna lie straight to his face like that? Some friend you are." He let go of her and walked out of the room, ripping off his tie. Everyone looked at the doors he just exited in silence. I looked back and saw the look on Ino's face, and for the first time ever, she looked sincerely sad. She knows everything Sasuke said was the truth. She turned around to the stage with the same look on her face, dead at Shika. He refused to even look at her. Without a word, he got up form his place on the amp, stepped down from the stage and walked to the doors. Ino ran passed me and grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't go!" She pleaded. "I'm so sorry, Shika, I-I didn't know what I was thinking, I-"

He held up his hand and she stopped. The room was so tense, you could cut it with a knife. Creative, I know. He turned toward her with uninterested eyes as she continued to babble on how she was sorry. Once she was out of breath and on the verge of tears, all Shika did was shake his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little dark purple box, placing into her hands.

"Happy birthday." were the only words he muttered as he exited the room. Ino didn't move from that spot. I looked back at the remaining two and took their looks to me as the signal to go after him. I crept back to my table to get my stuff and Hinata, who was as frozen as she could be, and started to leave. It was kind of weird walking past her, since she just stood there staring at the box. Once the four of us left the room, we went outside in the crisp windy night to find Shika and Sasuke sitting on the staircases. They looked at us. We looked at them. No words were exchanged for the time being.

Shika then ran his fingers through his hair in stress. "Well, there goes our chance."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not necessarily. We can still try, we just have to work for it this time. No easy way out." Everyone nodded. A few minutes later, he spoke up again. "Ok, it's cold. We need a ride home."

"I told my mom I won't be home until 3." Shika shrugged. "Where are we gonna find a car at this time of night without paying?"

"We can use Ino's limo." Hinata pointed in front of us and saw the Hummer limo that Ino, the boys, and her court arrived in. How they all fit in there, I don't know. We all looked at the vehicle with smirks on our faces. It was basic white with streamers around it and a banner in the back that says 'Ino's Sweet 16 Bash'.

"Hinata, that has to be the most mean and cruel thing we can do to her…" Naruto pouted toward her. Everyone stared at him in shock. "let's wreck the fuck out of it!" He grabbed her hand and ran toward the car. We all laughed and ran after them. "I call shotgun!" He ran toward the passenger door.

"No way!" Sasuke pushed passed him and tried to open the locked door. "You're so distracting being shotgun!"

As they were fighting over who was better as shotgun, Neji and Shika managed to unlock the driver's door without making the alarm go off. They are called geniuses for a reason. Neji got in the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger door, watching Naruto and Sasuke trying to push each other out the way while trying to get in the seat. It was quite a funny site. The rest of us climbed in the back portion of the car. Naruto came in with us shortly after.

"Where to?" Neji looked back at us from the rolled down window between us.

"Your place." Shika opened up a bottle of champagne. "Your folks won't mind right?" Neji shook his head. "Then let's go." He started up the car and we zoomed out the parking lot. I looked out the window. The town was so beautiful this time of night with the dark sky, the bright lights everywhere, the littered away streamers and banner on the street. It's just the little things about New York.

We reached the Hyuga household and everyone piled out of the vehicle with drinks in their hands. Nobody was home, thank God, so we had the entire place to ourselves. After a few minutes of everyone getting out of their fancy dress wear and into more comfortable clothing, we ended up in the kitchen, bottles everywhere.

"Well, tonight was…eventful." Naruto took a swig from the bottle in his hand.

"Heh, yeah." Shika chuckled. "I still can't believe she would do that to us."

"She's a manipulative person, bro." Sasuke patted his back. "We all fell into her mind games before."

"Yeah, but mine lasted for months." Neji stood beside me leaning on the counter. "It wasn't until you polished her off that I decided to leave."

"True. It took you like, 3 months, though."

"That's besides the point."

"The point is," Shika spoke up again. "is that I finally saw from tonight who my true friends are. I'm happy about that. Really, I am."

"Now we can really work on this band shin-dig!" Naruto jumped in the air, grabbing Hinata's hands and started foolishly dancing with her. We all laughed.

"Then I propose a toast," Sasuke stood up from his seat with his cup in his hand. "to Shikamaru, for deal with her shit, as well as ours, being an amazing friend to us, and the coolest guy on earth."

"I can agree with that." I raised my glass. Naruto, being the goof he is, raised his bottle afterwards. Soon, everyone was in the middle of the kitchen, our glasses raised. "Also, a toast for great beginnings with the six of us together, with nothing but good luck for all of us, and making it to the top before graduation. To us."

"To us!" We all cheered and clanked our drinks together and drank it off. I did manage to ruin my enemy's birthday, like I planned. I didn't expect for us to become much closer than we already were. Today, a bond was created between the six of us that nobody could ever break. It took us being lied to, cheated, and played, but it was all worth it in the end.

Today really was one of the best days of my life, for sure. And I got the friends to prove it.

* * *

**Yea-uh! Another chapter finished. I felt like this chapter was a bit rushed in some parts, but over all, I think I did good.**

**(1)_ 'Does she still want The Bird to taste her Birthday Cake?'- _Of course, I am not talking about a legit cake. It a song by Rihanna and Chris Brown which I love. Judging by the sentence and what I just told you, it should be obvious.**

**(2) _'Couple-like...as in, making it Facebook Official?'_- That's a serious thing where I go to school. If you ever wanna find out if two people are going out, check their Facebooks. It works...sometimes.**

**So I really hope you enjoyed this. I gonna go to sleep now since it's almost 2 in the morning and I have school in three hours!**


	9. Date Night!

**Two months ago today, I updated this story. That's probably the quickest I've ever updated anything. Gnarly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Christian Louboutin Red Bottoms. I can dream, though. **

* * *

I didn't even drink that much last night, but I must've had a massive blackout moment, because I don't remember anything that happened.

I attempted to sit up in the very uncomfortable position I was in, but my back wouldn't let that happen. I landed my head back on the pillow it was on. Wait…where am I even? I looked around and saw it was Neji's room. I looked down and saw I was in his sweatpants and his wife beater. Man was I comfortable. Looking to my left, my boo bear wasn't there.

"Do you think that'll work, honestly?" I heard someone ask down the hallway. I got up, slowly mind you, and made my way to the living room, where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting there all nonchalant watching the Bubble Guppies. Sasuke looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Well good morning, good looking."

"What time is it?" I squinted my eyes from the abrupt brightness behind him.

"Half past noon. You're a heavy sleeper, I see." Naruto got up and handed me a plate with still warm breakfast on it.

"I don't remember anything from last night." I sat down and started gnawing on my bacon. "I can barely make out what I was wearing."

"Oh, you were wearing an eyesore, let me tell you." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Turned heads, most def."

"You looked like something out of a Burlesque magazine with the amount of boob you were showing off." Sasuke smirked and looked back at the TV.

"Oh my God, now I remember." I grabbed my head. "I really like that dress, too."

"We can see why!" Naruto laughed at me. "But it's alright. I looked like an asshole last night."

"What else is new?" Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm. "Please don't tell me you're gonna wear something like that for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Are you serious?" I looked at him with a piece of pancake hanging from my mouth. "You forgot what tonight was?"

"No!-Yes!-Wait, what's going on? Is it someone's birthday?"

"No you narwhal, your date tonight!"

He just sat there in confusion. I was about to hit him with my plate before his eyes got huge. Then he started screaming. And screaming. And screaming. For about 3 minutes straight.

"I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT OMG OMG OMG OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HELL I TOTALLY FORGOT WHAT KIND OF HUMAN BEING AM IT?"

"He's human?" Sasuke asked me. I shrugged.

"THIS IS NOT A JOKING MATTER SAUCE-GAY! I FORGOT I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT OH MY GOD I DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIFT OR FLOWERS OR CHOCOLATE OR AN OUTFIT! UGH!" He fell back onto the floor and didn't move after that. If I wasn't so out of mind right now, I would've thought he was dead.

"So, I'm guessing you need an outfit and a gift." Sasuke looked down at his friend. I saw his bush of hair move in a nodding motion. All Sasuke did was sigh. "I'll give you something to borrow, but you owe me one."

Naruto lunged back up and tackled him. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU Sasuke! I will repay you back with whatever you want!"

"Alright-!" He choked out. "You can start by getting off of me!" I laughed as the blonde let go and Sasuke was red in the cheeks. "Come over at 5 and I'll help you then. Don't be late." Naruto saluted him.

"Speaking of Hinata, where is she? And Neji and Shika?" I put my plate to the side and move closer to the boys.

"The boys are out grocery shopping, since we polished off their food, and Hinata is in the garden."

"Ah. And might I ask, why are you watching the Bubble Guppies?"

"There's nothing good on TV right now. We're just pretending it's Jerry Springer or something." I laughed again.

After watching little guppies teach us how to count how many banana slices we need to made a fruit salad, I bid the boy good bye and went outside to find Hinata. I never been to the back part of the Hyuga house, so I wouldn't be shocked if I got lost. After looking around for a few minutes, I found Hinata in a cute floral dress with gardening gloves on and a sun hat. She heard someone approach her and looked up, smiling when she saw it was me.

"Enjoy your sleep?" I nodded sheepishly, rubbing my head. She giggled. "Well I'm glad your up, I have to talk to you." She walked over to a small bench across from the garden. I walked after her and we both sat down on the wooden bench. I could've sworn I felt something crawl on me, but I didn't want to say anything. "I'm really nervous for tonight."

"What are you nervous about?" She shrugged. "Nothing could really go wrong."

"But, what if he doesn't show up? What would happen if I'm the only one that shows up tonight for this thing? What if we can't go on any rides? What if-?"

"Chillax, darling," I placed my hands on her shoulders. "you have nothing to worry about. If anything, he's as nervous as you are. He was flipping out earlier about how he doesn't have an outfit ready, he didn't get you a gift yet, he totally forgot."

"He _forgot?_" She shrieked and placed her face in the palms of her gloves. "That's even worse!"

"But he remembered once we told him! Stop freaking out. You get gray hairs like that."

"I can't help it. This is my first legit date."

"Seriously?" I looked at her in surprise. "I thought you've been on so much more."

"I don't really call going to the movies with your crush of 6th grade, then getting ditched while the movie is playing a date."

"Ouch. I see what you mean." She nodded. "But this is different. He seems like he really likes you, and if nothing goes as they should, you can always ditch him and go on a ride."

She laughed. "I guess you're right. I am freaking out over nothing. I should give him a shot. He's harmless."

"You'll have fun tonight, trust me. And if you don't, you can kick me. Alright?"

"Deal." We both laughed. Knowing how harmless the two are, and how I bruise very easily, they better have a damn good time.

* * *

"Any particular reason as to why we went from my house to yours?" Neji asked me from the living room as I was preparing us some lunch in the kitchen. "We could've just kicked the others out and did this in my room."

"Yeah I know," I walked in with a tray of food and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "but your house is too loud. My sister is over Dom's house for the day. We have the whole house to ourselves." I sat down next to him and grabbed the remote from the table. "If we did this at your place, your folks would've interrupted it frequently."

"They do have the tendency of doing that." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to his chest. "So what are we gonna watch?"

"Anything. I don't know what you like." I handed him the remote, but all he did with it was take it and throw it to my other couch. "Well that was rude!"

"I don't know if you're catching on right now," He leaned in, whispering in my ear. "but I don't want to watch TV."

"Then…what do you want to do…that is appropriate."

He smirked. "Not really appropriate for those under 14." He slid his hand down my thigh. "Only if you're ready."

"We did this before, what do you mean 'if I'm ready'?" I turned and looked at him with a slight frown.

"Last time was…more or less unexpected. Plus, it wasn't as special as I wanted it to be."

"Aw, you want it to be special? Like a virgin all over again." I pinched his cheeks. "But I get where you're coming from. That was more like, revenge sex."

He nodded. "So why not start all over? The house is free for the day, we both have nothing better to do, I don't see why not." He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I placed my hands behind his neck to deepen the kiss. I'll probably never know why these little moments all get me so smitten. He held me up with his free hand as we descended onto the couch. That sentence alone just sounded funny.

I was about to take off his denim jacket before his phone rang in his pocket. "Yes Shikamaru?"

"OK, I can't talk long, but I need you to listen to this." I heard him say. "Ino's on the other line reading me a novel on how she's sorry."

"Can I not listen to that? I was about to do something very important." I blushed slightly. He is such a secret pervert.

"You can fondle Ten after this, alright? Now listen." Neji put the call on speaker as Shika continued talking to Ino, putting us on mute.

"…_I mean, what did you expect from me?" _I heard her raspy voice on the other line. _"I needed to figure out something."_

"I understand." Shika lied. Of course he didn't understand. None of us did.

"_My brother wouldn't let me get an actual band since the one I wanted asked for too much."_

"Her party was over $150,000, though." Neji shook his head. "She just sounds stupid."

"And who exactly did you want?" Shika replied with so much boredom in his voice.

"_One Direction _**(1)**_." _We heard her giggle. _"I am in love with their entire album."_

"Uh huh. So instead of getting them, you lied to us, saying we'd get checked out, just so you can have your night."

"_You make it sound so bad when you put it that way!"_

"Please shut up, Ino."

"_Not until you accept my apology!" _She whined. She is so annoying, I swear. _"I don't want to ruin our friendship over something stupid that I did."_

"What's done is done, Ino. I accept it, but I won't understand it." Shika sighed.

"_I mean, my apology would have been more serene if my entire party was ruined by your little sleaze singer."_

"Oh, I **know** she did not just call me a sleaze." I frowned. Really? **Her**? Of all people calling **me** a sleaze?

"Can you not talk about my band mate in that way, she didn't mean any harm." Shika defended me! Yeah, take that bitch!

"_I don't care! She ruined my party! But it's whatever now, she'll get rewarded when we get back to school."_

Neji and I both looked at one another, then back at the phone. What is she talking about?

"Ino, do I even want to know what you're blabbering on about?" Her giggle rose up again as she said no. "Whatever. I'll call you later."

"_Alright, bye Shika!" _She ended the call, leaving him with just us.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, she just indirectly threaten me again!" I screamed. "I just now gave her a reason to hate me. Before that, I did nothing to her."

"Oh but you did, young grasshopper. You _did_ her boyfriend."

"Oh ha ha, you're the cleaver butterfly, aren't you?" I leaned back against my couch and pouted. Neji smirked.

"You know it. Don't expect any sympathy from her anymore come Monday." We heard Shika reposition his phone.

"I'll be prepared. Physically and mentally."

"Did you talk to her brother at all?" Neji grabbed his phone and sat it next to my legs while he rested his head on my lap. He's so cute!

"Nope, not one text, call, or Facebook message. He's probably too busy trying to get himself out of the hole Ino dug up for him."

We laughed. "Let us know when he contacts you. I'll talk to you later."

"Later guys." He dropped the line as Neji tossed his phone back on the table.

"Who would've thought Ino would be scandalous enough to even fake an apology?" I sat deep in my thought as Neji was trying to take off my shirt while kissing my neck. "Could you not try and seduce me right now, I'm in deep thought."

"Don't hurt yourself." He mumbled against my skin after he kissed it multiple times.

"Seriously, babe," I shrugged him off of me. "that whole conversation just ruined my mood."

"You're really gonna let her win this battle?" He pointed to his phone while he frowned at me. "This is not the girl I was about to make out with eight minutes ago."

"I know it's not like me but…" I pushed my horrible brunette hair out of my face and sighed. "I really do hate being treated like this." He scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Before her party, I did nothing to her that made her hate me so much. Why do girls always have to hate on other girls?"

"I can't really say, but I guess it's just human nature. Guys tend to not speak to other guys for like the first five minutes of meeting, then they're like, best friends the next. Girls, I'm not quite sure."

"It's just not fair." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I hate females."

"So does the rest of the female population."

* * *

"C'mon, Ten! Get out of bed and get dressed!"

"Never!"

"I said get dressed! Now!"

"You'll never take me alive, copper!"

"Don't make me drag you into my room again!"

"You won't, no ovaries!**(2)**"

Incase you're wondering what's going on right now, Takara stormed into my room, uninvited mind you, and yelled at me, asking me why I wasn't getting ready for tonight, since we have "surprise company". Better be Channing Tatum. Naked.

Now, I'm helplessly being dragged into her room, where she will drench me in her accursed form of "beauty". Oh Lord, why me?

"Just a little more blush…" She muttered, applying more of the pink powder to my already caked face. My hair is still wet from Takara throwing me into her shower, my nails were freshly cut and painted, and now I wait for my designed death.

"You're not matching me up with some 15-year-old boy name Nabuku from Indonesia, are you?"

"Where did that even come from?" She questioned the remaining part of my sanity as she added gold eye shadow to my lid. "No, like I said, it's a surprise."

"If it's a surprise, why aren't you all spiffy?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." She moved from my hair to my now damp hair, hurrying up the drying process with a blow dryer. I glanced at her from her vanity mirror and saw her look at the clock. "Shit, I'm running out of time." She unplugged the dryer and plugged in her one-inch curling iron swiftly, waiting for it to heat up.

"What are you in such a rush for?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She began putting the iron to my hair, giving me loose curls with a bit of teasing. "There, done. Now go put on that outfit on my bed while I find the matching shoes." She ran into her closet while I walked slowly to her bed, seeing the solid red bodycon dress with lace along the collarbone area, ending just above my knee. It was three-quarter sleeved and looked so tiny, that the slightest stretch will rip the whole fabric. I put on the press and then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked HOT.

The doorbell rang from downstairs, and that's when I knew my sister was going nuts in the closet. She began tossing out random pumps and sandals without a care to anything that they might touch. She found the treasure pare and came running out to her door. "Just a minute!" she yelled to the person outside, who I highly doubt heard her. She finally looked toward me and smiled. "You look…gorgeous, sis."

"Thanks. Now will you tell me what's going on?" She shook her head no and handed me the sparkly gold Christian Louboutin's red bottoms. "This is ridiculous."

"If I even see the slightest scratch on my babies, you're dead." She pointed to me once I was in the heels. She then ran back to her vanity and grabbed a pair of gold drop earrings and a gold Rolex. Is she really lending me her Rolex for the night? This _must_ be serious. She pushed me to the door as I struggled to keep my balance in the shoes.

"Now will you tell me?" We were half way downstairs as the person at the door rang the bell again.

"Hold on!" Takara yelled once more. "Now listen," She grabbed my shoulders. "I can't say much, but tonight is going to be a special night for you, alright?"

"What makes you say that?" I frowned. We were in front of the door when she walked away from me and looked through the peephole on the door. I saw her smile and unlock the door. "Takara! Tell me!"

"Baby sis," She held the door ajar as she gave me her famous sly smile. "meet your mystery date!" She swung the door open as my idiotic boyfriend stood there with the sexiest tuxedo on and a bouquet of roses in his hands.

I couldn't even believe my eyes. "No. Way. Babe?"

"I know you were kind of pissed of this morning, and I understand that. So I told your sister what happened and I told her I wanted to make it up to you." He walked up to me and handed me the bouquet. "I'm taking you out tonight. You never really got a full tour of the city."

"But- she- you- but- when-!" He pecked my lips while I stood there with my mouth agape.

"I'll tell you everything once we get there." He grabbed my hand, walking toward the door.

"Wait wait!" Takara came running out with her camera. "After I get some pictures!"

"Ugh, Takara!" I turned around as she snapped numerous pictures of us in different poses. "Are we done yet?"

"You're full of questions tonight, aren't you?" Neji placed his hand on my shoulder once my embarrassing sister was finished being our personal paparazzi. "I'll have her home later on tonight."

"Don't bother. Dom's coming over tonight, and we haven't had sex in a while, so bring her home tomorrow afternoon." She smiled her creepy smile and placed her camera on the nearest table for development. "Have fun you two!"

"Thanks, sis." I groaned, walking out the front door with the bouquet in hand. "Do you want me to carry these all night, or…?"

"Just leave them in the car. Don't think you want petals all over your food."

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" He opened the passenger car door for me as I sat in, putting the flowers in the back. "You know I get anxious quickly."

"Everything will be said once we reach the destination." He closed his door and revved the machine up. "I promise you, it'll all be worth it at the end."

I leaned back in my seat, watching the numerous houses and buildings fly passed us. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Did you plan to park so far?" We were on the sidewalk to the restaurant Neji still won't tell me, and our feet are in so much pain. "I never realized the city was so beautiful."

"That, I didn't plan. Parking just sucks around here." He let me wear his jacket since the fall breeze was finally kicking in.

"How long have you lived out here?" I snuggled in his jacket more. Oh my God, it smells SO good.

"About eight years. I know every shop, business and street in the entire city."

"Oh really?" I could feel we were getting closer to the eatery, so I decided to play a little game. I looked to my right and saw a little bakery. "Without looking, what's the name of that bakery across the street?"

"Little John's Dough."

"Alright…what's the place next to it?"

"Laundry Palace to the left, Richie's Games to the right."

"Where is there an ice cream parlor?"

"Three blocks down, two to the left called Pete's."

"Is every shop here named after a person?"

"No. There's an electronics store next to a playground the next block over called Electrodes. Why is it named that, I don't know."

"What's the name of the restaurant we're dining at?"

"Look up and find out for yourself." I gazed up and saw in flashing lights a little corner building called The Hidden Lotus. Judging by the name, it's a local Japanese eatery. "They sell the best food here, in my opinion."

"We walked inside and, holy crap, even the inside was marvelous! The decorative detail, the perfectly polished tables, the paintings on the wall, everything was breathtaking. Damn you Neji for finding these flawless restaurants!

"Ah, Young Hyuga-san." The man at the desk looked up and greeted us with a huge smile. "I see you have come back with a special quest."

"Yes, I see my uncle already told you about my visiting." The man nodded. "Tenten, this is Mr. Hiru, the owner of the shop. My uncle and he are shockingly good friends, so I get free reservations."

"It's lovely to meet you." He let out his hand as I shook it. "Neji told me how you serve the best food in the city."

The man blushed slightly. "Oh, Young Hyuga, I'm very flattered. I'm personally take you two to your seats." Mr. Hiru got up, and he was a very small man, around my height. He grabbed two menus and took us up two flights of stairs to a semi-secluded part of the building. Our table was outside on the patio, little deck thingy, overlooking the city. "Someone will attend to you soon. Have a wonderful night, you two." The man walked away as we sat in silence, looking for food. Everything sounds so yummy, I want it all!

"So, are you impressed yet?" He put down the menu and just stared at me. I was thinking on whether to get the Tonkatsu with the Yakisoba and Yudofu as side dishes or the Oden dish.

"I've always been impressed. This is just phenomenal. The variety of food, ugh, it's gonna take me forever to choose just one thing."

"You know, we can always take whatever else you want home." Never thought about that.

"Good evening. Welcome to The Hidden Lotus. I'm your waitress, Asami." Our waitress came up with all smiles, her short blue hair blowing in the wind. "Our special tonight is the Yakizakana, grilled to perfection while we squeeze the finest lemon juice in the city, with Kare Raisu as a side dish. May I start you two off with some drinks?"

"Yes, green tea please." He calmly responded.

"Same." I awkwardly said. This is the weirdest I've ever felt before. It's not like she's flirting with him or anything, so any am I worried. She nodded away and zoomed back into the room. Silence filled the area once more, which isn't technically true, since we are outside and cars and driving passed. "So, mind telling me why we are here?"

"I know it might sound cliché," He spoke after a moment of no talking. "but remember when you told me the other day how you wanted us to be couple-like?" I nodded, vaguely remembering the conversation. "Well I took it into consideration and decided to take you out tonight. There wasn't really a reason behind it, I just wanted to take my girlfriend out."

"Wait wait," I smiled, holding my hands out in front of me. "what you're telling me is that you really listened to what I said?" He nodded. "Oh my God, I didn't think you actually took note of that!"

"What, you didn't want me to?"

"No it's not that, it's just…I've never been on a fancy date like this before. I mean, I've been on dates, yeah, but to the movies, the park, Taco Bell, places like this. Not expensive restaurants like this one. Never in my life have I been wined and dined like this. It feels weird."

"I kind of had no choice but to be like this when I got into a relationship. My elders always told me to treat a lady like a queen; give her flowers often, tell her she's pretty, give her chocolate or food, buy her everything she wants. Why do you think Ino was in love with me for the short time period?"

The waitress came back with our drinks and took out a little pad and pen. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Um," I looked at the menu one last time. "I'll have the Yakitori and fried rice with Yakisoba on the side."

"Fabulous choices, especially for this kind of weather." She jotted down my order on her paper. "Here, we make the Yakitori really hot, so it's good to have some wind to cool it down a little. What would you like, sir?"

"I'll take the Oden dish with Udon on the side."

"Another fine choice. I'll be back later on with your food." She put away her pen and paper, took away the menus and scurried off into the building.

"I was going to order the Oden." I fumbled with the fine cloth on the table.

"Be happy you didn't. It's pretty big. It takes up about less thank half of this table. The table wasn't that big, just enough for two people to sit at, so damn. So glad I didn't choose that.

"You're not gonna eat that all by yourself are you?" He smirked and shook his head.

"We're sharing it. That's what couples do, right?" I blushed at his question.

30 minutes after getting our food, we toyed around with each other and fed one another like those annoying couples that are in Lifetime movies. The lady gave me a lot of Yakitori, around 20 sticks, so I had no choice but to feed him. He decided to be a dick and feed me the rice cakes in the soup like a baby. You know, using the airplane motion, the choo-choo train, ugh. It was so embarrassingly cute.

"So what are we going after this?" I tried to stab his fingers with my fork as he itched toward my extra chicken.

"We're heading back to my place." And being Neji, making me feel all jittery inside, leaned forward and played with a strand of my hair. All of my emotions from that single touch went on a rampage of just…craziness. "Are you alright? You look a little red."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." It must have been clear as day that my face was so damn red. But it is night outside…and there are lights around us… "No big deal."

"Alright. Do you want to leave now?" I nodded quickly. Asami came back a few minutes after and packed up the rest of our food. I sat there awkwardly as Neji looked at me every few seconds while paying the bill. Gotta love making him feel uncomfortable.

* * *

"What was with you before?" He asked me finally as we were finally alone in his room. His uncle kept barging in on us to let us know if we wanted anything or if everything is alright. He was acting like Regina's mom from Mean Girls. Just a few minutes ago he went to sleep. Neji and I laid on his bed, the mood somewhat romantic with the candles and the soft, smooth music in the background. Now all we need to do is cuddle.

"Nothing, I was fine." I'm not paying attention to what he's saying. I'm comfortable under his blankets, and now I want him to come over and cuddle with me! Is that so hard to ask for?

"Tenten, don't lie to me." He leaned over and removed the covers from my face. It's not like I was still embarrassed from before, oh no. "What was up with that awkward look?"

"I was giving you an awkward look all night, babe. I wasn't used to stuff like that. I'm still not used to it."

"So, do you not want me to take you to a place like that anymore?"

"No, it's not that." I could tell he was getting a little ticked off. All he wanted to do was to make me happy, and I managed to mess that up. "It's literally nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asked me worried.

I sat up from my position to his level and looked at him. We both discarded our fancy clothing and upgraded to undergarments and a random shirt. Yes, we were very comfortable. "Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here worried if I didn't want to know, so yes."

I leaned back against his headboard and stared at the bedroom door. "This may sound so stupid, but tonight was like, something totally new for me."

He just looked at me. "Yeah, you told me you've never had date like that. Why is that so stupid?"

"That's not what I'm trying to say." I never thought attempting to say something you've been wanting to say for the last few days would be so hard. "Being around you is amazing. I love spending every given moment with you. That moment when you touched my hair, I don't know, I just felt something weird." I still wasn't looking at him, but I could tell he was confused like I was. "That's why I was so red. It wasn't because I didn't want you to touch me. It was the first time in a long time someone actually cared for me that wasn't a family member or a friend."

If that wasn't embarrassing enough, he flicked my chin so I was forced to look at him. To me, I think I have an obnoxious chin, but he loves it, so he flicks it and usually explains to me why it's adorable like me. "I don't find that to be stupid at all." If the chin flicking wasn't a blushing moment for me already, Neji decided to kill my ovaries and smile at me. I kind of need those, dude! Quit smiling at me! Stop it!

"Yes it is," I nodded slowly, just mesmerized in his beautiful, flawless, shiny smile that I shouldn't be looking at if I want to keep the remaining cloths I have on now. "that's like, the lamest thing I've ever said to you."

"You have said some pretty lame stuff to me before, but I don't confessing your feelings for someone is lame." I would take offense to that, but now wasn't the moment. "It might be just a little bit too early to confess anything right now, but I do have feelings for you also. It was kind of awkward the first day we met, I will admit, but I wasn't joking about how I wanted to kiss you then. You're amazing, beautiful, and I'm grateful we met. I don't think I would ever find another girl like you."

Legit, I was on the verge of tears. Nobody, not even my sister, has said something nice like that to me ever. Rob wasn't even close. "You're too sweet, Neji. You really are." I leaped forward and hugged him tightly. "You're the best."

He was very hesitant, but he hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Tenten."

"I love you too, Neji." I pulled on his ear and jumped back under the covers with a huge grin on my face. "Now come cuddle with me."

Neji sat there rubbing his ear, looking at me. "Cuddling? Seriously?" gave him a questioning look. "You're the last person I would expect that would want to cuddle."

"All girls like to cuddle! Please?" He rolled his eyes and laid down in front of me. Being the lover he is, he grabbed my hands and intertwined them with his. "Much better."

It's not the first time I made a guy cuddle with me out of the force of cuteness, but it was the best. I love having someone I can do that to. It's just freaky and weird when I do it to my sister.

* * *

**(1)** _**"One Direction." We heard her giggle. "I am in love with their entire album."**_**- I need to stop putting them in all my stories. I haven't even listened to half their album.**

**(2) "You won't, no ovaries!"- It's this phrase we say in my school meaning you won't do something, you don't have the balls to. I know, it's stupid.**

**By the way, the restaurant scene, if you were confused or just didn't know: _Tonkatsu_ is deep fried pork cutlets, _Yabisoba_ are fried Chinese styled noodles, _Oden_ is a dish with various foods inside cooked in soya sauce soup, _Yakizakana_ is grilled fish, _Kare Raisu_ is rice with curry, _Yakitori_ are grilled chicken pieces on skewers, and _Udon_ is a type of noodle made of wheat flour and are very thick.**

**If anything above is wrong, please let me know so I can correct it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Time to get serious

**Woop woop, new chapter! This was my first time in a while that I did a rough draft of the story before I typed it. Now I remember why I stopped. But please enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since our date and I couldn't have been more happier around a guy. I honestly love being around Neji and my sister and Dom adore him. He's sweet, he's sensitive (when he wants to be), he's beautiful…UGH. I'm hooked, really I am. But let's stop talking about me and creep into my friend's lives. Like Hinata's, for example.

Her, her sister, and I were in her room on a suddenly cold October afternoon. School ended not to long ago, and I haven't been able to talk to Hinata ever since her date. We've both been so busy. Finally we have a free day to just gossip. I love doing that with her.

"He was so cute trying to win me the stuffed penguin." She blushed. Hanabi, her sister, looked like she was about to gag. "He blew off almost five dollars for me. I know it's not much, but it's the thought that counts."

"Aw!" When Naruto told me his version of the date, apparently she wanted to win him a toy fox (he was obsessing over it all night) so she spent almost 10 minutes at a shooting game just to win it for him. They are so cute! "Did you guys go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Her blush deepened. "You know I'm not that fond of heights, but I went on for his sake and at the very top, he kissed me on the cheek telling me he was having the best night ever."

"Oh my God, that's so adorable!" Both Hinata and I jumped on her bed. Her sister just shook her head smirking, then went back to reading her book. "We should have a double date soon!"

"We should! But with all our busy schedules, I don't know…"

"It could be as simple as having a picnic in the garden, it's something!" We both laughed. Just then, my phone rang. I answered the call once I saw it was Shikamaru. "Hey."

_"Emergency meeting. Naruto's. Now."_

"I'm having BFF Time with Hinata, can't it wait?" Stupid excuse, I know.

_"Something may have come up. Bring her with you."_

"We can't leave Hanabi by herself!" We both looked at the younger girl.

"It's fine. My friend is picking me up soon, so you can go."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. Hanabi nodded, then left the room to get a drink. "Then tell him we'll be over."

I sighed. I really didn't want to walk all the way to his house. Someday, I will get a car. "Give us 15 minutes."

_"Got'cha."_ I ended the call and got off her bed. Looking at myself in her vanity mirror, I looked like a very comfortable hobo. Should I get changed?

"It's kind of dreary outside, looks like it's gonna rain." Hinata interrupted my thoughts. Yeah, I'm not getting changed. "Want to go now?"

"Not yet, let me at least wash my face." I walked into her bathroom and examined my face. Looks exactly like my mother's. Great. I played with my now-mourning-the-banishment-of-hair-dye-for-the-rest-of-my-life wavy brown hair. I pushed away the weird thoughts and began cleaning my face. By the time I came out, patting my face with a towel, I saw Hinata on her tablet with a shocked look on her face. "What's up?"

All she could do was look at me. I frowned and took the tablet out of her hands. She was on Facebook, staring at one status that took up half the screen. Just take a wild guess who it was.

"I don't feel like reading all of this. What is it about?" I handed it back to her, but she didn't take it. Her face was still shocked. She was scaring me. "Hinata!"

"Just read the last two sentences." I rolled my eyes and scanned down the paragraph. Damn, for such a dumb girl, she knows some pretty big words. The last two sentences read:

'_If you honestly think you're gonna get away with this, you have another thing coming; watch your back, bitches. You may have ruined my Sweet 16, but trust me you little skanks, I will ruin your lives.'_

Again, I really need to pay attention to stuff like that.

We got there within out destined time, and with a half an hour rolling by, this "emergency meeting" is an official bust. Literally all I have been doing was sitting on my ass while the boys test out their equipment. Shika said he found a song sheet and wants to test it out.

Ok, I lied. It's not a song sheet. I only said that to make it sound cool. He gave me the printed out lyrics to a few songs like Tik Tok, Brokenhearted, relevant songs like that. Apparently he wants to try a twist with the pop songs.

"So, is this what you guys were doing for the past two weeks?" I asked. They all nodded. "Oh, gee, thanks guys for clueing me in."

"It doesn't take that long for a singer to change the musical feel of the song. That's why we told you last minute." Sasuke sat on the floor, reviewing the sheet of different notes.

"I still could've helped!" I was whining now, and I knew it. But it kind of sucks that they left me out of this important thing, you know?

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but we thought it was better this way." Naruto walked over and hugged me. I could tell though he wanted to get closer to Hinata. "We're not starting this until Saturday, so you still have four days to prepare."

"Wait, what's starting Saturday? And how can I prepare if I don't know what's going on! Wah!" As you can tell, I'm pretty frustrated.

"I'll send you the final copy Friday night for the three songs we're doing." Shika, who looked like a stressed secretary, walked around the garage looking at various pieces of paper. He walked over to me and took my pile of lyrics, putting the three songs he was talking about on top.

"Ok, but what's going on Satirday?"

"I'll tell you after, alright?" Neji smiled at me. Automatically I shut up and watched as they began practicing a new beat to what sounded like Super Bass. Listening to them practice while looking at the lyrics in front of me, I imagined how I would sing to them. It seemed hard at first, but after hearing them play their version of Take Care (and I was quite shocked they made it so calm, yet not like the original version) and Fuckin' Perfect, I got used to it. I even tried to make some of my own lyrics, you know, jazzin' it up.

* * *

"Ok, ok, then how does this sound." I asked, singing a random lyric in a somewhat deep, yet angelic voice…like how Lana Del Ray sings Born To Die.

"Good, good," My boyfriend nodded, jotting down notes. "But try not to go too deep. It might sound weird." I nodded in agreement.

"So, you never told me what's going on Saturday." We were in my room, which was clean, thanks to Takara, and he was helping me with my singing range.

"Well, for the weeks that we've been practicing, Shika has been researching for people who will listen to us." I sat down next to him on my bed, getting a little too pumped up for my own good. "He didn't find anyone specifically, but he did talk to a few people who are in the business, and they told him to make a cover of a popular song and post it online, like in the olden days with MySpace."

"Uh huh…" I nodded slowly. "so on Saturday…"

"We are going to record out first cover. Well, not record, it'll be videotaped."

"Are you serious?! This is amazing!" I jumped up and down on my bed. We're finally gonna get some recognition! "We should change our name then" That retarded name we came up with forever ago needs to go.

Neji nodded. "We've been working on that, too. But you can make something up."

"I don't think I have the imagination for all that." He smirked. "I'm being serious! It'll take me until this Saturday next year to think of something!"

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen." He smiled back at me, landing a small kiss on my lips. "Anyway, did you do Ms. Leader's Health homework?"

"Mr. Smart-As-Einstein Neji Hyuga asking me for homework?" I fake gasped. "What is the world coming to?"

"Very funny. I had to go do my physical during her period so I missed everything."

"Physical? For what?"

"I'm thinking about trying out for the football team."

"Seriously?" He nodded. "I never would've thought you liked…sports."

"Just something to pass the time, nothing big or serious."

"Babe, football is a big and serious thing. Can you imagine what'll happen if you do good on the team? You could get a scholarship, be awarded MVP, even go for the NFL team!" Don't ask how I know so much, Rob was a football player.

"My uncle thought it was a good idea for me to try on a sport. Football was the first thing that came to mind."

"Why not soccer?"

He shook his head. "Not a big fan. Besides, my gym teacher saw how I play during class, he says I should try out too. So why not."

"Aw, my wittle boyfwiend Neji-Wegie is trying out for football." I pinched his cheek, laughing.

"Exactly why I can't tell you anything serious." He blushed, slapping my hand away.

"But think about it; Neji Hyuga, famous high school football player and lead guitarist of whatever our new band name is."

"Sounds sketchy. I'd rather not be known for that." He laid back on my bed, pulling me down with him. "I'm just fine with being me."

"Oh really?" I smirked, looking up at him. "You're already known for the shouting match with Ino not too long ago."

"I thought people forgot about that crap."

I shook my head. "People still talk about it, usually when Ino is in the room."

"Hn."

"But if you're serious about this football thing, I'll be behind you 100%, fighting off the bitches that chase after you."

He smiled as he kissed my forehead. "And that's what I love about you."

I snuggled next to him more as my phone vibrated in my pocket. On a rare occasion does Naruto text me. _'Can u meet me by my road? I need advice', _the text said.

'_Sure, but I'm w/ Neji.' _I looked up and saw he was taking a nap. He is just SO cute when he's asleep. _'Should he come or…'_

'_Noooo come alone. He can't no about this.' _He sent to me after. That's weird. What's so urgent that his best friend can't come? I sent him another text and put on my shoes, still wondering what the big issue was. By the time I was ready to leave, I remembered Neji was still sleeping on my bed. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down _'Late night run to Tropical Smoothie. Be back soon!', _then stuck it to his head.

* * *

Although I have been to Naruto's house multiple times, it's still a pain to walk all the way there with no car. Yes, he may live semi-close by, but it is almost 11:30 on a cold October night. Scary stuff happen around this time.

Walking up his street, I saw a dash of bright hair and an orange shirt with boxers on, so obviously it's him. I walked a little faster, considering the fact that I thought something was behind me, and saw him sitting on a random bench in front of an old church. "You rang?"

"I seriously need your help." He sat up and grabbed my shoulders. "I know I fuck up on a regular basis but I don't think this one is forgivable."

"Naruto, dude, calm down." I grabbed his face and shook it a little. His eyes look breath-taking at night, by the way. Managing to loosen out of his grip, I sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to me. "Tell me what happened."

He sat down next to me, kind of frightened. "You promise you won't get mad at me?"

"I'm rarely ever mad at you. It can't be that bad."

"Ok…well…you remember when we were in Ino's place and I told you guys about that chick I had a 'thing' with?" I nodded, vaguely remembering. I was too distracted by her couches to pay that much attention. "So after the date with Hinata, I walked her home and I kissed her." My jaw dropped. Those losers didn't tell me that! She's _so_ gonna get it when I see her next. "It felt nice being, you know, wanted by someone that isn't family. She's not a bad kisser at all, and we planned another date next weekend."

"Ok, what does this have to do with that girl?" Since I was freezing my ass off, I moved closer to Naruto, who was so warm even in boxers.

"I'm getting there. So I walk home and out of nowhere I get a text from her saying 'get on Skype we have to talk'. My heart's like, racing, because I absolutely hate it when people say that to me, and I haven't talked to her in forever." I nodded again. This story is about to get juicy, I can sense it. "I get home and go online and she started to video call me. I wanted to decline it but you know me, I'm not that type of person. So I accept the call, and we're just talking bringing up old times and stuff." Then he stopped.

"Well? What happened?" I asked loudly. "You can't just leave me hanging like that!" I looked at his face and I saw disappointment, sadness, and everything else negative. "Naruto? You alright?"

It took him a few more moments to come back to reality, then he finally spoke. "She told me she wasn't getting married anymore."

"That's…good, I guess?"

He nodded. "When she told me that, I was so happy that now I still somewhat had a chance with her."

"What about Hinata?"

"I'm getting there, no rushing."

"Naruto, it's going on Midnight. I have to rush. There is a body on that bed of mine that isn't me. We have school in six hours."

"Alright, alright." He smiled softly, which brightened up my mood a little. "So, she told me she's coming to the States next weekend for vacation. So I asked her if I can take her out the night she comes."

"Ok, what's so bad about- Oh, that's messed up." He nodded in response to my reaction.

"I completely forgot about my date with Hinata that I brushed her off to see my childhood crush and I feel like complete shit."

"You have to tell Hinata. She'll-"

"No! That is _not_ happening! The one thing that I hate seeing on this Earth is a girl cry, and Hinata is pretty damn sensitive."

"Naruto, you can't hide this from her, you know. Girls find out everything."

"Don't remind me." He sat back on the bench and sighed heavily. "I don't know who to go out with; the girl that literally ripped my heart out when I first met her, or the girl who's had a crush on me since day one and is the sweetest girl ever."

"You can go out with your crush another night! You made plans with Hinata first so you go with her!" What's so difficult about that?

"She's gonna be around me literally 24/7. Even if I wanted to go on the date with Hinata, the poor girl would be a third wheel." I saw his phone screen light up, then dim back down after a few seconds.

"I say you go with Hinata. She really likes you and loves being around you."

"You just don't understand." He flew his hands to his face and rubbed it violently. "She'll be all over me. Hinata wouldn't have a chance to even look at me."

"Oh God, is she one of those girls that'll walk into the boy's bathroom with you just to make sure you're not doing anything?"

"She's a little…protective."

"And you _like that_?" Insert my flawless disgusted face here.

"It's more than that though. She's funny, adventurous, athletic, smart, beautiful, everything I want in a girl."

"Don't forget weird." He play-slapped my arm, laughing. "I'm just saying!"

"Well she can be. But so am I so we're good for each other."

"What about Hinata? What do you like about her?"

"Gosh," Naruto looked up at the beautiful starry night sky, the moon lighting up the area around us. "she's…more than smart, she's intelligent, not really athletic, but she's tech savvy, gorgeous, adorable, sensitive, very shy, everything I wouldn't be able to handle."

I looked at him like he grew a foot on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Well she's this flawless human being and here I am just…bleh. She's too good for me."

"That is a lie. She obviously doesn't think that if she always talks about you, thinks about you, and allows you take her out on dates." He turned his head toward me, knowing I had a point. "Naruto, she is literally obsessed with you, but in a good way. You have to see her face every time someone brings up your name. The way she acts around you says so much about the way she feels about you. I know this is hard but you have to choose between the old chick or the new one. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

He analyzed my speech of perfection and his face sort of lit up. "I guess you're right. I have to choose sooner or later. It's hard getting over someone who walked out of your life so long ago."

I nodded in agreement. "It happens. I see it as a test to see if you're capable to handle all the emotions and memories that come back. Not everyone is ready, but it's gonna happen eventually."

"You're right. Thank you so much for the advice, I really appreciate it." He leaned in and gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back, patting him on the back. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Hey, that's what newbies are for." I joked. We bid each other goodbye's and walked back to my house, still freezing my ass off. But I was glad that I could help a friend out in their time of need. It makes me feel a little bit better about myself. Now all we have to do is wait and see if he makes the right choice for his date.

This is like the second episode before the season finale of the Bachelor; so much suspense, you can cut it with a knife.

And speaking of cutting with a knife, I'm gonna slaughter Neji for making me sleep on the floor. Lazy bastard.

* * *

"Takara, please!" I cried.

"No, Tenten."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Puh-LEASE!" I pleaded.

"Stop whining and let's go." She walked away from my weeping body on the floor.

Ok, I should probably give you guys the scenario before you think of something weird. Takara and I are at the mall (Hair N' Care to be exact) and we're in the hair dye aisle, which, as you may now know, is my kryptonite.

"But it's _right there_!" I yelled, pointing to the numerous bottles of black hair dye for a reasonable price of $23.50. "_Please_, Takara!"

"No, Ten! I told you, no more dying your hair until after Thanksgiving!"

"Why not Halloween!" I questioned as customers began to look at us. "That'd suit it better, if anything!"

"Absolutely not. Now let's go." She walked away again as I began to whine like a little baby.

"How come you can get an ugly ass top from Banana Republic for $35 and you can't even spend $25 on a bottle of damn liquid!"

"If you're complaining that it's so inexpensive, then where's your money? Why don't you pay for it?"

"Your cheap ass won't give me any!"

"That's besides the point!"

"I'm still right!"

"You're still not getting the dye, Ten. Just drop it. Your hair is unhealthy as hell anyway, so I got you some hair repairs."

I stood up from my immature position on the floor and stared at my older sister. "Do I sense bribery?"

She sighed. "Yes, you do. If you use all of these products and your hair is as healthy as it can be, I'll let you dye it as a reward."

"Seriously?!" She nodded. "I'll legit use anything. Let me see." I said as I ransacked her basket of hair and nail products. I picked up a purple bottle with a tiny white kangaroo on top of the logo. "Aussie? What is this?"

"If you read further down, it's a deep conditioner. You leave this in your hair for 30 minutes after you wash it."

"Whatever." I went through the basket again and saw a green bottle. Opening the lid, it was kind of fruity, but it was hard to tell with the seal on it. "And this?"

"Garnier Fructis shampoo. That's for me." She grabbed a gray bottle out of the basket. "This is for you."

"Suave? I already have this brand." If you haven't tried anything Suave yet, go get something from them. Right now. Their shampoos and conditioners are SO worth it. It leaves your hair so nice and soft.

"I know, but this is a 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner with a pH balance formula."

"What's so great about a pH balance for your hair?" I was never good in science.

"Long story short, it helps your hair grow."

"Let's go!" Anything that'll help my sucky hair grow must be worth the trouble. Takara smirked at me and started walking to the register. I took this chance to grab a bottle of the hair dye and quickly and quietly drop it in the basket. Shh, don't tell her.

After a few minutes waiting on the ridiculously long line, we finally reached the cash register. The dude at the register, who was a kind of cute boy named Ricky, literally could not stop staring at me. Every time I looked up, he would side-glance to my sister.

The funny thing is, as she was putting all the supplies on the counter, she didn't even notice the bottle of hair dye! I can't believe she'd that oblivious! She literally stared at it for no more than five seconds then went on to the next object. Ricky began to ring up her items, still staring at me every now and again, mind you.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" She turned and looked at me. I may be on some kind of drug, but I saw this glint in my sister's eye. That usually means she's on to my secret plan, or she's about to embarrass the hell out of me. This might be the one time it's both.

"Uh, go out and eat, I guess."

"Okay. What would you like to eat?"

"Uh…" This is getting bad. He needs to price faster! "I don't know, anything."

"Alright. Would you like to go before or after I beat your ass."

"Oh, come on, Takara. Don't be so feisty out in public."

"I clearly told you you're not getting the bottle!" I should've known. My sister isn't that stupid. She turned back to Ricky, pissed off her mind. "Did you ring up that bottle of hair dye already?"

"Y-yes, miss." Aw, he's proper with a cute accent.

"Can you please take it off? My sister over here thought she was slick and slid it in the basket."

"You're gonna make me beg again, aren't you."

"Doesn't matter, you're still not getting it."

"Holy spinach Takara, why not! I've been dye-free for almost a month now! That alone should be my reward!" She just shook her head.

"Just take it off the list, please."

"Actually, there's a sale on this brand for the time being." Ricky spoke up after looking at the bottle.

"Say what now?" Takara and I both said.

"You picked up another color of this brand. The sale just started today; it's buy one, get one half off."

Both our minds were blown. I, of course, was excited, while Takara was either pissed still or shocked and pissed. One of the two. "Wait," She spoke up. "so, there's a sale on this?" He nodded. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Can't a store have a sale?" I frowned at my sister. Sometimes, she can be so hard-headed.

"It's the 10th anniversary of the brand, so online and in beauty supply stores, they're having an all-out sale. It's for the whole month."

"So I can still get the bottle?" I smiled up at him. His glistening green eyes looked at me with surprise.

"Well, yeah. If you use your card, it takes 50% off the sale price."

"I like the sound of this." I smirked while Takara was still analyzing that there was a sale. "So, how much is the bottle with the sale?"

"The original is $23.50..." He spoke while he calculated on his snazzy computer. Observing him more, he had his industrial done, short brown hair and olive skin. Holy Jesus, if I was single, I'd defiantly ask for his number. "so on sale it's $11.75 without tax."

"And with the card?"

"Um…$5.87."

"Takara, you are getting that hair dye bottle!"

"I'm most certainly am not!" She came back to planet Earth and began yelling at me again. Thank God there was nobody on line because they'd be pretty pissed by now. "Unless I'm getting something out of this, you're not getting anything!"

"There's also reward points being given out for each purchase you make."

"Pardon?"

"You receive points per item you buy."

"And what do these points add up to?"

"You gain access to stuff you can't buy. For example, there is this hair straightener that is so expensive that we can't sell it here in the store. With the reward points, you can use them to get it online and that company will send it to you."

"Who pays for the-"

"You get billed, I think, a week or so after you receive it. Both you and the store pay 50% of it."

Takara stared at the boy for a moment before sighing. "All this for a damn bottle…" She looked back at me and gave me her famous sympathetic look. "you're a good kid and you don't do anything stupid. So I guess I'll get you the dye."

I gasped. "Really?! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. "You are seriously the best sister on this planet!"

"I know, I know. I love you, too. Price us so we can get out of here."

"Yes, miss." Ricky smiled and gave us the final price. After bagging up everything, we were about to leave before he called me out. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure. What?" Please don't let him ask me if I have a boyfriend.

"Do you go to school around here? I think I've seen you before."

Shocker. "Oh, uh, yeah. I just moved here a while ago."

"Oh, newbie, huh." I nodded, laughing. "You have a Facebook?"

"Yep, I just need a pen and paper."

"Oh, right," He blushed slightly, handing me the back of a old receipt and a pencil. "there you go."

"Thanks." I wrote down my name and handed it back to him. "Well, I really gotta go, my sis's waiting for me outside."

"Kay, see you around Tenten. Nice name." He smiled brightly at me.

"Thanks, bye!" I waved, walking out of the store and speed-walking to the car before I got hit by nothing. By the time I got in the car, Takara had _that_ look on her face. "It's not what you think you freak."

"I know, you're not like that. Just be careful, though."

"I will." I shook my head as we pull out the drive way and headed for the nearest Chinese Buffet.

For some strange reason, I feel like I'm walking into some huge mistake. Maybe it's a bad omen. Or maybe it's just me getting sick from being out so late with Naruto. God, I hope it's the second one.

* * *

**Yay! Finally we're getting to the legit band stuff. That'll be fun to write. Since the story was so suspenseful and serious, I added the last part as sort of a comic relief before I turned it around and made it suspenseful and serious again. **

**As always, thank you so much for reading. Please review if you like it and I'll try to have the next chapter out before Fall begins. Bye now~!**


	11. WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Out of all the classes I take, none are worse than Chemistry. I absolutely hate this class. It's bad enough that my teacher can't teach for the death of him, and my class if full of obnoxious idiots, I'm stuck with Ino for two periods. Thank God Naruto and Sasuke are there to keep me calm…somewhat.

For example, today was a lab day and we were working on testing the thickness of a sheet of aluminum foil. Pointless, I know. We finished early (all you have to do is measure the sides and use a scale to figure out the mass) so we began talking about Naruto's birthday coming up. Literally, he wouldn't shut up abut it.

"Do you want a party?' I asked him, re-positioning myself on the creaky lab stool.

"Oh no, not this year. It's annoying trying to put all the stuff together and with the invites, I don't have time for all that." Naruto started playing with the ruler.

"Yes you do." Sasuke added.

"Shut up. But anyways, I don't want to do all that. I'm just fine with my friends coming over for cake and movies. That's all I want."

"No presents?" He shook his head. I never heard of someone not wanting presents for their birthday. Maybe it's a New York thing.

"He won't mind some sex, though, since he doesn't get any." He smirked over at his friend, who just turned red. "Especially from his new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, you idiot. And Hinata would never agree to something like that. She's too innocent."

"It's always the quiet ones, bro."

"Alright, you need to shut your whore mouth." I laughed as Sasuke's smirk remained on his face. "I'll have you know that I don't need sex to substitute oxygen, unlike you."

"Hey, I get it when I can get it. What can I say?"

"Um, can you three quiet down please? We're trying to work over here." We looked across the room to see Ino and her other irrelevant friends staring us down with evil glares. "Some of us actually care about our grades."

"Did you two hear something?" Sasuke asked, turning back to him and I. We shook our heads. "That's strange, I just heard this annoying buzzing around my hear."

"Ugh, you guys are so annoying."

"Oh my God, I just heard it too!" Naruto slapped his hand to his ear. "Do you know what that is?"

"Now, that's enough, you three." The teacher looked up from whatever he was doing. "One more disruption from any of you and you're out of here."

Sasuke turned back to us and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, how are you and Neji doing."

"We're fine. We were supposed to hang out after school today but he's getting his physical done."

"Speaking of, I still can't believe he's trying out for football. He never really talked about it before." Naruto said, attempting to balance the ruler on his top lip.

"Yeah, but I played him before. He's really good, so I'm not entirely shocked. Coach would be stupid not to let him on."

"Have you considered trying out for anything, Ten?" Naruto looked over to me.

"Nah, I'm not really the sporty type. Besides, doing stuff like that gets into my lazy time."

"While that may be true, it's always fun to at least try out for something. What's the worst that can happen?"

"She tries out, makes it, but doesn't want the spot?"

"Exactly my point." I nodded toward Sasuke. "If I make it, that defeats the purpose of me not wanting to join."

"Now you're just taking the fun out of it." He smiled and bent the piece of foil. "At least think about something. I'm sure he'll appreciate you on the sidelines flipping in the small cheer-leading uniform."

"You would catch me dead being a cheerleader." I shook my head rapidly. "I was one before, not doing it again!"

"Yeah, I saw on Facebook. I must say, you looked pretty hot."

"Shut your whore mouth, Sasuke." I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and half of the students walked out for a quick four minute break. I walked with Sasuke and Naruto down the hallway to meet up with Shika and Neji, who were on their way to Physics. Once we saw them near the lockers, Naruto ran up to them and bumped into Neji.

"How was the physical?"

"So boring. I had to sit there for 20 minutes waiting for the nurse to help this kid with his broken arm. I tried texting one of you, but the secretary was yelling at me to put it away."

"Pushovers. How about you Shika?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I just don't."

"Mommy troubles?" Naruto whined. Shika shook his head.

"Guy troubles?" I intently looked over his body, indicating what I meant. He still shook his head.

"Female problems?" Sasuke smirked while asking. Knowing him, he probably meant T.O.M., which is Time Of the Month shortened.

"Not exactly…"

"He's got a stalker." Neji smirked, looking at the other genius, who right now wanted to murder Neji.

"Who?!" All of us asked. In all honesty, Shikamaru is the last person you would expect to get a stalker. I'm not saying he's not attractive, because he is very much so, but…he's the last person you'd expect, if you catch what I'm saying.

"This girl in my gym. We're playing volleyball and she's always staring at me. She found me on Facebook and wouldn't stop talking to me, and you know how I get when that happens." The boys nodded. "So I've been trying to avoid her, but it's like she memorized my schedule over the course of 24 hours. And she's in my lunch. I can't get rid of her."

"I am so sorry, dude." Naruto placed a hand on Shika's shoulder. "What does she look like?"

"Dirty-blondish hair, green eyes, somewhat skinny, wears glasses."

"I've probably seen her around." Sasuke thought aloud.

"But then again, you've seen a lot of girls, Sasuke."

"Shut the hell up," The bell rang as we bid our goodbyes, but not before Neji tug on my hand and pulled me towards his chest.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"You're gonna be able to make it to practice tonight, right?" I nodded. "Good."

"Why?"

"…I'll tell you later." He kissed my forehead and ran in the other direction, leaving me there confused as hell. I don't think I can survive 39 minutes of wondering what he has to tell me, and another period of Chem.

* * *

Right before I was set to leave to Naruto's house, my sister literally yanks me out of my room and makes me judge her new dresses for this party Dom's taking her to. I'm now 34 minutes late. 23 texts and 15 calls later, my sister makes her decision.

"What kind of party is this anyway that you're tripping balls over it?"

"This fancy gala thing his parents were invited to. I don't know, Ten. Apparently his father's boss wants to meet the family and Dom doesn't want to be there alone with a whole bunch of old rich geezers. So I'm forced to be there with him."

"Sounds like fun. What time do you think you'll be back?"

"Probably around 9, depends on how fast this thing goes. You know rich folk." I nodded in agreement. "So where are you off to?"

"Naruto's for practice."

"Aren't you guys entering that contest thing or whatever?"

"It's not a contest," Though I wouldn't be this calm if it was. "it's an opportunity to be recognized. Someone contacted Shikamaru and they want to see what we got."

"Ooh, good luck with that. You always were a good singer." She smiled at me while putting on a gold hoop earring.

"I don't think I'm all that." In case you didn't know, I hate it when someone points out how 'good' my singing voice is. I hate it so much, yet I'm in a band. Talk about hypocrisy.

"Well, you are. You're amazing. Can you help me tie the back?" I got up from my comfortable spot on her bed and tied a not in her gold dress. If there's one thing I'm jealous about, it's my sister's beauty. She can be a Victoria's Secret Angel if she really wanted to, and I'm not only saying that because half of her closet is from the place. She always complains how flabby her arms are, or the invisible acne on her forehead. It makes me sick. After she thanked me, I kissed her cheek, told her to have fun at the party, and left. Suddenly I felt like crap. It wasn't even because of my sister getting dolled up for her boyfriend's parents. I just thought about how I've never gotten all dressed up for anything. I don't count the recent date with Neji, or Ino's Sweet 16, or all the other Sweet 16's and weddings I've been to. All of those were forced. I just want one day, just one day to wake up, feel comfortable with myself, not wear dumb 7th grade type clothing, and be…a girl. That sounds really dumb coming from me, but it's true.

All my thinking helped me walk in the total opposite direction, way passed Shika's house. There's a high possibility I'm near Sakura's place. I don't even know how I got here. I went up to a few mailboxes to see any last names I remember. "Rodriguez…Smith…Chang…Johnson…Haruno!" I looked at the house to see that no car was in the driveway. Looking up, what seemed to be a bedroom light was on. I walked up to the door and knocked loudly on it. I would've called her or texted at least, but you can't really do that without her number. I waited a few seconds before the knob turned and I saw her, hair up, sweats on, popcorn bowl in hand.

"What're you doing out here?" She asked me shockingly.

"I honestly don't even know myself. I meant to walk to Naruto's but I went the wrong way."

"You haven't been here that long, but you know his street like the back of your hand." I smiled, because it's true. "C'mon in, I'll let you call them." She stepped aside as I walked in her living room. It was very homey. Very simple, not extravagant like Ino's house. Once could get used to this place. "Come on upstairs, I'm alone watching a movie like a loser." With it being a Tuesday night, I expected such. I walked upstairs to her room, which was obviously pink, but it was neat, unlike my room. Very organized, precise, and adorable. Sitting down on her beanbag chair, I pulled out my phone and dialed Neji's number.

"Hello?" He answered after a few seconds.

"Hey babe," I responded. Boy, is he gonna kill me.

"Tenten? Where are you?"

"Uh…I'm at Sakura's house."

"And why are you at Sakura's house?" Even though I hear loud music in the background, I hear Naruto scream, "Who's at Sakura's house?! Can we go?!", followed by a "Shut up, idiot." from Sasuke.

"You wouldn't believe me, but I was in deep thought and I went the wrong way."

"She lives like four blocks down from Shika. How did you manage-"

"Don't ask. I don't even know myself." I looked up as Sakura came in the room with a tray of drinks and food, obviously not for herself. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Babe, you do realize how important this is for us, right? We can't play around anymore."

"I'm not playing around, I just-"

"Why didn't you call me to pick you up?"

"Neji, calm down, I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, that's a real smart thing to do, not pay attention walking outside when it's almost dark." I could tell he was getting mad, and so could the others, because they stopped the music and just listened.

"I'm not dead, at least! I found someone I knew and I'm with her now!"

"Why didn't you just call me before you left?!"

"I'm perfectly fine with walking to his house in one piece."

"Obviously not if you're not even fucking paying attention!"

That's the first time he's ever cursed in front of me. No. That's the first time he's ever cursed _at_ me. I'm very carefree when it comes to cursing to others, but when it's being said at you, in a very serious and angry tone, you just feel like crap. "I'm not fighting with you. I'm done, bye." I didn't even wait for him to respond, I just hung up and put my phone on vibrate. I grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed my head off in it.

"All of that for you coming to my house?" Sakura finally spoke.

"It's not even that," I placed the pillow behind my head and closed my eyes. "it's the fact that I walked this way without paying attention to where I was going."

"That is pretty dangerous though."

"I know it is, but at least I had the decency to call him saying I'm not showing up. He's making it sound like I'm dead or something."

"He's just looking out for you. He was scared."

"That's a funny way of showing it." She giggled and placed a bowl of snack in my lap. I started nibbling on a pretzel when she brought up watching this movie with her. "What movie is it?"

"The Hunger Games. Have you read the books?"

"I'm almost done with Mockingjay. I'm at the part where they're in the tunnels under the Capitol."

"Oh my God, you're gonna cry."

"Who dies?!" Everyone has been telling me that once Team 451 reaches the Capitol, it's really sad.

"You'll find out. And the ending was so called for."

"Does she end up with Peeta?"

"Finish reading and you'll find out!" She smiled at me and played the movie. I can honestly say, whether Katniss ends up with Peeta at the end is the least of my problems. But I won't hesitate to take Gale off her plate.

The night went on, and I succumb to realize that Sakura is not the bitchy girl I always thought she was in the back of my head. She's actually really nice and we have so much in common; Pumpkin Spice lattes at Starbucks, old cartoons (preferably Cow & Chicken and A Pup Named Scooby Doo), Katy Perry, clothing, and books. She let me borrow The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, and I told her she can borrow some of my clothes. We watched the Hunger Games and Magic Mike (that's when we realized we both love Channing Tatum and Alex Pettyfer) while talking about our Halloween costumes. I'm going as a bunny, she's going as Lady Gaga in Poker Face.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" She paused the movie and looked toward me. I nodded with my mouth full of gummy worms. "It's about Ino." I rolled. She's the last person I wanna talk about. "I think she's seeing someone."

"Seeing as in a committed relationship or their genitals?"

"The second one. I'm not entirely sure."

"Ok, who?"

"I think it's Sasuke." I honestly almost puked. "I saw them the other day hanging out after school near his house. I don't know why."

"He was just making fun of her today in Chem." Oh jeez. This is something a girl who hangs out with the loser should be hearing. "He clearly told me he hated her for what she did to Neji and the party crap."

"I don't know, but she knows how I feel about him."

"And how do you feel about him, Sakura?" Her faced turned a whole different tint of pink, so I was obviously right. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Are you kidding me? This is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about here. The dude who constantly turns girls down-"

"Yet will have sex with those girl hours later." I added.

"Anyway, I don't even think he likes me since I'm friends with Ino. I can't do much since we're so close."

"Meaning nobody likes you except me and her." She nodded. Such a sad life. "That must suck."

"It does. So I can never have a chance with him. She likes to bring up 'sloppy seconds' a lot, even thought she's almost everybody's seconds." I don't even think she knows how right she is. "I just wish I can talk to him without her being around."

"How about coming to a practice jam with me one day?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. That'll just be rude."

"But it's Naruto, who can't even judge a bee, and Shikamaru, who's too lazy to judge anything. I highly doubt they'll care."

"Hm, I guess you're right." I nodded in agreement. I'm usually always right. "I'll take it into consideration."

"Thank you. But before you turn on the movie again," I stopped her before her finger landed on the 'Play' button. "I have one question. Didn't she have like, a thing with Shika?" I was always so curious because they're so close with one another. Plus, usually when she's around, when she's not pissed at something, I've noticed he slightly blushed whenever he looks at her.

"Yeah, she hooked up with him a few times. He felt weird about it, so they stopped. It wasn't too long ago, either."

"Wait, what do you mean about that?"

"I mean that it was recent."

"How recent? Neji and Ino broke up like, the 17th." Meaning they've been separated for a little more than two weeks.

"Um…probably like…the week of her birthday." My jaw dropped.

In case you're confused as hell, let me help you. Shika's birthday is the 22nd, but we celebrated it in school on the 21st, since he went out with us on his actual birthday. Ino's birthday is the 23rd. She had her Sweet 16 that Saturday, the 22nd. Neji and Ino broke up the 17th. Today is October 2nd, 15 days after the break up. That means between the 23rd and the 29th, Shikamaru and Ino hooked up.

My phone vibrated in my lap, shaking me from my shock. I checked the screen to see that it was my sister. I also didn't realize how late it was. It's going on 10:30. "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"At my friend Sakura's. Plans got changed."

"Oh, why?"

"Long story, I'll tell you when I get home."

"Kay, well I just got in. I'll see you in the morning. Night." She hung up and I put the phone back on my lap. Still digesting this shocking news, Sakura offered me to spend the night at her place.

"Oh, I couldn't. I should probably get home."

"It's pretty dark out, Ten. They don't put street light on out here until at least 11:30." I'm not the best with walking alone in the cold night. So I gave in. "Yay! My parents won't mind at all. I'll get you some pajamas." She jumped up and skipped to her drawer. I smiled at her childish behavior while my phone vibrated again. I saw it was a text message from Neji. Great.

"_We need to talk_", it said.

"_I know._" I replied. It's funny, because he can yell at me over the phone, but wants to be sincere through text.

It vibrated again. "_Can you meet me by your first period tomorrow?_"

"_I guess. Are you gonna yell at me for not paying attention when I go hang out with Sakura before first?_" I had to add it. It was necessary.

"_Ha ha. No I'm not. I just want to talk to you._"

"_Fine._" After I sent that, no more texts. That has to be the shortest conversation we have ever had. Sakura came back with a pair of Hello Kitty pajama pants, a black tank top, a comforter, and a plush pillow.

"I don't know if you want to sleep on the floor or on the bean bag chair, but whatever makes you comfortable."

"I'll make friends with the chair." Taking the supplies, I took the pajamas and got changed in her bathroom. Once I came out makeup-free and hair up, the movie was off, the lights were dimmed low, and she was already in her bed. I checked the clock: 11:00 pm. "Finally, someone with a stable bedtime." I landed on my new bed and took out my phone, scrolling through Facebook (like anything exciting is really gonna happen), then I went on Twitter. Refreshing my timeline constantly, I saw the same goodnight tweets and love quotes over and over again. Then finally, right before I locked my phone for the night, I saw a tweet that stuck out more than the rest.

**Shikamaru** LazyGenius

I feel like I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Clicking on the tweet, I saw Miss Drama Queen Ino favorited and retweeted it. Moving to her profile, I saw her numerous tweets about going over someone's house, which was posted over two hours ago. Then I went back to Shika's tweet, going to his profile. About two hours ago, he said 'Having company at this hour can be quite relaxing, depending on who it is.' I looked at the clock: practice was over at 9:30. It's 11:09. After what Sakura just told me, I can only assume the worst, and I'm a pro at assuming the worst.

* * *

**This needed to be updated. This is exactly 12 pages long, so it's not my normal story length, but this idea just popped in my head. **

**It is a true fact that I do not like Chemistry and my teacher, but mostly my teacher.**

**As for the Hunger Games reference, I just finished the series myself just recently, and I'm in love with it. I haven't seen the movie yet, or Magic Mike for that matter, but I plan on to before 2012 ends so I can watch it again before Catching Fire comes out.**

**Next chapter will be out hopefully soon, my next break is Christmas break. See you then, bye!**

**(P.S.: Before someone points it out, I'm now realizing that in Chapter 8, I said her party was on a school day. I meant to say her party was on Saturday. So that's totally my fault.)**


End file.
